


Shadows of My Destiny

by eerieforest



Series: Why don't you thrill me? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Keith (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Keith (Voltron), almost everyone is a vampire except lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieforest/pseuds/eerieforest
Summary: I'm back with a sequel to my fanfiction Why Don't You Thrill Me? I'd highly suggest if you're interested in this story to read that one first!---For the first time in a while, Lance and Keith feel safe and peaceful. After Lotor's downfall, There is no immediate danger. Their love for each other has only grown it seems, but as their old issues falter, new challenges appear. Tension grows between them, and the true struggles of a relationship between a vampire and a mortal starts showing. In addition to that, the missing undead corpse and vengeful witch remains a mystery yet to be cracked.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Why don't you thrill me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794409
Comments: 77
Kudos: 139





	1. The Beginning Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so excited to share this with you. As i was finishing WDYTM?, I was on the fence about wether I wanted to make a sequel or not. I kinda wanted to make something new (I do have something I'm writing occasionally), but I also wanted to see how far I can go in this universe. So that's what I'm doing!
> 
> This time we'll be following Lance and Keith as a couple, and I'm sure it will make this different than the first one where we watch them fall in love. Hopefully it will still be as interesting, and I think it's quite fun to explore their challenges as an established couple, especially with the vampire/human dynamic being a difficult challenge. 
> 
> If you've stuck around since WDYTM?: I love you, thank you for all the support and I hope you will find enjoyment in this sequel as well! 
> 
> (and yes, this title is also a line from the song Cool Vibes by Vanilla Twilight) 
> 
> Song recs for this chapter (in order):  
> \- blue blue by iamamiwhoami  
> \- The Enemy by Andrew Belle  
> \- Rosyln by Bon Iver & St. Vincent

The waves lapped against his skin. The ocean carried him, his body moved with the flow. He wondered if swimming somehow felt the same like flying. Did the weightlessness of the sea feel the same as the weightlessness of the air? 

Lance was fine with not knowing. Staying right there, the taste of salt on his lips and the slight pull of the current was enough for him. And glancing up, Lance felt as close to the sky as he could ever get. The white clouds were thick and dynamic, contrasting the intense blue color of the sky.

He could stay there for hours, getting lost in the meeting between sky and sea. The sun could set, the moon could rise and descend, and the sun could rise again. He swore if his siblings didn’t yell at him to come inside, he could stay out there until his blood ran cold, and then warm, before he’d slip into unconsciousness. 

And then death. 

Or maybe a storm would brew and pull him under. The ocean was a fearsome thing. 

But if Lance could decide how he’d leave this life, it would be right there, in the deep blue sea next to the McClain farm. 

“Uncle Lance, grandma says you’ll catch a cold if you stay there longer!” Lance could barely hear Nadia’s tiny voice coming from the shore, but he caught the gist. 

“Coming!” Lance called out. He rolled around, and broke through the water with his long limbs. He was quickly approaching the beach, feeling the pressure of rocks and coarse sand under his feet as he walked ashore. 

Nadia handed him a towel. 

“Thank you, my princess,” Lance said, to which Nadia gleamed. 

“What if you’re secretly a mermaid and haven’t told us yet?” she asked, looking curiously up at Lance. 

Lance smiled. “I thought I was so good at keeping it a secret! Don’t tell your mama and papa okay?” he asked. 

Nadia erupted into a gleeful giggle. “It’s our secret, pinky promise!” 

She reached out her tiny pinky, and Lance wrapped his around it.

“Deal.” 

They began ascending the path carved into the cliffside, Lance letting Nadia sit on his shoulders for the last track uphill.

Nadia could believe anything Lance told her. He told her she was a princess, and it made her smile so widely. He could pretend to be a mermaid, and she would be in on it. And he could probably admit to her that his boyfriend was a vampire. Maybe she’d be a little scared at first, but excited. Silvio would react in the same way. 

The rest of his family wouldn’t. If he told them, they wouldn’t believe him. Maybe they would try to psychoanalyze his statement, and eventually settle on “Lance’s boyfriend is a sadist who bites and abuses him, we must never let Lance see him again”. 

If Lance  _ showed  _ them… Worst case scenario, they would declare Keith was a demon, maybe Satan himself trying to defile Lance and rob him of all purity.

Lance took a heavy breath, hoping Nadia didn’t notice. 

His family wasn’t narrow-minded. When Lance told them he liked boys as well, they had been surprisingly accepting. In fact, his family loved him so intensely that they would go to the world’s end to protect him. 

Had Lance been less fortunate and had been born into an unloving family, he wouldn’t even have this problem right now. He would simply lie, he would never feel the need to introduce Keith to them, and he would probably not even feel the need to return home so often. 

When Lance and Nadia entered the house, met with the scent of spiced rabbit stew and the loud chatter of his siblings, all the doubt in his mind disappeared. 

Having this problem right now was a small sacrifice, he wouldn’t change anything about his family. They had after all filled his heart with so much love.   
  


“You swam for a long time, dear. You must be careful not to catch a cold!” His mother scolded, filling Lance’s bowl for him. 

“I know mama,” he said, and gave her a wide smile. Few people were immune to his smile, least of all his mother. She simply couldn’t stay mad. 

His mother tsked under her breath, and handed him his bowl. “You’re still so silly.” 

Dinner was eventful as usual. Silvio spilled water on the tablecloth, earning a scolding from Luis, and then Lance’s father piped up with “It’s just water, son. Don’t be so uptight,” causing an uproar from Luis at the accusation and Marco and Rachel heaving with laughter on the floor. Veronica told them a story of how her asshole ex-boyfriend showed up at their stand in the marketplace that day, and the interaction basically ended with Veronica humiliating them and managed to sell twice as much fruit as the day prior because of it. And when the topic of boyfriends arose, attention fell to Lance, much to his dismay.

“Why didn’t you bring Keith with you, this time? Summertime is so nice here at the farm, a boy from the city like him would love it,” his mother said. 

“Again, he pretty much lives in the wilderness, mama. And Arus really isn’t much bigger than Altea, it’s more like a town,” Lance said, avoiding the questions. 

“Listen to this big shot, telling us peasants what is or isn’t a city,” Marco said, smiling crookedly at Lance. His siblings hummed in agreement, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“I think it’s about time we meet him. The gap between your visits are growing lately, we would like to know exactly who it is that occupies so much of your time,” his father said, more sternly. 

Lance bit on his lip. “He, he’s just really busy this summer. Soon, I promise.” 

“Hope he’s busy doing honest work.” 

“He’s a hunter, so yes. He  _ is  _ busy doing honest work.”

It wasn’t a flat out lie. Keith was a hunter. He had to hunt to survive, like humans had to do. The circumstances were a little different, as he hunted for blood and not the meat itself, but the idea was still the same. 

“Bring him next time okay, so we’ll know you’re not just making him up,” Veronica said, smirking. Lance scoffed at the accusation. 

“He is real, and you’re just jealous,” Lance spat back, and soon, the chatter around the table consisted of lighthearted petty insults against each other. Just like the old days. 

Leaving was never easy, even when he knew he would be back soon. His father was right though, about the gaps becoming bigger between each visit. 

He felt torn between two worlds, the one where his family was, where life was normal and peaceful, and the one where Keith was. The dangerous, passionate, exciting, yet heartbreaking world where Lance never knew which day was his last. 

While he felt much more at peace after Lotor’s death, the mystery of Zarkon’s missing corpse was still there. They tried to gain information about the Galra empire, hoping their military would collapse after their leader’s death. But they knew nothing. Princess Allura was reluctant to sending spies into Daibazaal, after the incident concerning Coran, Matt and Lance’s imprisonment.

It led to them constantly being on their toes, never truly leaning back and relaxing. This was especially true for their little family at Marmora Manor. Zarkon’s corpse disappeared at their watch, on their grounds, which meant danger could be looming behind any corner. 

They had been lucky that day. Their paranoia had given them a head start. Had Lotor showed up any earlier, he would’ve caught them off-guard. 

Lance tried not to think of it. His head was filled with unnecessary what-if’s, and dwelling on the past would not help them now. 

As Lance steered Canvas down the road, he already felt his jaw clench, and forehead tensing up. He was approaching the forest where his life was turned around for the worse. No matter how much he wanted to shut out the memory of Lotor’s red eyes glowing in the dark, of his shape coming closer, he could not. Lance used to love the sound of rain. After that meeting, the sound was no longer so calming. 

Even in death, Lotor found ways to haunt him. 

He felt the hairs in the back of his neck rise, a cold sensation running down his spine.  _ He’s gone. His limbs were pulled apart and burned, for good measure, _ Lance reminded himself.

As the sun set, no longer visible between the treelines, Lance felt his anxiety rise. Where the fuck was Keith? He was supposed to meet him there. He was after all the one who couldn’t handle the thought of Lance travelling alone. Canvas could probably sense Lance’s worry, when she started flinging her neck, and refused to keep moving. 

She probably recognized the forest too. She’d been scared, just like Lance. He tried to soothe her, whispering quiet words of encouragement to her.

The sound of a branch breaking made him snap his neck around.  _ It’s not real, it’s not him, he’s dead, Keith ripped his heart out, he’s gone, he couldn’t hurt him, it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real-  _

Keith appeared before him suddenly. Lance shrieked, causing Canvas to nearly throw Lance off her back.

“What the fuck, Keith?!” Lance yelled, feeling his heart pound in his chest. 

Keith eyes were wide. “What?” He asked, with the audacity to sound confused. 

“You idiot, why did you scare me like that?! You know this is where- where Lotor fucking kidnapped me!” His voice was high-pitched and far more aggressive than he meant for it to be. “You could’ve come on horseback! You could’ve walked up to me!”

When his heart kept pounding like a drum, Lance realised he was having a panic attack. It had been a while now. 

Keith looked completely distraught himself, helping Lance down from Canvas.

“I was scared I wouldn’t reach you in time- so I hurried, I… I’m sorry Lance! I didn’t think. Please, deep breaths,” he said, voice shrill. 

Lance recalled the breathing technique Shiro had taught him. He tried slowing down, taking controlled breaths and releasing them slowly. Keith reached for him to rub his back, but Lance swatted his hand away. 

It was pitiful and stupid. Keith tried his best to calm him and Lance responded in behaving like the worst boyfriend ever. Soon, the panic was replaced by shame and self-hatred. Lance buried his face in his hands. 

“Lance…” Keith said softly.

Tears were threatening to spill. Had he not gotten better? Had all the months of self-improvement and healing been a waste? Lance bit down on his lip.

“Sorry,” Lance said, choking back his tears. He refused to let them fall. He took a deep breath, and hoisted himself up on Canvas when he was fairly calm. 

“Get on,” he said, scooting forward making room for Keith. 

“I can take the reins if you want-” 

“No,” Lance spat. 

He hated it. He hated it when Keith spoke so softly to him and Lance responded coldly, saying all the wrong things. He hated how easily Keith loved him, when he didn’t deserve it. 

Keith got up behind him, barely touching his back. Lance guided Canvas forward, and for a while the tension and silence between them was deafening. Keith was obviously trying hard not to impose on Lance’s space, as he could tell from the lack of contact. 

“... How was your trip home?” Keith asked. 

“It was good. Swam a lot.” 

“That’s nice.”

“Yep.” 

When would Lance stop acting like a god damn brat? What was going on with him today? The conversation between them fell short, and the tension returned.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said, breaking the silence again. 

Lance sucked in a sharp breath. “You… You don’t need to apologize. I’m a mess today, you have nothing to apologize for,” he said, and finally felt some of the tension leave his body. 

He felt Keith shift behind him, closing the gap between them. Keith’s torso was a welcome warmth against his back, and Lance immediately melted against him. 

“But really, I didn’t think it through… I wish I could just erase what happened to you. Reset it so that it’s just another forest. Without the demons,” Keith said. 

Lance reached behind him, found Keith’s arm and brought it around his waist. And just like that, the awkward fight was over. 

“I did miss you a lot. Two weeks is a long time away from you,” Lance admitted. Keith tightened his grip around his waist, and rested his head in the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“I missed you too. I always do, whether it is two weeks… A day, a minute. Or seconds…” Keith’s breath tickled against Lance’s ear, and his husky voice made him feel lightheaded. Lance tried keeping his eyes forward on the road, but when Keith started kissing his neck, each kiss leaving traces of tingly warmth, Lance lost the battle. 

“Ke-ith! I can’t concentrate,” he said in between a fit of giggles.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks, I can’t help it,” Keith stated plainly. 

* * *

For the next days, they travelled at a slow pace towards the Embassy. Each night they sat up camp, cooking Keith’s freshly caught game by a campfire. Lance would fall asleep in Keith’s arm, and until morning Keith would watch over him. They didn’t have any more arguments, instead using the quality time to make up for the weeks spent apart. Before meeting Lance, Keith had been mildly baffled at how Shiro and Adam stuck together like glue whenever they were next to each other. He didn’t quite understand it, how someone would want to constantly have their privacy invaded, to feel someone’s hands on you all the time. 

Now he understood. The time Adam and Shiro spent apart, never completely knowing if the other was safe, made every interaction and touch to come so much more anticipated. For the last weeks Keith had been restless, unable to sit still because if he did, he’d start worrying about Lance. Seeing him again made him finally release the breath it felt like he had been holding for ages.

Keith walked next to Lance and Canvas, giving the mare a much deserved break. No horse was meant for two riders, and the only reason Keith hadn’t walked or ran was simply because he wanted to be close to Lance. On top of that, not using his vampiric abilities made him feel more human. While neither him or Lance would’ve been alive right now if Keith didn’t have those abilities, he still found himself fondly dreaming about what life they could’ve had together if he was human. 

“Imagine how much easier all of this would be if I was like you,” Keith said aloud. Lance glanced down at him. 

“Human?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Hmm,” Lance pondered. “Finding a way to introduce you to my family would definitely be easier. And you wouldn’t have to wear weird glasses in public. So there’s that.”

Keith grunted in agreement. Then Lance’s hand reached out for him, rested on top of his head and he ran his fingers through his thick black hair. 

“But it would also mean everything would be different. All that’s happened… I can’t keep living thinking that it’s all been for nothing. Because that’s a lie. We were meant to be, Keith. Through it all, I met you, grew close to you and fell in love with you.”

Their eyes locked, and of course Keith saw that he meant it. Yet, he couldn’t shake off what was occupying his mind. 

“There’s one thing though, you forgot to mention. It’s a bit more significant than weird glasses,” Keith said, and Lance’s expression faltered. 

It didn’t need to be voiced. Lance knew as well. They had walked and danced around it, pretended it did not exist, kept ignoring it even as the issue grew every single day. Because Lance got older every single day. The words unsaid lingered for longer beneath the surface, especially so with Lance’s birthday approaching within a few weeks.

Lance’s lips were tight, and he turned his gaze forward. 

They traveled in silence for the last part, until the tall walls of the Embassy appeared by the horizon. The setting sun bathed the castle walls in soft shades of orange and pink, disguising the true white color of the marble. 

“Home sweet home,” Keith said, glancing at Lance. 

Lance was admiring the sight, but his expression was still distant. Home to Lance was with his family. Keith knew that. He wanted to be part of it, but how? How could they make the situation they were in work? How could they both end up happy and content? While Keith never doubted Lance’s love for him, he saw it clear as day that Lance was not content.

And even when Lance constantly denied it, telling both Keith and himself that this was meant to be, that he was content with this life, Keith kept coming back to a single thought. That Keith was the shackles around his feet, weighing him down when Lance was meant to be soaring freely wherever he wanted. 

For Lance’s return, Hunk had cooked a wonderful three-course meal. Everyone had gathered in the dining hall. Shiro, Adam, Allura, Romelle, Pidge, Matt, Shay, Coran and even all of the blades. They were an interesting bunch, consisting of many unlikely friendships, but they felt like family. Especially after Lance had become a part of their group, the familial love between them had only grown. As the mood was light, the table roaring with laughter and funny stories, Keith felt his tension slowly go away. He looked up at Lance sitting across from him, and when he saw him smile and joke, Keith couldn’t help but feel his heart grow two sizes. _ I will worry another day _ . Foolish to say perhaps, but it was more foolish to grieve for an unknown future. Tonight he would put his worries to sleep.

Instead, the night was filled with love. They laid in Lance’s bed, shivering and basking in afterglow. Lance’s panting underneath him evened out, and Keith flopped himself down beside him, landing with a groan. 

“Wow you-” Lance said, sucking in another breath. His cheeks were flushed. “You wore yourself out, huh?” His voice was breathless but warm and teasing, and even after having just finished, Keith felt excitement sparking up again. 

“Wore you out too,” Keith said.

Lance rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Possibly.” 

Keith scoffed, and rested his head on Lance’s chest, listening to the deep, thundering sound of his heart beating. 

“Nothing really beats coming back to this soft bed after travelling,” Lance said, sinking into his pillows even further. 

“We just fucked Lance, how can you say that?” Keith teased, pinching Lance’s arm lightly. 

Lance groaned. “Your ego is so fragile. Obviously  _ both  _ is the pinnacle of comfort, you moron.” 

“Nice save,” Keith said, earning a knock to his head. They laid there quietly for a while, feeling the summer breeze passing through the room from the balcony. An owl hooted and leaves rustled in the wind. Moments like these, Lance by his side and the world quiet around them, were when Keith felt most at peace.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Keith asked. Lance was quiet for a while, slightly stirring. 

“I have everything I want,” he finally said. 

Keith looked up at him. “No really. What do you want?”

Lance met his gaze, the corners of his eyes scrunching into fine lines with his widening smile. 

“Surprise me.” 

Keith chewed on his lip. “I feel like there’s no way to surprise you anymore.” 

He hadn’t intended it to sound so melancholic, but maybe it did. Lance had been through so much, uncovered ancient secrets and witnessed unthinkable horror. Perhaps the word “surprise” was bleak to him now, acts like a bouquet of flowers or a mystery day trip too small and unimportant next to the existence of vampires or witches, of evil dictators and lingering trauma. 

The look in Lance’s eyes softened. “That’s not true. You surprise me every day.” He leaned forward, and his soft lips met Keith’s. Lance’s words and his touch was like a great force pulling him in, like the current of a wave. “You never cease to amaze me,” Lance whispered. Keith wanted to say:  _ Neither do you, _ but instead he let Lance quiet the thoughts in his head with another kiss. 


	2. The Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is struggling to figure out how to make Lance's birthday perfect. Feeling insecure about his knowledge of romance, he goes on a quest for love through research and interesting conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! This one is long, much longer than any chapter I've written before, and that's because it was supposed to be split in two! But, as it's all about Lance's birthday it felt more natural to make it one. I hope that's not inconveniant. I know people have different opinions about the length of chapters, but I hope this is alright. I doubt every future chapter will be as long, but feel free to let me know what you guys prefer! :) 
> 
> Song recs (these should fit the length and feel of the chapter if you listen to them in order!):  
> \- Greek Tragedy - The Wombats  
> \- Bruises - Lewis Capaldi  
> \- Wildfire - Seafret  
> \- Linger - The Cranberries  
> \- Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine  
> \- My Guy - Kele Okereke  
> \- Queen of the Gaels - Adrian Ziegler  
> \- Bad Romance (Medieval Style Cover) - Hildegard von Blingin' (if you only listen to one of the songs PLEASE make it this towards the end of the chapter!!!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know what to give him,” Keith complained. “I have no idea how to be romantic!” 

Shiro gave him a pitiful look, one that said: “You’re completely right.” And not exactly what Keith needed to hear, which was: “No, Keith, you  _ are  _ romantic!”

Thankfully, Adam was there to save the day.

“Romance consists of different languages, Keith. Giving a grand gift or planning something huge isn’t the only way to show appreciation,” he said. 

Keith frowned. He had never really thought about that before. Then again, he never thought he’d need to. He never thought he would fall in love, but then Lance came into his life unexpectedly and proved him wrong. 

“What else then?” Keith asked. 

“It can be simply spending time together. I think for me and Shiro that’s what we value the most.” Adam cast a glance at Shiro, who nodded and smiled warmly. 

“It can be through words, like a speech or a letter, a song even, or maybe even just touching.” 

Keith couldn’t help but blush, thinking back to all of the touching they had done last night. How would he be able to make their usual habits special? 

“Well I’m not writing a song. Lance’s ears would bleed,” he stated. 

“Do some research, then. Think about what he likes, what you both like. It doesn’t need to be complicated or over-the-top.” 

Sometimes Lance was over-the-top though, how would Keith keep up with that when we himself was so… bland? 

As if reading his mind, Shiro spoke up. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Keith. Lance loves you, no matter what you end up doing.”

It was oddly comforting. Maybe it was the simple truthness of it. Through everything, all the bad things, all the danger and horror, Lance had stayed with him. Keith didn’t really understand it, but what else could it be but unconditional love? 

“Thanks guys. I can always count on you,” he said, sighing. 

Shiro and Adam grinned.

“Of course. We invented romance, didn’t we?” Adam said, turning to Shiro, who answered by puckering his lips. When they kissed, Keith wanted to be childish and gag, but couldn’t help but smile at the pure joy spreading in his chest. 

  
  


Research. That Keith could do. He had read countless of books. He knew the most niche facts. When he put his mind to something, the gods would have to strike him down to make him fail. Keith puffed his chest, before starting to browse the large library. 

He could do this. 

Turns out, reading about love didn’t  _ really  _ help him apply it to real life. Romance novels were filled with epic tales and heroic acts. In some ways, his own relationship had been epic. A bit too epic. And what was he supposed to do, stage another crisis? Shove Lance off a cliff before grabbing his arm,  _ heroically  _ hoisting him back up? Lance would probably not be very happy after that. 

And many of the greatest love stories ended in tragedy. Romeo and Juliet died for each other, loving each other so much they made fools of themselves. Patroclus died for Achilles, leaving him in a fury of grief and rage before dying himself. Cleopatra killed herself after hearing of Antony’s death. It all ended in death and misery, and Keith decided that looking to them for inspiration was off the table. 

“Hey Keith! What are you reading?” A voice piped up next to him. Keith fumbled, quickly closing a romance novel that had a particularly captivating steamy scene. He threw the book down. Not that he needed  _ that  _ kind of inspiration anyways...

“Oh, just uh… Garbage.” 

Romelle looked at him with big eyes and a quirked brow, but didn’t press him further on the matter. 

“Fantastic,” she said.

The silence after that was too awkward for Keith too handle, so he quickly changed the subject. 

“So, the princess is busy?” Keith guessed, as Romelle seemed bored and was walking around. 

“Very much so,” she said, sighing heavily and plopping down next to Keith. “You aren’t with Lance?”

“Uh, no… He’s working. And I’m actually trying to figure out what to do for his birthday. So I’m avoiding him a little bit.” 

Romelle frowned, and giggled. “He won’t like that very much.” 

“Probably not,” Keith said, scratching the back of his head. 

“So are you figuring it out?” 

“No,” he said sadly. Then he got an idea. “Actually… I was wondering… How do you and Allura show appreciation for each other?” 

Romelle seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but soon color rose to her cheeks.

“Oh! I haven’t really thought of that... That’s an interesting question,” she said, taking time to mull things over. 

“Playing around, I think. You know Lura can get so serious over her duties, so I try my best to ease her stress by making up a fun game or joke around. Sometimes she pretends to get mad if I play a prank on her, but then I see how she often relaxes afterwards. Everyone expects her to be perfect, to be a responsible ruler, but sometimes she just needs to unleash some of that childish youth, you know.” 

Keith let Romelle’s words sink in. That made a lot of sense. Some of the happiest times Keith and Lance had, were when they had fun. When the world didn’t seem so dark and gritty after all. 

“That’s actually really good advice, thank you,” he said, smiling to Romelle. 

Romelle grinned widely, her dimples deepening. “No problem, Keith! And I’m sure no matter what you do, Lance will be beyond ecstatic.”

It seemed everyone assumed Lance would be happy regardless of what Keith gave him. Maybe it was true, and Keith was stressing for nothing. Yet, he wanted Lance to feel  _ more  _ than happy. He wanted him to feel special, loved and precious. Like Keith treasured him more than anything on this earth, which he did. 

Keith’s next stop was the kitchen. There was one more person whose input could be very helpful to Keith, and that was Hunk. It was no surprise seeing him bent over a cookbook, writing down notes while something was sizzling above the hearth. 

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said, sniffing the wonderful smell that was filling the room. “What are you making?” 

“Keith, my man! I’m working on rabbit stew, per Lance’s request. I doubt I can do his mother justice, as much as he boasts about her dishes, but I’m trying to put my own spin on it.”

Hunk sprinkled some herbs into the pot, before tasting it slightly. 

Keith nodded, leaning onto the counter. 

Hunk glanced at him. “Something bothering you?” he asked, worry in his voice. 

“Oh uh, no,” Keith fumbled. “Well actually… I’m struggling to figure out what do for Lance on his birthday.” 

“Me too dude! I know I want to bake him a cake, but I haven’t figured out which. And I don’t want to ask him, because I want it to be a surprise you know!” 

Keith smiled. “That’s a great surprise,” he said, and feeling his heart fall a little because Hunk was a great cook, Lance loved food and sweets, and Hunk’s gift would probably outdo anything Keith could come up with. 

“So,” Hunk started, looking at Keith with compassion. “Running out of ideas?” he asked. 

Keith frowned. “More like having none to begin with. Lance wants me to surprise him. How do I do that?”

“What do you mean? You’re always surprising him.”

“As in surprising him with introducing nothing but danger to him? He found out bloodsucking vampires existed, thanks to me. And that we had the actual corpse of an evil dictator in our backyard. And that I’m over a hundred years old. Let’s not forget the grandest surprise of them all, Lotor. And then ripping out Lotor’s heart right in front of his face. Yeah, I’m always surprising him and he's scarred for life because of it,” Keith rambled on, feeling his skin heat up, a deep, dark fury settling in his stomach. 

When Keith looked up at Hunk, his eyes were wide.  _ Great job, Keith, this is probably the last thing Hunk wanted to put up with today.  _

Much to Keith’s surprise, Hunk instead started to laugh. “Damn, Keith, where did all of these insecurities come from all of a sudden? You alright?”

Keith felt himself blush, and sighed. “I may have been a bit tense. As of lately.

“No kidding. Let me guess… You’re scared and frustrated, because Lance is getting older. And it’s something you haven’t really talked about. And you can’t visit his family, who means the world to Lance…” 

“Yes. I really don’t need you to make a list of all the issues between Lance and I right now,” Keith said impatiently, dragging a hand across his face, before stopping in his tracks. 

“Did… Did Lance talk to you about this?” he asked. 

_ Of course he did. _

Hunk was intuitive, and could read people very well, but that was too spot on to be an assumption. 

“He might have mentioned it,” Hunk said slowly, and Keith couldn’t help but notice his elevated heart rate. 

“It’s fine, Hunk, really,” Keith quickly said. “It’s just as you said, we haven’t talked about it. We keep ignoring it…” 

Hunk moved the pot around, putting it off to the side out of the burning heat. “I told him he should talk to you properly about it. Talking is in my opinion the most important part of a relationship. After Shay and I started talking very openly about our issues, our relationship has felt almost indestructible,” he said. 

_ Affection through words. _

It was true, the communication between Lance and him had never been the best. Most of their past issues were only resolved when they talked honestly about it. Then again, some of those issues would not exist if they never opened their mouths in the first place.

“I  _ always  _ say the wrong things though,” Keith mumbled. 

Hunk smiled at him. “We  _ all  _ know you’re a man of action and not words. Lance knows too, more than any of us. And often, action speaks louder than words. Like, when you showed the sewing room to Lance. He was and is still so grateful for that. It wasn’t just an act of kindness, but you helped him utilize his skills and make a career for himself. You gave him purpose. Now  _ that  _ was a surprise.” 

_ Huh. _ Keith had never really thought of it that way. 

“And the thousands of times of you have saved him from certain death. You’re acting as if the gift you give him will either make him leave you or love you, when you’ve already proved yourself to him over and over again. He’s so stupidly in love with you he’ll  _ never  _ leave. Just as you would die for him, he would also die for you. And you’re so thick headed you can’t see that.”

The minutes following were silent. Blood was rushing around in his head, and his thoughts were all tangled and cluttered.  _ He would also die for you.  _ His chest felt tight, and while the idea that Lance really loved him that much gave him butterflies, even just thinking about Lance possibly dying,  _ for him, _ made Keith want to throw himself out the window. Lock Lance up. Make sure nothing and no one could ever harm him, so that it would never happen. 

“Hunk is so right, you know,” a voice from behind them said. Keith turned around, and Pidge was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Oh, he knows it,” Hunk said, going back to stirring the pot of rabbit stew. 

Keith didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t even open his mouth to speak. He could only walk, leaving Hunk and Pidge alone in the kitchen. 

Images of the tragic romance tales appeared before him. Achilles declaring for his ashes to be mixed with Patroclus’ after his death. Antony stabbing himself believing Cleopatra was dead. Romeo swallowing poison and Juliet impaling herself with a dagger, both believing each other to be dead. 

Keith did not wish for them to end up like a tragedy. But if by some cruel trick, if whatever gods existed wanted to punish him by taking Lance away, then Keith would do the same. He would swallow poison, die by swords, daggers and arrows, by his limbs being ripped apart, his heart torn out, and his body burned on the pyre. If Lance were to leave this earth, so would he. 

* * *

The days were hot and slow. Lance had spent much time inside, making up for his journey home by dedicating his days to sewing. Last time he had sold garments at a market, several people had acknowledged his clothing and made special requests. Just after his birthday, he would return and sell them. And while there were not much talk about a celebration, Allura had expressed that Lance absolutely  _ had to _ make something pretty for himself for his birthday. Lance suspected slightly she would arrange some sort of party, but also didn’t want to get his hopes up. Nonetheless, he made a new pattern for a suit he was quite excited to finish.

He had figured out which material to use for the doublet. It wasn’t entirely blue, as he often opted for when making clothing for himself. The material was mostly a shiny, light pink, with light blue floral accents. Working on it by the window, the sunlight made it gleam brightly. Once he had the pieces measured and cut, he would continue working on it using the sewing machine. The huge bronze machine had been moved from the manor, as they never stayed there anymore.

Part of Lance missed the solitude of the manor, he missed the cherub ceilings and marble statues, and he missed the intimate feel of the sewing room. Allura offered him another study room in the castle, which was nice of her. Yet, it did not feel the same. The floors were marbled, not wooden. The windows were large and the curtains were sheer. The cupboards weren’t painted blue and floral. While beautiful, it didn’t feel personal. Most of all, the room lacked history that the sewing room in the manor had. Back in the manor, it was as if Lance could feel Anetta’s presence next to him, even part of him, as he worked on the cloth. Now, he felt oddly alone, despite always being surrounded by people in the palace.

Lance told himself it was just the challenge of improving himself as a tailor, and not following in Anetta’s shadow but going his own way. Then there was also the absence of Keith. Well, Keith  _ was  _ there. They ate together, slept together, and spent time together when they met. But Lance spent most of the day sewing, and Keith did his own thing. When they did see each other, they walked on eggshells around each other, avoiding subjects like what the future held for them. 

Deep in thought, Lance had lost focus. He had been mapping out a piece of cloth with pins, and felt a sharp pinch on the tip of his finger. He had poked himself with the pin. It wasn’t unusual, it happened often when you worked with needles and thread between your fingers all day. Yet, Lance watched the spot of blood grow. It slowly burst from the small incision, drop becoming fatter and fatter until it pooled over and trickled down Lance’s finger, leaving a red trail. 

Watching it so closely, Lance remembered the incident in the forest outside of the manor. When Lance ran so fast he stumbled and scratched his knee. Keith had gone after him, and lost control in the presence of the blood. 

Could Lance ever handle something like that? Have the biology of his mind so transformed that the sight and smell of blood would make him want to stick his teeth into human flesh? 

As if called upon, the scars of puncture wounds all over his body started stinging, and the painful memories all came back to him. 

_ No. I could never do something like that to someone else. I wouldn’t.  _

  
  


“Have you guys seen Keith?” 

Lance had gone down to the basement, where Shiro and Adam and the blade of Marmora members sparred. Lance hadn’t seen Keith all day. When Lance woke up, Keith wasn’t next to him. It was unlike him, even if Keith went hunting at night while Lance slept, he always managed to come back and be there when Lance woke up. 

“No, haven’t seen him today,” Adam said. 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek in worry. “Me neither…” 

Shiro was about to say something, but Lance beat him to it. “Did something happen? Do you think he’s okay-” 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Lance. He’s probably working on something for tomorrow,” Shiro said, before, earning a nudge from Adam. 

“I mean, I don’t know what he’s doing but I’m sure he’s alright,” Shiro quickly corrected himself. 

Lance’s eyes widened.  _ Tomorrow.  _

That was his birthday. He had almost forgotten it himself, being so wrapped up in his projects. Was Keith planning something? Lance remembered Keith asking him what he wanted, but Lance gave him a lazy answer. He felt warmth spread through his body from his core, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe that was why Keith had been so distant lately. 

Lance decided he’d let him be, and returned to his sewing study. He had after all, an outfit that needed to be finished for tomorrow. 

  
  


When he went to sleep that night, Keith still was not back. Lance was too tired to care, and fell upon his bed right after entering the room. His eyes felt strained and his body was heavy. He had finished several projects that day, and he welcomed sleep fully, not even bothering taking his clothes off.

The next morning however, he found himself in only a shirt. A familiar weight was next to him, warm against his side. 

Red eyes peered at him through dark lashes. 

“Keith,” Lance said softly, voice groggy with sleep. 

“Happy birthday, Lance,” he said, closing the gap between them with a kiss. 

Lance giggled. “My morning breath, Keith,” he complained. 

“And as I’ve stated a million times before, I don’t care.” 

Keith looked at him, gazing into his eyes deeply. He reached out for him, stroking some of the locks of his hair out of his face. 

“You’re twenty today,” Keith stated. 

Lance nodded. “Strange.” 

“Feel any older?” 

“Hm… Come to think of it…” Lance reached for his back, making a face. “My poor back is hurting, I might have to start using a cane… I don’t think I’m fit to take baths myself either,” Lance said, putting on a strained voice. His voice cracked near the end, not managing to keep his laughter back. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Ah, how you jest. Although… I wouldn’t mind helping you out in the bath,” he said, smiling devilishly. 

Lance grinned. “It’s settled then.” 

“Let’s be quick. I made a deal with the others of keeping you until dinner time, but before then, I’ve got things to show you.” 

Keith got up, and dragged Lance with him out of the bed. 

“You made a deal? You make it seem like I’m some high-demand merchandise,” Lance said and laughed. 

“Well you are! Everyone wants a piece of you today. But I don’t give up without a fight.” 

Keith brought Lance closer, closing his arms around him. 

Lance hummed, and wrapped his own hands around Keith. “Good.” 

  
  


Their bath was quick, ending up with more splashing around than actual washing. Afterwards, they dried off and put on clothes. Keith told Lance to wear lightweight clothes, which made Lance look at him suspiciously. 

“Lightweight so you can rip them off easily?” 

Keith’s face grew red like tomatoes. “No!” 

Lance laughed, and kept teasing him. “Could it be that you want me to yourself today for your own selfish desires?” 

Keith sighed in defeat. “Yes. Now let’s get moving, so that my  _ selfish desires _ will get fulfilled.” 

The trek was about half an hour long. Keith led them out the castle and through the courtyard, before entering the thick pine forest. Despite being shaded by the trees, the sun was still high on the sky and by the time they were halfway there, Lance was sweating.

“I guess I understand the lightweight clothes now,” he said, loosening the collar of his linen shirt. 

“It’s not much further now.” 

Lance knew they were going in the direction of the ocean, but that was all he knew. He had never ventured out so far, and knew little of the area surrounding the palace. 

They approached a heavily wooded area, thick with ferns, weeds and bushes. Keith pulled some of them apart, creating an opening. 

“It’s just through here,” he said, gesturing for Lance to go through. 

And when he did, the whole world seemed to open up. 

A bright blue shoreline came into view. It’s wasn’t a very big beach, but the sight of it made Lance gasp in wonder. The sand really couldn’t compare to the fine texture that was in Altea, and most of the beach consisted of pebbles and stones. But stretched out ahead of them was an unending horizon. With no land in sight, it felt as if they could be at the end of the world. Lance removed his boots, and walked barefoot across the stones until he reached the waves lapping against sand and stone. 

“I know it’s no Altean beach, but…” Keith said, following behind him. 

“Keith, it’s beautiful,” Lance said, looking back at him. Keith smiled fondly. 

Lance walked further, stepping into the water. The water was slightly cold, but Lance quickly got used to it. He was about to take his shirt off, but Keith stopped him. 

“Before you jump in, there’s something else too.” 

Lance curiously followed Keith’s glance, which landed on a small wooden boathouse situated near the end of the beach. 

“So, for the last weeks I’ve been trying to figure out what I could do for your birthday. And a few days ago I remembered I came across this beach one time when hunting,” Keith started, as they walked along the shore. 

“I don’t think anyone has been here for many, many years. The boathouse was almost falling apart. And I’m no carpenter, but, well I tried to make it look better.” 

The wood had been painted blue, and Lance could smell the fresh paint. While some of the wooden beams were chipped in places and looked weathered, the building still seemed sturdy. There was an obvious hole in the roof that had recently been covered. 

“This is incredible! I didn’t know you were so handy,” Lance said, grinning at him. 

Keith blushed, humbled by Lance’s compliments. “Look inside,” he said. 

Lance grabbed for the wooden hatch, and the door opened with a creak. Despite the blazing sun outside, the inside of the boathouse was cool. The wooden floor was made of birch, and had been freshly scrubbed and smoothed out. Lance could walk barefoot all over it, not worrying in the slightest for splinters. The walls were lined with nautical items. Colorful fishing nets, green glass bottles and an old ships’ wheel. Pieces of driftwood were also placed on the walls, creating almost artistic imagery. But the most prominent item in the room was not on the walls. An elegant, navy-blue sofa was situated in the middle of the boathouse, beneath a small window. The color was so regal and striking, and the material was of velvet. Lance had never seen a sofa so extraordinary, not even in the Embassy or Marmora Manor. A bookcase was placed next to it, already filled with various books. 

“This is…” 

The words died in Lance’s mouth, as he was too perplexed to say anything at all. 

“How- Where did you find this?” Lance ended up asking. 

Keith smiled widely. “The castle has a basement filled with random stuff. The sofa was hidden beneath a sheet and multiple crates.” 

“And you somehow got it all this way?!”

Keith laughed. “Vampire strength, Lance. And, Shiro helped.” 

“Right, right.” 

Lance couldn’t stop smiling. He reached for the material, feeling the velvet underneath his fingers. On top of a cushion, there was a rectangular box, wrapped in red cloth. Lance looked over at Keith. 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“It’s for you. A gift.” 

“Another one? Keith, you’ve given me so much already.” 

“And I would give you more. I would give you the whole world, if I could. And all the stars, and all of the planets.” 

Lance felt his lip trembling, and an ache formed in his chest.  _ This is love, _ he thought.  _ This pressure so crushing it could destroy me.  _

He fought against the tears that threatened to spill, not wanting to upset Keith at all. Quickly he reached for the box, and unwrapped the cloth slowly. He recognized the cloth being one of Keith’s handkerchiefs, with his initials embroidered into the corner. 

“Don’t think you’re getting this back, by the way,” Lance said, holding on to the handkerchief. 

Keith only laughed. “Didn’t count on it.” 

The box itself was wooden and simple, and on the front Keith’s initials had been burned into the wood. 

“Jewelry box?” 

Keith nodded, waiting for Lance top open it. 

Lance didn’t know what he had expected. Jewelry, perhaps. 

He did not expect to find a clamshell. For a moment, he didn’t think it was real, as the color was so iridescent he scarcely thought it be possible. But parts of it was chipped, revealing the chalky core. The clamshell was slightly ajar, and when he opened it, the inside was even more colorful. The mother of pearl shined brightly, reflecting the light coming through the window. And that was not all.

When Lance opened it fully, a pearl was revealed. A small, white pearl. It had been polished and fastened to the shell. 

“It was my mother’s. Well, I can’t be certain, but it would make sense. K. K for Krolia Kogane.” Keith said, with an emotion Lance could not quite place. Keith never spoke about his mother, or his father, and Lance had always assumed Keith never knew his parents at all. 

“I don’t know if it’s a fabrication of my mind, or something I remember, but… I’ve always had this box, with the clamshell in it. And I’ve always thought that my father gave that to her. Burned her initials into it, probably found the shell. I don’t have much to remember them by, but I’ve watched over this box, making sure it never got lost.”

“And you’re giving it to me?” Lance asked softly. 

Keith smiled. “I haven’t had a purpose for it, until now. I thought it would be fitting, as you’re… a pearl in the ocean. My pearl, at least.” Color rose to his cheeks, and his smile became a smirk. Lance laughed heartily. 

“Cheesy.” 

Lance closed the clamshell carefully, putting it back into the cushioned box. 

His expression turned serious, and he reached for Keith, placing his hands upon his cheeks.

“I love you,” he said. “Thank you for all of this.” 

“Did I surprise you?” Keith asked, wrapping his arms around Lance. 

“Yes, you surprised me over and over again,” Lance answered, tip-toeing to place a kiss on Keith’s lips. 

Keith met his, and their smiles widened in between kisses. “I’m glad,” Keith said. 

“You can go swimming now. Maybe you can persuade me to join you.” 

Lance grinned against him, eyes narrowing. 

“Will it be as hard as it was to persuade you to join me in the bath?” 

Keith walked backwards, letting Lance slump over him until his back was against the wall. 

“I might make it more of a challenge,” Keith pondered. 

Lance watched the way his lashes fluttered, how his blush intensified, and preened at the fact that Keith was so weak for him. 

His hand slipped beneath Keith’s shirt, feeling the structure of his bones and muscles beneath his fingers. 

“Doubtful… But I’m always up for a challenge.” 

  
  


Keith had changed into a more formal attire, as Lance had splashed his other clothes with seawater before they even undressed to swim anyway. He wore the garments Lance had tailored for him last time there was a party, except the cloak. Lance stepped out of the bathroom, having freshened up and dressed himself. 

“Lance,” Keith said, feeling his breath hitch as he looked at Lance, wearing a new pink and blue doublet. The laces were golden, running down the middle of his torso and both of the arms. 

“It’s a bit hot to wear, but that’s the price of looking hot, eh?” Lance said, pushing his hair back with his hand. 

“You look very handsome,” Keith said, reaching his arm out. Lance grabbed it, and they left the room together. 

“So do you, my king,” Lance declared, making Keith blush using such a title. Even as an endearing term, it was out of line to say, especially staying in a princess’ castle. But no one was there to hear it but Keith, and that alone made him gush with pride. He wanted Lance to call him such things, he wanted him to say all the things that were deemed inappropriate. It felt like a secret, one only between the two of them. 

They entered the throne room, that had been transformed into half a dining hall, and half a dance floor. 

The sun cast the room in orange and yellow, the light bouncing off the marbled walls. All the windows were adorned with flowers, blue and white petals braided into long green vines. 

Keith heard Lance gasp beside him. 

All of the castle residents had gathered, most of them sitting around a long dining table that was placed just below the dais. Upon seeing Lance and Keith enter, they all rose up and shouted out in celebration. 

“Happy birthday, Lance!” 

Lance nearly jumped at the sudden eruption, and color rose to his cheeks immediately. With all the attention on him, he subconsciously tried hiding behind Keith, causing him to laugh. 

“Are you shy?” Keith asked, and Lance tried to glare at him. It didn’t last long, as Lance’s smile was widening and he had a hard time containing his laughter. 

“This is crazy,” Lance said, looking at everyone who had gathered. The table was full to the brim with food, and a grand cake was put in the middle. 

Lance approached the layered cake, that was frosted blue with swirls imitating waves. Small candles were placed on top, and Lance’s name was written in white, cursive frosting. 

“Hunk? You made this?” Lance asked, eyes glistening and almost seeming sad as he looked at Hunk.    


“Of course! Now, I flavoured it with lemon and I’m not too sure if you’ll like it at all, but-” 

Hunk was interrupted by Lance flinging himself onto him in a hug. Hunk wrapped his arms around him and laughed warmly. 

“It’s perfect,” Lance mumbled into his shoulder. 

As a small band of musicians played harmoniously for them, they dined. Wine was passed around, this time not only having wine mixed with blood so Lance could drink without worry. After they were full, presents were given.

Keith watched in silence and wonder as Lance opened them. He watched his blue eyes light up with surprise and glee every time, voice becoming louder the more he drank. Some of the presents were books, and some were jewelry. From Coran, whom he had bonded with a lot the previous months, he received jeweled cuffs for his shirts. Allura gifted him an arsenal of exquisite cloth she had received form visiting diplomats, along with silk sheets. Shiro and Adam gave him a dagger, which Lance unsheathed. It was beautiful, and the craftsmanship was intricate. Floral shapes had been carved into the metallic handle. But it was not just a decorative piece. The blade itself was split between a sharp metal on one side, and firm wood on the other. It was a functional dagger, meant as protection. Specifically protection against vampires. 

It was a thoughtful and necessary gift, but part of Keith felt dread at the sight of it. It being a reminder of Lance’s mortal fragility. A reminder of all the times Lance would have needed the dagger in the past. And a reminder that Keith himself was a vampire, almost everyone around the table were, and that in a house full of vampires Lance could never be  _ truly  _ safe. Because vampires lost control, and Keith knew that better than anyone. 

Despite the implications, Lance smiled warmly at them, and thanked them for the gift. Any seriousness that had fallen over the table disappeared, and the lighthearted chatter resumed.

As they drank, their inhibitions lowered and soon most of them had gathered on the dance floor. The band played a cheerful, energetic folk tune, the flutes presence being strong. Romelle started a chain, grabbing for Lance’s hand and dragging him along with her. Keith watched, thinking he was safe, but then Lance reached for his hand forcefully, and he had no choice but to join. 

As more people joined the chain, the ends linked into a circle. In tune with the music, they moved together, inward and outward, raising their arms while shouting in unison. When the tempo of the song increased, Keith felt himself be dragged along, the circle going around and around until they changed the direction. Lance and Keith’s hands were clammy as they held on for dear life, but that did not matter. All that mattered to Keith was the laughter that bubbled out of Lance’s throat, his eyes crinkling in an expression of pure joy. Keith didn’t think he had ever seen him so happy. 

Maybe it was the first time Lance had ever felt truly welcome, like this was where he belonged. That he was family.

Several hours later the sun had gone down and the sky was darkening. It was late, the energy was slowly dying out, and the band was playing the final song. Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, and Lance was resting his head against Keith’s chest. He was obviously tired, but had refused to leave. The joy in his expression was still clear, and Keith thought there was no way his cheeks were not hurting, with how much he had smiled that night. They kept swaying to the slow, romantic tune. Occasionally Keith would take Lance’s hand to give him a twirl. Lance was putty in his hands, letting Keith lead them around without a care in the world.

When the last chords of the lute and the harp had been played, Keith and Lance stilled, basking in the silent echo of the hall. Everyone had left, leaving them alone. 

“Tired?” Keith asked. Lance only nodded sleepily. 

“Did you enjoy your day?” 

Lance grinned widely. “I think it would be impossible to top this day. Thank you for this,” he said, eyelids heavy.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything. Besides, Allura was the mastermind behind the party.” 

“Still, you make everything better, Keith. You make me feel more than I thought was possible.” 

Keith swallowed heavily. That feeling was mutual. Just seeing Lance sleepy and pliable in his arms was enough to make his mind fuzzy, and despite vampires never getting sick, he felt feverish. 

“Before planning this, I tried doing some research. About love,” Keith said, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous. 

Lance smirked slightly, and quirked an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Keith felt himself blush. “Because… You deserve the best kind of love. And I’m not perfect.”

“But you are. You are perfect to me. Whether you give me castles or roses, it wouldn’t matter because I’d love you all the same,” Lance said, the tiredness of his eyes gone and replaced by affection. 

Another emotion appeared on his face, one Keith could not quite place. Lance opened his mouth to speak. 

“I know it’s selfish of me, to demand so much of you, to demand your devotion and time when my time will eventually run out… And I know you’re frustrated-” 

Keith was about to argue against it, but Lance put a finger to his lips, keeping him quiet.

“- Don’t fight me on this. I understand it perfectly. And as selfish as I am, I still have to ask you… To be with me. For a little longer, despite it all. Because if I found myself without you I don’t think I would ever be whole again.” 

The words were like daggers through Keith’s heart. Painful and poignant, aiming between the ribs where his heart lay exposed. Lance eyes had teared up, and he didn’t hold back when one of them trickled down his cheek. 

It was too much for Keith, and he felt his eyes sting and nostrils burn, vision blurring with his own tears. 

“Why do you even ask? I will  _ never  _ leave you.  _ I’m _ the selfish one, because even if you tried to go, I would fight to keep you here with tooth and nails. I don’t care about gray hair or wrinkles,” Keith said, running his fingers through Lance’s locks to punctuate his words. 

At the mention of wrinkles, Lance winced through his tears, making Keith laugh. 

“We don’t have to worry. You don’t need to be immortal, and I’m sorry if I made it seem like I want you to be. I just want to stay with you, that’s all,” Keith explained. 

He reached out for Lance’s face, wiping away the last of his tears. After, Lance gently grasped his hand, and placed a kiss on his fingers. 

Both their shoulders were relaxed as if a heavy burden had been lifted.

“Alright then,” Lance said quietly, almost a whisper. 

And despite the lack of music, they danced some more as they once had, as if they were standing on a lonely balcony as the snow descended around them in the cold winter night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Next chapter will most likely be posted within the end of this week :)


	3. The Tested Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns that it will not be long until Pidge and Hunk will go through with the turning from human to vampire, and Lance is not sure what to think of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm utdating a bit later than planned, so sorry about that! This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I hope it's okay!:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Once August had approached and the summer was nearing its end, the leisurely atmosphere in the palace started to change. Lance hadn’t exactly wrapped his head around it, but the political situation amongst the vampires was in chaos. Without their leader, the country of Daibazaal was disorganized. Sendak had taken over many of Lotor’s duties, but nobles and businessmen were often in disagreement. Allura had met with diplomats from Daibazaal, who were interested in trading with her people. While it could mean future peace between them, the vampire race was still split in two between those who respected humans and wanted to live in peace next to them, and those who ultimately wanted to enslave humankind. 

Lance realized he had been living in a bubble, forgetting that just because perhaps the most evil of the vampires had been slain, there were still hundreds who followed in Lotor’s footsteps. Because the palace was open to new visitors, Lance had been advised to avoid them as they could potentially harm him. So, to get away from that and to keep himself productive, Lance travelled between markets to sell garments. Sometimes he would travel alone, finally feeling comfortable enough to do so without Keith, and sometimes he brought company. 

This time Pidge and Hunk had joined him. On the way back home from a market, they were each riding their horses. Their sacks that had been full of clothes were now empty, after a successful weekend. There were few moments their stand in the marketplace had been without customers, and in the end only a couple of garments were left on the nearly empty stand. As they rode towards the Embassy, Lance was smiling, feeling content. People had recognized him, and they even knew his name. 

“Lance McClain is here, he makes  _ exquisite  _ clothing, even to a fair price!” He had heard someone in a crowd say. It was an indescribable feeling. Just months prior he was a nobody, completely unknown. Months prior, Lance was convinced he would die, young and unimportant. But here he was, with a pouch full of coin and with a reputation of success. 

“It’s nice to just be us humans for a change,” he said, with Hunk and Pidge riding next to him. 

“It’s a stupid thought probably, but I always feel inferior whenever Keith is suddenly miles ahead of me, or when Shiro lifts boulders and trees covering the road with no problem. At least the laws of the universe applies to you guys just as much as me.” 

When neither of them said anything, Lance looked at them. Hunk and Pidge were looking at each other, with a weird expression on their faces. 

“Hey, buddy, you know that the ceremony is happening soon right?” Hunk asked, glancing at Lance. 

He almost seemed nervous. 

Lance frowned. “Ceremony? Is someone getting married?” he asked, excitement sparking in his chest at the thought of such a celebration. 

Hunk’s expression didn’t change. 

“No… Uhm…” Hunk struggled with expressing his words, and turned to Pidge for help. 

Pidge coughed shortly before speaking. “As you know, Hunk and I have been preparing to turn. These last few years we’ve been doing research, so that the transitions will be going as smoothly as possible, hopefully without any problems.” 

Lance had nearly forgotten. Of course he knew, the first time they told him he had been heartbroken. Back when he didn’t understand anything that was happening, when vampires seemed like something pulled out of his nightmares. 

This time, it was not a shock. Even so, a knot formed in his stomach. 

“The ceremony will be held in a few months, on Samhain. After that we’ll be vampires,” Pidge continued.

Hearing them say it so plainly felt different than knowing that sometime it would happen. Lance hadn’t asked about it. He assumed it was something far off into the future.

The knot grew firmer, and Lance found it hard to say anything. 

“Lance?” Hunk asked, worry in his voice. 

“We’ll still be us-” he started, but Lance cut him off. 

“Oh, I just didn’t know it was happening so soon! You guys must have anticipated this for a long time.” 

Lance was aware his voice was unnaturally high-pitched. He was also aware that they could tell he felt awkward, but Lance could not find the courage to talk about that right now. Instead he changed the subject. He looked around, and his eyes landed on a patch of mushrooms just at the edge of the forest. 

“Hey, why don’t you make skewered mushrooms when we get back? I like those,” Lance said, looking at Hunk. 

Hunk smiled, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can do that.” 

Lance spent the last of the summer season by the beach. Whenever he could, he would hike to Keef’s Reef, as he nicknamed it. Keith wasn’t impressed by the name, but Lance kept calling it that anyway. He spent the days swimming, and during rainy or colder days he sat inside the boathouse, lounging on the velvet sofa while reading books. Sometimes Keith went with him, and they spent quality time together in private, away from prying eyes. 

“I hate this book,” Lance declared closing a worn copy of Shakespeare’s play  _ Romeo and Juliet. _ “It’s too depressing.” He put the book down, adjusting his position so that he was resting against Keith’s chest again. 

Keith hummed. “Agreed.” 

“I like happy endings. Where nobody dies and the couples end up together. No one reads for realism anyway. Everyone reads to escape their lives,” Lance mumbled, staring at the fishing net adorning the wall. The fish would agree with him, if they could read to take their minds off of nets and hooks, they probably would. 

“Including you?” Keith asked, intertwining his fingers with Lance’s. 

“Sometimes.” Lance looked at their hands, how Keith’s pale skin contrasted his. His veins were blue underneath it, and it made them look delicate. Ironic, considering how Keith was nearly indestructible. 

“Is there anything you’re trying to escape right now?” 

Sometimes Keith would do this, pry at Lance’s mind until Lance’s glass tipped over, and whatever worries he kept inside burst out of him. It was mildly infuriating how Keith managed to do so every time, but most times it made Lance feel lighter and relieved afterwards. 

“Not right  _ now, _ at this second. I don’t mind this reality,” Lance said, peeking up at Keith. 

The smile he received made him feel butterflies. 

“Me neither,” Keith said. 

“Is it… Sanguine Mort?”

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “What does that mean?” 

“It’s the ritual, the turning ceremony. I know Hunk and Pidge mentioned it.” 

“Oh, right.” 

Lance looked away, and both were quiet. 

“... Do you want me to tell you about it?” Keith asked. 

Lance had no idea what the ceremony was, or how it all happened. All he knew was that a human had to die with vampire blood in their system in order to turn. 

In order for Hunk and Pidge to become vampires… They had to die. 

The thought made Lance want to vomit. 

“Not sure,” Lance answered weakly. He knew Keith wanted him to be open and honest, but truthfully Lance wanted to avoid that conversation. Just thinking about it made him feel weird and uncomfortable. 

Keith’s grip in Lance’s hand tightened. “It probably sounds scary. Maybe it would seem so at first. Some of the traditions are very old and probably outdated, but in some ways the ritual is a form of celebration. It’s not just about death, but it’s also a celebration of a new life.” 

While the parties held in the palace were always entertaining, Lance found it hard to imagine the ceremony being just as cheerful. 

“Aren’t they scared?” Lance asked, thinking of how Hunk and Pidge knowingly, and willingly, prepared for death. 

“A little bit maybe. They know everything though, so they are mentally prepared. But everyone is anxious before doing something they’ve never done before so, yes. They probably are a bit scared.” 

Lance chewed on his lip. He couldn’t imagine what that was like. It wasn’t just knowing you would die, but also knowing you would be immortal afterwards. The past year there had been several times where Lance had thought he would die. Sometimes he even accepted it. But never had he considered what it would be like to wake up immortal, never aging as your family and friends died around you. 

He didn’t doubt their reasons for making such a decision, Hunk doing it for love, and Pidge doing it for family. And maybe it was him being selfish, but Lance himself found it hard to visualize making such a sacrifice. 

“You could talk to them about it. It’s more insightful hearing their perspectives. I know they would appreciate you standing by them as well. I think having you around has impacted us all positively, not just me,” Keith said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, maybe I should do that.” 

That was what Lance said, but even so he drowned himself in work to avoid meeting with them. He felt cold-hearted for doing so, but what would he say to them? I’m looking forward to the ceremony? I hope your deaths are swift and painless and that you wake up replenished? I hope as freshly-baked vampires you don’t lose control and bite me? 

Eventually, Lance had to suck it up, and face them. He wandered into the kitchen, and as always, something delicious-smelling was cooking over the hearth. 

Both Hunk and Pidge were there, with Matt and Shay hanging around as well. 

“Hey guys,” Lance said, nervously aware of how they had not really talked to each other for days. 

“What’s up, Lance?” Matt said, sipping from a goblet of… Wine? No. That had to be blood. 

“Oh, just, wanted to say hi.” 

Hunk turned around, facing him. “You hungry?” 

Lance shook his head, but smiled. “No, but that smells very good.” 

Hunk beamed at him. “ I’m trying out something new! You should taste it when it’s ready.” 

The atmosphere in the kitchen was not heavy, per se, but there was still things unsaid lingering in the air. 

And apparently it was awkward enough for Shay to leave. “I got some things to do so… Maybe you could help me out, Matt?” 

“With?” Matt asked, unaware of the tension. 

“Just some stuff. You know what they say, four hands is better than two, or… Two heads is better than one? Something like that.” She laughed nervously, glance shifting between Lance and Hunk. 

_ Okay, thank you Shay for making the elephant in the room even bigger than it is, _ Lance thought. 

Eventually Matt joined her, and the trio were left alone. 

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Hunk cut him to the chase. 

“I know you well enough by now to understand that you’re worried, and scared that once we turn you’ll be left behind, or that our opinion of you will change now that we’ll be running around with the ‘elders’ or something, but that’s not how it is. We’re your friends, and we’ll continue to be so. If you’ll have us,” Hunk said. 

Lance was baffled by his bluntness, and took some time to figure out what to say. 

“I… Of course I’ll have you. You are my closest friends and… I’m sleeping with a vampire, so naturally I wouldn’t shun you away for a reason like that,” he said. 

“Too much information, Lance,” Pidge mumbled quietly. 

“As if it’s a secret, _Pidge,”_ Lance rebutted. 

“Anyway… I guess you’re right. I think part of why I’ve felt at place here is because of you guys. And I know you’ll still be yourselves, but you can’t deny that this  _ will  _ be a big change. And yes, honestly, it freaks me out. But that’s not a good enough reason for why I’ve avoided you… So, I guess what I really wanted to say is that I’m sorry.” 

Lance was scared they wouldn’t like what he said, but when he looked at them, he was only met with genuine smiles. 

“It’s okay, Lance. I mean, we get it. You’re still pretty fresh to the whole vampire concept,” Pidge said, reaching out to pat him on the back. 

Lance looked at Hunk. “I can’t believe you called them elders, though. If Allura was here to hear it she would be pissed,” Lance said, giggling. 

They laughed. “She would be  _ so  _ angry.”

“I guess that’s something that will suck, with not being human anymore. No more making fun of vamps,” Pidge said, feigning a tear. “But please Lance, do not stop the teasing on our account,” she added. 

“You say that now, what will you say when you’re at the expense of my fantastic vampire puns?” 

“Let’s be fair, your puns were never  _ that  _ great to begin with,” Hunk said, earning a scowl from Lance. 

It felt nice, to be joking and having fun like they had never hit that bump in the road. It was a relief, and convinced Lance that it would be impossible to lose this, even after Hunk and Pidge had turned. 

“Hey, Hunk? Won’t you miss cooking?” Lance asked. It was after all his passion, and vampires didn’t need food. 

“The day I stop cooking, is the day I’ll die and actually  _ stay  _ dead. Besides, someone needs to keep you fed! And even if my appetite is gone, my tastebuds will still be there, thank God. Now that would be misery.” 

Lance laughed, and Pidge nudged at his side. “Don’t be surprised if he starts spiking the stew with blood though.” 

Lance made a grimace, feeling nauseous at the thought. “In that case, maybe I’ll make my own dinner.”

As the nights became colder, and the sky darkened earlier, it was clear that summer was letting go. The ocean was too cold for swimming, and Lance resorted to staying inside the boathouse wrapped in blankets. Keith helped him set up a fireplace, building a small chimney along with it. Neither of them were architects or engineers, that was certain, but with Lance’s experience from his former jobs and with Keith’s strength and technique it didn’t turn out half-bad. The beach became their hideaway, a place to unwind and avoid the business of the palace. When the wind howled and Lance listened to the waves crash against the shore, it almost felt like he was back home. Perhaps that was Keith’s intention as well, to give Lance something that made him feel more at place. 

“Have you ever thought about just stepping on a ship and sail away?” Lance asked, looking through the window gazing at the raging sea. 

“I did actually, once,” Keith answered, throwing a log into the fireplace. It caught fire quickly, and the flames licked against the glass hatch after Keith closed it. 

“Wait, really?” Lance had never travelled by sea anywhere. He had been on boats, but not once had he crossed the horizon looking for new lands. To all of his knowledge, the world ended by the horizon.

“Yes. It was after Zarkon was killed. I was… In a bad place. After the war, time sort of stopped. All I had known after becoming a vampire was fighting, and suddenly I realized that my miserable life would last forever. Shiro and Adam tried to keep me from leaving, even offered to come with me, but I guess I needed some time to reflect.” 

Lance listened intently. Keith rarely spoke about his earlier vampire days. 

“Where did you go?” 

Keith sat down next to him. “North. An abandoned island that’s of pure ice and snow. Part of me hoped I’d freeze to death, but that’s not possible. Instead I stayed there for a year, and barely survived. The island was uninhabitable to most animals and humans, so I starved a lot.”

His expression turned serious, and lines appeared on his forehead. “Eventually something bad happened. I don’t know if you… I probably shouldn’t say it.” 

Lance grabbed his hand. “Tell me,” he said softly. 

“A ship had gotten lost. The crew went ashore, and… I was starving. I couldn’t make sense of anything, my body was shutting down and… I couldn’t stop myself. Their warm blood was pumping in their veins, and the smell, even the sound was too loud. So I… Slaughtered them.” 

He looked at Lance, and the shame was obvious in his eyes. “There is no excuse, but I was scared that if I told you about this earlier you would think I was no different than Lotor.”

Lance’s grip tightened. “It’s horrible. That’s true… But that’s not you anymore. You and Lotor are not the same. You have proven that many times.” 

Despite the grim story, Lance smiled at him. It was obviously a painful memory to Keith, something he still felt so guilty about. 

“What did you do after?” 

“I went back home, to Shiro and Adam. They helped me a lot. With both controlling my urges and also coming to terms with who I was. If it wasn’t for them, I would have been a lost cause.”

“I’m glad you have them,” Lance said, curling up against Keith on the couch. 

  
  
They stayed like that until the sky was pitch black and the only light came from candles and the crackling fire. 

“Must be past midnight,” Keith said, looking out the window. It had started raining, and the raindrops splattered against it violently. 

“We should stay here tonight,” Lance mumbled in a tired voice. 

“Yeah... “ They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. 

“I’m 110 today,” Keith said.

Lance’s head shot up. “Wait, what?” 

“Or I guess, I  _ would’ve _ been. A hundred-and-ten and dead, that is.”

Lance looked at him with wide eyes. “It’s your birthday?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Keith smiled coyly. “We rarely celebrate birthdays. If we do, it’s mostly just for jests.”

“What? Birthdays are so nice though! I haven’t even gotten you a gift-” 

“I don’t need a gift.”

“Well, I want to give you one!” 

Keith laughed warmly. “We’re spending time together. Take the day off tomorrow, and reserve the day for me. I’ll accept that gift,” he said, his eyes gleaming. 

Part of Lance wanted to fight him, to stay up all night and figure out something amazing he could give to Keith. But seeing the look in his half-lidded eyes and the quirk of his smile, Lance felt himself give in. 

Lance scoffed. “Alright then, you selfless man. I’ll lay down my needles and threads for the day. We’ll go exploring, maybe go hiking. Maybe up the mountain nearby, and see some pretty sights. And then by the end of the day, we can go back here. And I’ll give you another… pretty sight,” he said, voice dropping an octave towards the end.

He looked up innocently at Keith, whose eyes had darkened and whose smirk was gone, instead replaced by parted lips.

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith said, and Lance couldn’t help but laugh at how his voice cracked. 

“Until then, you be a good pillow for me while I sleep, alright?” Lance said, patting Keith’s peck as he curled up on his chest. 

“Of course,” Keith said, humour in his voice. Listening to the crackling fire and rain hitting the window, Lance was already feeling drowsiness wash over him. Soon he was falling asleep to the warmth of Keith under him. Somewhere while slipping into unconscious state, Lance thought he heard a faint: “Sweet dreams, Lance.” And knowing Keith would be there to watch over him, his dreams  _ were _ sweet; bright and happy, free of death, blood and monsters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of klance in this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! I think it's interesting to explore a bit more of Pidge's and Hunks journeys in this story, so I'm looking forward for whats to come!


	4. The Sanguine Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the turning of Hunk and Pidge, being done under the ceremony called the Sanguine Mort. 
> 
> Lance really has no idea what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This chapter is heavy. 
> 
> In case violence/blood is a sensitive issue for you I'd highly recommend checking the end notes (that does include spoilers) for trigger warnings. The graphic depictions of violence warning on this fic isn't there for no reason. Take care of yourself, and don't keep reading if it makes you feel bad! 
> 
> Music rec:   
> The Witch Trials - Peter Gundry  
> The Grim Reaper - Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> Grimstone Manor - Nox Arcana  
> The Coven - Peter Gundry  
> The Daughter of Darkness - Peter Gundry  
> Haunted Corridor - Adrian Von Ziegler

“How are you guys doing? Ready for tomorrow?” Keith asked. It was just him, Hunk and Pidge hanging out, having played some matches of chess. 

The week following Keith’s 110th birthday, which had turned into his favorite because Lance could not stop showering him with affection the whole day, went by very quickly. While Lance was preoccupied with his own work, the vampires of the castle had spent the week preparing for Sanguine Mort. Most years, the 31st of October was only celebrated by pagans as Samhain, marking the end of harvest and beginning of dark, cold days. It was a traditional holiday they always celebrated, but some years were different.

When a mortal would turn into a vampire, Samhain became Sanguine Mort, an ancient ritual that was still in use by all vampire communities. And this year, their community was preparing for Hunk and Pidge’s turning. Keith had witnessed a couple celebrations in the past, but he had never known the people turning personally, so this time it felt very different. 

“I’ll be honest, I’m really nervous,” Hunk said, as if the annoying tapping of his foot had not revealed that. 

“We know,” Pidge said in a teasing tone, but her expression changed quickly. “I’m nervous too.” 

“Suddenly I feel like the years of learning and preparing have done… Nothing,” she continued. 

Pidge didn’t usually show vulnerability, something Keith often would relate to. She kept a brave face and made herself seem unbothered by most inconveniences. But, Keith knew that she felt emotions so passionately and strongly, perhaps more than most people. 

Before coming to the palace, Pidge and Matt had been on their own. Their parents had gone missing years prior. They had left to search for them, but one time while Pidge had gone to refill their waterskins, Matt had been attacked. 

The blades came across them randomly. Matt was on the threshold of death, so Kolivan made the choice to save him in the only way possible. 

The times Keith had seen Pidge’s emotions clear as day, was when she saw her brother in pain and struggling to adjust to his new life. Then again years later, the same concern arose when he had gone missing, and it was known that Matt had been taken hostage. 

Just like Keith, Pidge had been hardened by her life. But she was not an empty shell. Behind her glasses reflecting the nearby candlelight, was eyes full of fright and worry. 

“If any of you have doubt at all, then it’s alright to turn back. Any time. Whether it is now, tomorrow morning or any time during the ceremony,” Keith said, talking slowly and clearly, making sure they listened. 

Pidge shared a look with Hunk. 

“We’re doing this,” she said with determination. Hunk nodded confidently. 

“It’s natural to feel nervous. But I can guarantee you, after you’ve turned your preparation will be very useful. It’s been proven again and again that preparation and willingness to turn makes a much easier transition,” Keith assured. 

“While this being scary, I sort of feel… Peaceful? Like I’m finally gonna be able to  _ fully _ be with Shay. Like there is nothing that can stop us anymore. No time, age or laws of the universe will stop us,” Hunk said. 

It stung. Keith didn’t mean for it to, he tried to suppress it, but it was no use. Thankfully Hunk didn’t notice, and kept talking with Pidge. Keith had come to terms with the fact that Lance didn’t want immortality. Hell, he was fine with it. More than fine, as Keith truly only wanted Lance to be happy. But it stung anyways, and the thought of someday losing Lance loomed above him like the dark clouds of a brewing storm. 

The day Lance died, he would take all the colors of Keith’s world with him. If Keith would ever have to feel that kind of heartbreak, he knew it would consume him raw and broken. 

* * *

Lance slept in, as Keith told him he needed to be rested if he wanted to be part of the ceremony. He told him he didn’t have to witness it, but Lance felt like he did not have much of a choice. This frightening and unknown world was part of his life now. And if he kept looking away, then how would he ever learn about it? 

He wasn’t just Keith’s human accessory. He wasn’t put on a pretty pedestal and then served as a snack like Lotor had done with him. These were his friends and his family, and he was their equal. That meant being there for them.

The ceremony would start once the sun had gone down. Looking through the glass from the third floor, Lance saw carriages and black-clothed people start appearing against the orange horizon. They were other vampires, coming to witness the Sanguine Mort. 

Lance had put on his own black clothes. It felt odd, like dressing up to a funeral for someone not even dead yet. Again, he reminded himself that they would not stay dead. 

_ But what if something went terribly wrong?  _

For a few seconds, doubt filled Lance’s mind. Something in his gut felt off. 

The unreasonable thoughts came out of nowhere. 

_ You haven’t seen Pidge or Hunk all day. What if they don’t actually want this? What if this has all been a lie?  _

Seeing the rows of black-clothed hooded vampires entering the palace, Lance’s mind kept replaying warnings his parents had given him as a child.

_ Don’t listen to strange groups of people. They could be cults worshipping the Devil. Stay away from them. Don’t let anyone lead you astray away from the light of God.  _

His mind was spinning. 

_ No.  _

Lance was not being tricked or brainwashed… This was his  _ family.  _

Keith appeared next to him. 

_ His love.  _

“Are you alright? Keith asked. His hood was pulled up. His raven locks blended in with the black velvet. It made his skin seem paler somehow, and his eyes even more red. 

Lance didn’t answer right away, but he looked deeply into Keith’s eyes. The faint undertone of dark violet was still here. 

“Sorry,” Lance quickly said, once coming to that conclusion. “I’m spacing out.” 

Keith nodded. “It’s a lot, I know. But I’m here. Let me know and I can take you somewhere else.”

Lance knew he meant it. Yet, how would it make him seem? They would look at him like a stranger. 

A poor, weak human. 

_ He won’t even turn for his true love. _

Lance bit the inside of his cheek. _ Stop. _

“I can do this,” he declared. 

Keith smiled, and gestured for them to leave. 

Lance pulled up his own hood. The dark, heavy fabric blocked his peripheral vision. It made him claustrophobic in a way, but Lance focused on listening to Keith’s footsteps and breathing next to him. 

The ceremony was about to commence. 

  
  


He did not expect the music. The instruments' sounds were jarring and eerie. They walked into the throne room, that had once again had been transformed into something entirely new. Tables were lined with food, which none of the vampires really touched. Keith said it was more-so representative of human hunger. 

Neither Hunk nor Pidge was there, so Lance did not really see the point of it. The room wasn’t exactly bustling with other humans. 

Instead, the vampires talked in hushed voices while sipping on their blood-infused wine. Or wine-infused blood, was probably more accurate. The drapes that were usually sheer and bright, had been replaced with black, thick drapes that blocked out the pretty colours of the sun setting. 

They spent about an hour there. Lance stayed by Keith’s side mostly. Keith greeted people Lance didn’t know and chatted with some of them. Most of them didn’t really acknowledge Lance’s existence.  He  _ knew  _ they saw him. Their eyes occasionally brushed over him.

Some asked if Lance was also planning to turn, a question that always threw both Keith and Lance off. 

Lance would say no, and the vampires gave Keith a certain… Look. With a quirked eyebrow. Mouth pulled into a slight smirk. 

Maybe Lance was extremely paranoid and delirious. But his gut said it meant: “Ah. Just a plaything then.” And based on his past experiences, his paranoia was  _ very  _ justified. 

It was as if he expected Lotor to suddenly pop up next to him. Grab his arm and ask him if he wanted company. The memory sent shivers down Lance’s spine. 

Wordlessly, he slipped away from Keith. Keith was deep into a conversation about something Lance really didn’t pay attention to. Lance’s bones were vibrating, he felt restless, and he could not focus. 

It’s not like anyone would attack him in the middle of a celebration. Lance could handle himself. 

He looked around, and everybody was the same. Dressed in black. Hoods pulled up. Red eyes peering out. He had probably walked past Shiro and Adam and everyone else he knew without knowing it. 

The door to the balcony was open, and Lance went outside.

Some air would help him calm down. 

There were a few people outside, some had gathered in the courtyard and some were on the balcony. Lance leaned over the railing, looking towards the forest. 

A path had been tidied up and decorated with creations of twigs and unlit torches. Lance swallowed thickly. That had to be where… The main part of Sanguine Mort happened. 

“Enjoying yourself?” a smooth, female voice whispered. 

It made Lance jump. 

He turned around. Two figures were standing in front of him. For a moment Lance couldn’t recognize them, but taking a closer look, he remembered. 

“Have you forgotten us already, sweet?” Nyma said, lowering her hood for just a second. Her expression was just as teasing as it was the first time he met them. 

“No. What are you doing here?” Lance asked, voice dripping with annoyance. 

Rolo spoke up. “We are not your enemies, Lance.”

“You’re certainly not my friends. And my enemies die, so if you try anything, it will be over for you,” Lance threatened. 

Where his confidence and aggression came from was a mystery. Perhaps it was his discomfort, or the feeling in his gut that had been bothering him all day. 

Rolo laughed heartily. “Oh, we are well aware. Allura almost went to war for you. And your lover took down the ruler of a kingdom for you. No, we are not stupid.” 

Nyma crossed her arms and tilted her head.

“I wonder… What is it about you that makes causing the disruption of a whole dominion worth it? Do you taste-” Nyma leaned in closer, inhaling sharply. “-  _ that _ good?”

Lance shivered, but refused to let any fear show on his face. 

“This is a sacred celebration. Distasteful commentary has no place here,” a voice boomed out behind them. 

Lance was surprised to see Coran, standing there with crossed arms and a stern expression. 

“Our apologies,” Rolo said, and bowed quickly for Coran before walking away. 

Lance released a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry for that, my boy. They’re an ill-speaking duo, but I assure you, they would never harm you. You’re safe here. Even tonight,” Coran assured, giving Lance a firm pat on his back. 

“Yeah. Thanks. I get a bit nervous in large vampire crowds, I suppose.”

Coran nipped at his mustache. “Fret not, young Lance. You are one of us, and that is final.” 

Lance couldn’t help but smile, perhaps for the first time that day. Coran was an interesting person. He had an almost humanly aura about him, despite him being thousands of years older than Lance. And somehow he always made him feel better. 

“Thank you, Coran,” Lance said warmly.

Coran grinned at him. “Oh, it’s nothing, my boy! Today is a day of celebration, and celebrate we must. Now come, it is time for the wandering.” 

The wandering was apparently the part where they entered the woods. Vampires lined up, following each other on the path that had been decorated. Lance stayed next to Coran, not knowing where Keith was. They were quite far behind in the line, and the sight that Lance saw of the vampires before him was haunting. 

First in line, was a vampire carrying a large torch. It had to be the princess, Lance thought, as he was certain he spotted a lock of Allura’s silver hair. 

Allura moved slowly, rhythmically, lighting each unlit torch as she passed them. Vampires followed after her, moving in the same slow manner. The sky was dark now, soon it would be too dark to even see the outlines of treetops. Even the moon was waning, leaving only a slim sliver of glowing light. 

As a gust of wind tickled against Lance’s face, he was thankful he was wearing the cloak. It would be a cold and long night. 

Lance followed the others, looking forward. On his right, he suddenly heard the loud flutter of wings and piercing shrieks. He turned, and saw their dark silhouette against the sky. A murder of crows. 

His breathing quickened. Was he the only one who seemed bothered by all of this? 

_ Naturally. These are hundred-year old vampires. They’re not afraid of anything.  _

_ The only coward here is you.  _

They were probably listening to Lance’s heartbeat, laughing to themselves. 

Lance tried looking around him, the cloak blocking most of his vision. Where was Coran? Everyone here looked like strangers. 

Something grabbed his arm. The action made his heart skip a beat. 

Everything was making him jump today. His gut wasn’t any less paranoid than earlier. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” a familiar voice said. Keith. He was whispering, but Lance could tell his voice was slightly strained, thick with worry. 

“Sorry. I was with Coran.” 

“Did Nyma and Rolo approach you?” 

Lance didn’t answer. 

“I saw them. I figured they would,” Keith continued.

Lance rolled his eyes. He didn’t need Keith to hover behind him at all times. 

“Yeah, and we had a nice chat. I’m fine,” he said, perhaps more passive-aggressively than necessary. 

“... Okay.” 

  
  


They kept walking in silence. About half an hour later, their movements slowed even more. They had reached the destination.

It was a clearing amidst the thickest part of the forest. Allura walked in a large circle, lighting torches that revealed the contents of the clearing.

Pillars of stones in various sizes, some almost competing with the tallest trees, outlined the circle. And in the middle were shorter, rectangular stones. Like tables, or beds. They were mossy, and some were cracked. They had to be thousands of years old.

Some of them were darker in places. Was it a trick of the orange firelight, or did it actually look like the spots were of dark red? 

Lance’s mind went to thoughts of ancient heathenous cultures and human sacrifice. 

It was no doubt. That would be where Pidge and Hunk would die. Would their blood spill? Lance had automatically assumed they would perhaps be given poison, or even have their necks cracked, something quick and painless and humane. 

_ Some of the traditions are outdated.  _

Sanguine Mort… The blood death. Part of Lance had thought it was all symbolism. Surely, the deaths of his friends would be honorable? Without cuts or marks or bites? 

Only Lotor and his people bathed in the grotesque pools of blood from their victims. They had fueled Lance’s darkest of nightmares, consisting of both his own memories and imagination. Both aspects had been too bone-chilling to even separate between reality and fiction. 

Maybe Lance had been a fool for thinking that vampires could be split into two groups - The good, and the evil. Maybe the line was blurrier than he thought. 

Lance cast a discreet look towards Keith. 

_ Keith would never deceive him like that, would he?  _

Then again, had Keith ever lied? If anything, this revelation would be Lance’s fault, and his alone. Maybe it would take human sacrifice to crush Lance’s romanticized image of this world that had never been his. 

The sound of drums snapped Lance out of his mindspace. Everyone had gathered in a circle now. They stood amongst the trees, and all Lance could see in the darkness were their eyes. 

Red, glowing eyes. 

Hundreds of them. Unblinking eyes, only supported by a dark shadows. It was as if the scene had been ripped from Lance’s nightmares. 

As the rhythm of the drums increased, so did Lance’s heartbeat. 

He felt a hand slip into his. 

“Try to relax. I’m here,” Keith whispered. 

_ Easy for you to say. _ The vampires around them had their bodies turned towards him. Was it not cursed that Lance could make a scene only by existing? He didn’t have to utter a word, yet his heart did all the speaking for him. 

It was humiliating. 

Before Lance could give a comment to Keith of how he wanted to leave, the group of vampires started to shift. Like a ripple in the water, the group effortlessly parted, breaking the circle by leaving a gap between them. 

And Pidge and Hunk walked through it. 

The drums stopped. 

Unlike everyone else, they were dressed in white gowns without hoods. The sweat glistened on their foreheads, and their expressions were pulled tight. 

It was impossible to read them. Had Lance been a vampire, he might’ve known. Maybe their hearts raced, violently beating against their ribs. 

Lance didn’t want to ask Keith either. It was selfish perhaps, but he thought it would be better if he didn’t know. For him, not for them. Their fates were already decided. 

_ This is what they want. They know what will happen. They would not make this choice if it destroyed them, right? _

As they walked towards the center of the circle, their eyes never wavered. They did not look at Lance, nor anyone else. Their gazes were set forward until they stopped by the stone altars. 

“It is my honor to be here tonight, for the Sanguine Mort, surrounded by so many dear friends. And it is even a greater honor, to celebrate this night that belongs to a few of my absolute dearest, Pidge and Hunk,” Allura said, addressing the crowd for the first time that night. 

“Tonight marks your end. And tomorrow, so begins your eternal being.” 

Her voice was clear and unshakeable, full of confidence. It seemed no one was nervous, except Hunk and Pidge of course. Even though Lance knew this was traditional for vampires, he still found it so incredibly odd that this was so… Easy for them. 

“And who will be their donor?” Allura asked the crowd. The question set Lance back a bit, but then he realized that it was probably rehearsed. 

The whole ceremony was probably set in stone already. 

A figure stepped forward, and after dropping his hood, Lance recognized Shiro. “I will.” 

Allura handed Shiro a blade, one nicely decorated that resembled the one Shiro and Adam had given Lance. 

He took it, and rolled up his sleeve. Slowly, and deeply, he cut along the lifeline in the palm of his hand. Lance wanted to look away, but he found himself encaptured by the action. After a few seconds, the white line turned red with bright, thick blood. 

If it hurt, and there was no way it didn’t, Shiro did not show it on his face. His expression was unwavering, even when both Hunk and Pidge looked at him with concern. 

The blood was starting to pool in his palm, and Allura held out a goblet. Shiro turned his palm over, letting the blood trickle into it. He waited until the dripping had slowed, before pulling away. Adam was next to him, wrapping his hand in cloth. 

Allura bowed slightly in appreciation, and brought the half-full goblet to Pidge first. 

“Drink deeply, my friend,” she said, handing the goblet to Pidge. 

Pidge didn’t hesitate. She took it in her hands, and brought it to her lips. She drank slowly, closing her eyes as if she was really savouring the taste. After half the content had gone down, Pidge’s lips were stained red. 

There was no way the blood had been delightful to drink. Blood was thick and metallic and Lance nearly wanted to hurl at the thought, yet the expression on Pidge’s face was almost pleased. 

Maybe it was courtesy, an act to please the company. 

“Thank you,” Pidge said quietly. 

Next, it was Hunk’s turn. It went down exactly the same way. Hunk drank the blood dutifully, even smiling brighter than Pidge after.

“Now, lay down,” Allura said, gesturing to the stone tables.

Taking final deep breaths, they followed her command. 

It was happening now, was all Lance could think. The crowd had fallen completely silent, waiting in anticipation. 

Shiro had handed Allura the knife again, and in her other hand, she held another one.. 

“With these blades, you will enter a new era. May your deaths be swift, and your life eternal,” Allura said, and before Lance could really understand what was going on, she had placed each of the knives in their hands. 

One for each. 

_ Wait…  _

Lance saw Pidge’s hand start to shake. Hunk’s grip grew firm enough around the handle for his veins to show. 

_ What? _

Lance didn’t understand. 

_ What was happening? _

Hunk was the first one to drive the knife into his own heart. 

“NO-” Lance’s voice could barely escape through his lips before a hand covered his mouth. Familiar arms held him back. 

Lance went limp in his grip. 

He could only watch as blood oozed through Hunk’s white robe. Hunk had barely made a sound, but Lance still heard a faint gurgle from his throat. 

Lance hadn’t even wrapped his head around it properly, before Pidge plunged her knife into her own chest, with trembling arms. 

A sob was heard, and following the direction, Lance could see Matt’s face in the firelight, wet with tears. 

Unlike Hunk, Pidge's body trashed around violently, and the blood trickled down the sides of her gown and onto the cold, grey stone. 

Lance had frozen in place. 

He didn’t even fight Keith’s grip around him. 

He stood there, eyes wide staring at the bodies of his friends who were now still, eyes open and unblinking in pools of their own blood. 

Lance didn’t know what it was, that made him go into shock. The fact that they had killed themselves, which he had not expected, or the fact that they died, as he had  _ known  _ would happen.

Yet, all he could think was that his friends were dead, and he had witnessed it, properly  _ watched _ it, without doing anything to stop it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (spoilers): This chapter contains detailed description of suicide (sort of), containing blood and gore. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Quick reminder: I don't kill off precious characters in these fics! if I did I would tag it <3 (or, well, precious characters dont stay dead is more like it lmao)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its gruesomeness! And yes there will be more Klance content in the fic, but I'm giving some space for this subplot and for Lance's development/reaction to the things that happens around him! I hope you all find it as interesting as I do :)


	5. The Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in shock after the Sanguine Mort. Suddenly his world has changed, and those he considered family seem like strangers. Keith is unsure if his relationship with Lance, ripped and torn apart, is even possible to repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel bad for writing the previous chapter, lol! It was truly depressing. I feel kind of diabolical, whenever the story looks brighter, I do a one-eighty and literally slam these characters to the ground like a bloodthirsty gladiator, they just can't catch a break! 
> 
> But in the words of Kelly Clarkson, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that's exactly what this fic is going for xd 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update!

The celebration continued far into the night, and would keep going until Hunk and Pidge woke up. Normally that took a couple of hours, if not half a day. 

Keith had realized he had made a mistake. 

He  _ knew  _ Lance had been uncertain about the ceremony. It was painfully obvious that Lance was not ok with it at all. And part of Keith was so furious with Lance for forcing himself to participate, but a greater part of Keith was more furious with himself for not fighting against it. 

He should’ve told Lance every single detail of what was going to happen. Lance had not wanted to know, but he should’ve described it so accurately that Lance would surely hate his guts.

Instead, Keith let Lance make the decision on his own. 

_ It wasn’t Lance’s decision. He was unknowing. That was Keith’s fault.  _

Lance had not even fought against Keith when he held him back from interfering with the ritual, and that was perhaps what scared him the most. 

Lance had walked the earth for only a tiny fraction of the time Keith had spent there. Keith had lived through two different lives, each filled with horrors. And Lance had only recently lived through the most traumatic events of his life. 

_ Of course witnessing the ritual would be too much for him.  _

After, Keith had taken Lance’s hand and brought him to their room. Lance’s eyes were distant and unfocused. When Keith asked him questions, he was unresponsive. He didn’t even react to Keith’s touch, neither being repulsed by it or comforted. 

Keith offered that they could go to bed, that Lance needed sleep, and for the first time after the ritual Lance spoke up. 

“I need to see it. I need to see them alive.” 

The energy in the throne room was high, completely opposite of what Keith felt. Maybe in a different situation he would be happy and drunk on wine himself, but right now Keith felt out of place in the crowd of celebrating vampires. 

At least their friends had the decency to show concern for Lance.

“This is our fault,” Adam said to Keith, while he watched Coran talk to Lance, probably trying to cheer him up. Not even he would be able to penetrate the wall Lance had built around him. 

“It’s  _ my  _ fault,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “He’s never gonna talk to me again. Maybe he’ll never talk again, because I broke him.” 

Adam scoffed. “Look… This is… A difficult situation. And we’re all at fault here. We have been desensitized to this violence, while Lance has barely experienced it. We should have known better.” 

“He will be fine, Keith. Once Hunk and Pidge walk through the door, he will feel better. And we all known Lance is incredibly resilient, he’ll bounce back,” Shiro said, patting Keith’s shoulder. The bloody cloth from his hand was gone, and the scar in his palm had disappeared. 

Lance was resilient, that was true. But they had stretched that over and over, tested his resilience too many times, and Keith wondered if someday, he wouldn’t bounce back. Someday he’d snap.

Yes, Lance was resilient, but he was also delicate and so, so _ incredibly  _ human. He was everything good in this world. 

And Keith was tainting that. 

Looking at Lance, who wouldn’t meet Keith’s gaze or even look in his direction, Keith realized that the one thing he feared was becoming true. 

He was losing him. 

Keith tried giving him space. It was what Lance needed, but it could not keep Keith from watching over him. He kept an eye on him through the entire night. Partially because he wanted to make sure he was fine, and partially because it was Keith’s instinct. No matter how much Lance hated him now, even if Lance walked out the palace doors never to return, Keith would  _ always _ protect him. 

It was terrifying, really, how strongly he loved him. And it was painful. Not even starving was this painful. But he needed it. He needed to feel the pain, because that also meant there was love.

Keith watched Lance from the other side of the room. 

_ Look at me.  _

_ Please look at me.  _

His eyes burned, a warning of tears starting to form. Before Lance had entered his life, Keith could count on one hand the amount of times he had cried. Now, he had lost count. And he was grateful, because Lance made him feel alive. 

_ Please look at me.  _

_ Just once.  _

And as if Lance had heard his prayer, he glanced up. 

His blue eyes were wide and bloodshot and tired, and filled confusion, and somehow Keith felt relieved. 

There was anger, there was hate, there was sadness, and love as well. So Keith walked across the room. 

Lance looked at him still, he didn’t avert his gaze, and he didn’t push him away when Keith wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

At first, Lance simply stood there. 

And it was fine, he didn’t have to do anything. 

But eventually, Lance stirred, and his arms weakly wrapped around Keith’s waist. 

And Keith knew, that Lance could heal. 

* * *

He felt like he had ceased to exist, and instead was floating around like some sort of ghost. He didn’t hear what people said to him. Lance stayed quiet, and the few words he had spoken were complete mysteries to him. 

Nothing felt real. 

He wished he would wake up in his old room at the farm, in his creaky bed that was too short for him, with the lovely blue blanket on top of him that his mother had knitted. 

But Lance had learned how to separate delusion from reality. 

It was hard, looking at the people he once thought was family.  _ Are they still family? _

Their smiles were too wide. How could they smile like that after what they had witnessed?

Allura had spoken to him. Said some things that probably voiced her concern for him. Lance hadn’t really paid attention. Looking at her, all he saw was her placing the knives into Hunk and Pidge’s hands. Her voice from the ceremony still rung in his head. 

_ May your death be swift, and life eternal.  _

Lance wasn’t sure if anything would ever return to normal after this. 

And then there was Keith. How could one person break someone’s heart over and over again, and then magically repair it every time? 

Lance wanted to scream at him. He wanted to cry on his shoulder. He wanted to punch him. And perhaps most of all, he wanted him to kiss it all away. 

He could barely look at him, yet when Keith met his gaze and Lance saw that he was hurting as well, it was too difficult to look away. And when Keith wrapped his arms around him, Lance’s instincts took over.

He loved him, despite it all. 

It was close to dawn when the chatter in the throne room died down. Suddenly people were hushing at each other, and looking expectantly towards the door leading to the courtyard. 

“They’re awake,” someone whispered, loudly enough for Lance to hear it. 

The throne room grew more quiet than it had been all night, and in a way it was refreshing. The only sounds that were heard was the wind occasionally howling through the open door. 

Then there were faint footsteps coming closer.

And two familiar figures walked in. 

At first sight they were familiar, but then Lance saw their eyes. Their eyes, both of which Lance recalled as brown, were now red. They were so vibrantly red, Lance was afraid it would blind him. 

Their white gowns were gone, replaced by black ones. As if blood never had been spilled in the first place.

_ Was it really them? _

Then the room erupted in cheers and clapping. People surrounded them, patting their backs and shaking their hands. 

“Welcome to the family,” they said. 

Allura spoke up. “Now now, let’s give them some space. They’ve had an eventful night.”

Lance watched from afar. People approached them and talked with them with such warmth that could only be reserved for family members. 

He studied Pidge. Her glasses were still on, but she kept taking them off. Maybe she didn’t need them anymore. It was odd seeing her there, smiling so widely when hours earlier she drove a knife into her heart. 

Hunk too. He walked like Hunk. He looked like Hunk… Mostly… Yet, there was something in his demeanour that wasn’t Hunk at all. 

What if it was some sort of trick? There was so much on this earth that Lance never thought would be possible, would it really be so far-fetched that they’d been replaced by doppelgängers or were magical illusions? 

Lance was deep in thought, when he realized Hunk and PIdge were coming towards him. 

As he was leaning against a wall, there was nowhere to hide nor run to. 

He didn’t know why he was so scared.

Hunk spoke first. 

“Hey, buddy.” 

The people around them were so silent you’d be able to hear a needle fall to the ground. A speck of dust even. 

Lance should’ve said something, but his throat felt dry and raspy so he only ended up eyeing them suspiciously. 

It sounded like Hunk. A little hoarse, but still Hunk.

“Uh... “ Hunk seemed at a loss for words, the gears were visibly turning in his head. 

That was perhaps quite Hunk-like. 

Hunk nervously turned to Pidge. 

“It must’ve been awful, seeing us die like that,” Pidge said. 

Straight to the point. Very Pidge-like too. 

Lance was not sure if he was ready to even discuss that. He only nodded in return. 

“Does it help that it was quite awful for us too?” Hunk asked apogetically. 

What kind of question was that?!

“... No?! That does not help!” Lance knew his voice was shaky and shrill, but it was like he’d lost his ability to speak. 

Hunk rubbed his head nervously. “Uhhh, of course not.” 

Pidge sighed loudly. “Nice one,” she muttered under her breath. 

“... Do you maybe have questions for us? We’ll tell you anything you want.” 

Lance bit his lip. 

During the entirety of the Sanguine Mort thoughts and questions had been galloping around in his head, and he was sure that somewhere in there, were legitimate, thoughtful questions. 

For now, all he could ask was:

“Is it really you?” 

His gaze shifted between Hunk and Pidge. While their red eyes were almost unfamiliar, he saw that the question made them flinch. Like it hurt. 

“Of course it’s us. We’re your friends. We’re the trio of mischief, you know,” Pidge said, smiling weakly. 

Lance felt something in his stomach stir hearing her say that. 

“We understand if this is too much. Honestly, it’s almost too much for me as well. I feel like I need a nap but vampires don’t even need that which is kinda fucked up because who doesn’t need naps right?” 

Hunk’s rant made Lance smile. 

Of course it was Hunk. 

“So if you need some space then that’s okay. Probably smart too, to be honest, because the whole vampire thing takes some time getting used to and you smell like, really, really good right now-” 

Next to them, Keith cleared his throat. Hunk instinctively put his hands up in a defensive manner. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled. 

He exhaled deeply. “Point is, we’re still us and we still love you.” 

His words went straight to Lance’s heart. 

In just seconds, his lip was quivering and tears gathered in his eyes, and soon he threw his arms around Hunk and Pidge and spilled his tears all over their robes. They hugged him back, and Lance swore he felt wet patches starting to form on his own shoulders, like they were crying too. 

“I love you guys too,” Lance said, voice breaking. “Seeing you die was the worst thing I’ve ever experienced. I’m so glad you’re both alive.” 

Their sentimental moment was cathartic, already releasing some of the heavy weight that Lance felt himself carry around. It was hard letting go of them, but their bodies were tensing up, and when Lance pulled back, he saw their expressions were pained. 

“It’s best you step away, Lance. You’ll get to be with them soon, but right now they’re fighting some very strong instincts,” Shiro explained, putting himself between them.

Lance wiped his tears away and nodded.

“Why don’t we go to our room and get some rest?” Keith offered. Through some of the parted curtains, Lance saw the sun had already risen and painted the sky a divine orange. 

Lance took Keith’s hand, intertwining his fingers with his. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

* * *

Keith watched Lance sleep. It was way past midday, but after the hell he had been through the previous night, Keith was honestly just relieved Lance managed to sleep at all. 

Lance had turned away from him when they went to bed, without saying goodnight. Despite their earlier hug, it was clear that Lance was feeling conflicted and had not forgiven Keith. And that was okay. Seeing how Lance reacted to Hunk and Pidge meant that he wasn’t broken, his emotions were strong and still very much present.

He had been restless for a while, whimpering in his sleep at times, but after a few hours Lance had stilled. During the night he had turned towards Keith, snuggling closer to him. 

The sunlight kissed Lance’s bronze skin, giving it an ethereal glow and illuminating his freckles. He looked so young, when he slept. His thick, long eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly, and his mouth was parted while he exhaled slowly.

It never failed to knock Keith’s breath out of him every single time he looked at Lance.

And when he slept, he regained the innocence that life had robbed from him. 

_ This is what Lance would look like while awake too if he had never met him, _ Keith thought.

He kept coming back to that thought, again and again. That Lance’s life wouldn’t be so bad if they never met. Lance would’ve lived happily unknowing of vampires. Lotor wouldn’t have taken him prisoner. He would never have been bitten. And he would never have had to watch his friends die.

Of course, he would have never fallen in love with Keith. He would have never have taught Keith that he was capable of love too. If Lance were to disappear from his life, Keith was sure that he would never be able to feel true love again. 

His heart ached. 

Was this really so different from when they had Lance restrained in Marmora Manor? Kept him locked up so he wouldn’t expose them?

Wasn’t it the same now? Keith was holding him hostage. Not for a greater good, but for his own selfish desires. Because he loved Lance, and couldn’t bare to let him go. 

A memory popped up in his mind. When Keith and Lance and the others were camped by the riverbank, on their way to the winter ball. 

Lance had asked him if he would let him go. 

Days later they had their worst fight, even to this day, and Keith let him go. 

Keith remembered how helpless he had felt while Lance was gone, thinking he had seen the last of him. 

Part of him was almost sure that if he let him go now, that would be it. Lance would be strong, and he wouldn’t look back. 

Keith gently caressed Lance’s cheek, feeling his soft, warm skin against his fingers. 

Maybe it was what he needed to do. 

Maybe it would be the only thing that could make up for all the misery Keith had put him through. 

When Lance stirred, face scrunching up and eyes opening and closing, Keith snatched his hand away. 

“What time is it?” Lance groaned, rubbing his hand across his face.

“Afternoon,” Keith answered. 

“... Oh.” 

Lance turned away, laying still for a moment. 

Keith didn’t get up, and kept watching the back of his head. His cowlick was extra unruly, and he had to fight the urge to weave his fingers through his hair. 

That short moment of ignorant bliss, that moment of waking up and not remembering everything that had happened had been over too quickly for Keith’s liking. 

By now it was clear the events of the previous day was going through Lance’s mind. 

“Did you sleep well?” Keith asked after a while, breaking the silence. 

“Slept fine. Didn’t dream.”

Lance pulled the covers up to his shoulders, and curled himself into a ball. 

He wanted to be alone. 

Keith wanted to reach out to him, to wrap his arms around him. Keep him warm and safe. But right now he was scared that if he did that, he’d make it all worse. 

So Keith got up, got dressed, and made his side of the bed. For a moment he watched Lance, laying so still you’d think he’d stopped breathing. 

Without another word, Keith stepped out and let him be. 

  
  


All the guests from the Sanguine Mort had left that morning, leaving the castle completely quiet. Keith passed the throne room. Inside, some of the guards had started cleaning up the festivities. Keith could’ve offered to help, but right now there were other people that needed help too. 

So he set course for the cellar. He pushed his concerns for Lance to the back of his mind, and walked down the stony stairs. 

Down here, the atmosphere was entirely different. There was talking, huffing, sounds of clinging metal and wooden impacts. The vampire residents were sparring, and amongst them were their newest additions, Hunk and Pidge. 

“Have patience,” Kolivan said to Pidge that was sprawled out on the floor. 

“Easy for you to say,” she spat back, unnecessarily aggressively. 

“Right now your biggest challenge is in your head. Your emotions are heightened. One might think vampires are invincible, when it reality you are more vulnerable now than you have ever been,” he explained. 

It was clear Pidge was tired of hearing it. She got back up, positioning herself. She lunged at Kolivan, who effortlessly avoided her strike. 

Pidge let out a roar of frustration. 

“My body doesn’t work!” 

She did move very fast, and Keith could already tell that by honing her abilities, she might even be a challenge to Keith in terms of speed. But right now her movements were erratic and uncontrolled. 

Once she saw Keith had stepped inside the room, she stopped her fighting.

“Keith. Please tell me how long it took before you were able to go head-to-head with Kolivan,” she begged. 

To that, Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

“Unfortunately after a hundred years of training… I’m still not fully able to beat him.” 

Pidge groaned. “Oh, that’s just great.” She wiped her forehead that was glistening with sweat, and sat down. 

“Relax Katie. It’s frustrating now, but with time you’ll naturally improve and feel more in tune with your abilities,” Shiro said, sitting down next to her. 

She was too tired to even scowl at the use of ‘Katie’. 

On top of her exhaustion, her body was shaking. It was clear she was thirsty. 

“I could rip someone’s throat open right now,” she said, half-jokingly, and immediately clasped her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes went to Keith. 

Of course she thought of Lance. There weren’t many other humans around.

“I didn’t mean-” Her terrified eyes were wide. 

Keith didn’t get mad or upset. Instead he only felt empathy. 

“I know. It’s simple biology,” he said. 

“All of us,” he started, and gestured to the rest of the vampires in the cellar. 

Hunk was also looking at him, after having finished a sparring match with Shay. 

“All of us have struggled with thirst. And we still do. And you have seen us slip up too. Sometimes you’ve been dangerously close to be at the receiving end of it too,” Keith said. 

Looking across the crowd, Keith recognized the guilt in their faces. 

It wasn’t to ridicule them. If so, he was ridiculing himself. 

“... I never say it out loud, but being next to Lance sometimes is incredibly taxing. It takes every ounce of my concentration not to… harm him. Some days are much easier than others. But I can assure you, that with time and regular ingestion of animal blood, it gets easier.”

He sat down next to Pidge’s other side. 

“It’s frustrating and dehumanizing when your instinct tells you to kill and devour. And as much as you might hate Kolivan right now, he’s completely right. Most of all it’s a huge mental battle. And this is what you and Hunk have prepared for these last few years. I know you can do it. You beat me at chess every single time, it’s really not that different.”

Pidge smiled to him, through the exhaustion and thirst. 

“Thanks, Keith. But come on, it’s not like chess at all,” she said and laughed. 

Shiro laughed too. “Keith is just bad with metaphors,” he said. Keith scowled at him. 

“Well sorry for trying to cheer her up!”

After Pidge had resumed sparring, this time with Matt who wasn’t too advanced for her, Adam approached Keith and Shiro. 

“How is Lance?” He asked, sitting down next do them. Somehow sitting between them made Keith feel like a child. 

“Not great. He won’t really look at me... I think he’s depressed.” 

Adam nodded. “Not a big surprise.”

“It’s not like with Dawn… It was scarring for him to see her dead too, but it was different, because he shared her pain too. This time I think it’s alienating to him. He can’t grasp it, and he  _ shouldn’t,  _ because this kind of life isn’t for him. He deserves better.”

Shiro and Adam were silent for a moment, letting it sink in. 

“What are you implying, Keith?” Shiro asked calmly. 

Shiro  _ knew  _ what he was implying. Why did he have to say it out loud? 

“I’m not good for him.” 

His chest hurt. He had known this for a long time. Lance didn’t. And Keith was selfish for not admitting it or taking action earlier. 

“We shouldn’t be together,” Keith finally said, his words only a whisper. 

Like if he said loudly, it would be set in stone. A prophecy meant to be. 

Before Shiro or Adam could voice their disagreement, Allura came running down the stairs in a hurry and approached the group. 

“Everybody, stop what you're doing and listen,” she said. Her voice was serious and distraught. The strands of hair that were usually braided or arranged in flawless ways, had come undone.

For a moment, Keith felt his body go in high alert. 

He thought of Lance. Had something happened? 

“I’m calling an emergency meeting, right now. There are news of the Galra domain, and it’s something you should all hear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Lance is depressed and shit is happening with the Galras. Can it get any worse at this point?! (...probably)


	6. The Cold Devours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds solitude, but it brings a conversation between Keith and him that neither of them had been wishing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, except to apologize in advance, really. What for, you might ask? 
> 
> *finger guns* You're gonna find out!
> 
> Song recs:  
> Epiphany - Taylor Swift   
> Happiest Year - Jaymes Young  
> Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi

Lance had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last few hours. By now the sun was going down, signaling it wouldn’t be long until Lance would have to sleep again. 

He doubted he could. 

He sat up, and looked at Keith’s side of the bed. It barely looked like anyone had slept in it, that was how pristine he had made it look. 

But when Lance bent down and put his nose to the pillow, it only smelled of Keith. Musky, refreshing and homely. 

Lance considered staying in bed all day. He felt like it. He should’ve sat down in his workroom, and get started on a request he’d gotten the last time he went to a market. Any other day and he’d be eager to sew, but today nothing about it seemed appealing. 

He got up, and took one quick look at himself in the mirror. 

His skin had definitely seen better days. 

His hair too. 

He didn’t bother with trying to fix it. 

Instead he put on a white shirt that was in a pile on a chair, and lazily threw on some trousers. He carried his boots in his hands to walk as quietly as possible down the hall. 

He didn’t want to speak to anyone. 

The palace was unnaturally quiet. Even the guards were scarce, and if Lance passed them they barely seemed to notice him. While walking past the kitchen, he peeked inside. 

No one was there. No Hunk preparing dinner. No Pidge sitting on the counter. No chatter about inventions and science and things that were too complicated for Lance to understand. 

His stomach growled. 

_ Oh right. _ He hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. 

_ Ah, whatever. It could wait.  _

Lance had made it out the palace without bumping into anyone he knew. None of the guests had stayed, and where the others were was a mystery to him.

Maybe they saw how much of a coward Lance was, and abandoned him. Too weak to be part of their pack. 

Maybe they were busy with Hunk and Pidge, the beloved new members of their family. 

Lance was all alone. 

Not even Keith stayed around. 

  
  


Lance followed the usual path that lead to the beach, or Keef’s Reef as he called it. Maybe he should rename it to something more suitable, like Bloodshed Bay or Lance’s Coast of Despair. Bit dramatic maybe, but it was only fitting. 

Vampire traditions  _ were  _ dramatic, to the point where it made Lance’s blood boil. He wasn’t angry at Pidge or Hunk. They had been groomed into becoming recruits. That was what was happening, wasn’t it? 

Allura’s following and Lotor’s following were two sides of the same coin. Lance had thought one was more grotesque than the other, but apparently he was wrong. 

They were trying to recruit Lance too. Part of Lance wanted to think that Keith had been placed in his path as a sick ploy, someone to seduce him and lure him into their hands. 

But that was too painful to think, and Lance immediately shoved the thought away. If that was true… By some insane chance… Then Lance didn’t know what he would do. 

He was halfway to the beach when he stopped by a stream next to the path, and bent down to drink some water. His throat was parched, and he was beginning to get lightheaded. When the wind rustled in the trees and caressed Lance’s skin, he regretted only wearing a shirt. 

It was November now, and the leaves had been almost entirely shed. In a month, chances are the snow would start to fall and cover the forest in white.

The thought made Lance shiver. Back in Altea it would still be warm enough to walk around in shirts, and the snow would never settle. 

Lance shoved the shrubs and branches away, as he walked through the secret entrance to the beach. He was immediately met with the familiar scent of sea, and seeing the waves crash onto the beach was not any less spectacular than the first time he saw it. 

Movement caught Lance’s eye, and he saw a crab walk by his feet. 

“Look, it’s a-” Lance exclaimed, turning around. 

Then he remembered. Keith wasn’t with him. 

Lance walked here alone. 

Lance was alone. 

“A crab…” He finished, talking to thin air. 

It was just him and the crab. No Keith. 

No Nadia or Silvio. No Veronica, or Luis or any of his siblings. No mom, no dad. 

Just him, alone. 

The boathouse was cold, so Lance lit the fireplace. 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing here really. He didn’t feel like reading. It was way too cold to go swimming. There was no one to talk with or snuggle with. The wooden jewelry box Keith had given him was placed in the windowsill, along with Keith’s red handkerchief. Lance reached for the handkerchief, folded it neatly, and put it in his pocket. When he opened the box, the clamshell was still strikingly beautiful. The light from the fire enhanced the mother of pearl colouring, and brought it to life. The pearl itself stood still, polished and proud. 

If his entire relationship with Keith had been built on a lie, then he was a hell of an actor. Lance studied the clamshell until the sky was dark, and then he heard noises. 

Footsteps. 

Lance’s heart rate picked up. 

An old feeling stirred in his stomach. 

_ It’s Lotor. It’s Lotor, risen from the grave coming to take me.  _

Before Lance could properly prepare for whatever was coming, the door was roughly opened. 

Lance screamed. 

“Lance!” Keith called out, nearly seeming as startled himself. 

“Every single fucking time,” Lance said, catching his breath. “You keep scaring me.” 

He didn’t mean for it to sound mean. 

But maybe it did, because guilt flashed in Keith’s expression. 

His lips were pulled tight, and he walked further into the boathouse. The fireplace was full of embers, so he threw another log into it. In half a minute, the log was burning.

“... I thought you left,” Keith said. Lance couldn’t figure out the tone of his voice. 

He didn’t reply. 

“You could’ve told me. There’s something you should know-” 

“I have to tell you where I am at every second?” Lance asked coldly, interrupting him. 

Keith frowned. “No. Just… I want to know if you’re alright.”  He swallowed thickly. 

“And you’re not, right now.” 

“No shit,” Lance mumbled. 

While he was sitting down, Keith seemed to tower above him. He usually found it delightful.

Not tonight. 

“Can I just… be alone?”

It was a simple question, with a simple yes or no answer, but Keith didn’t reply. Yet his feet were planted firmly into the ground. It was clear he didn’t want to leave. 

“What can I say to fix this?” Keith asked. His eyes were almost begging. 

Desperate. 

“Fix what?” 

“Us.”

“You mean me. Fix me,” Lance stated plainly. 

Keith shook his head. “You don’t need fixing-” 

“You say that, but it’s obvious you’d rather not deal with me. It’s giving me whiplash you know?”

“It’s because I don’t know how to do the right thing! I fucked up!” Keith said, his voice breaking. 

“And I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t stop you. I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry for everything I’ve dragged you through!”

Keith’s eyes were glassy, and the whites of his eyes turned red as well. 

Lance’s head was starting to pound. 

“We have talked about this  _ so _ many times, Keith,” he said slowly, more gently this time, trying to keep himself from losing composure. 

“You blame yourself for everything bad I’ve been through. It is  _ not  _ your fault. It- It’s just life! If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine, so stop painting yourself as the bad guy! I’m sick of it!” 

Trying could only get you so far. Lance’s emotions had gone haywire, his thoughts were cluttered and trying to pin them down and put them under lock and key was impossible. 

“Don’t you see?!” Keith kneeled down in front of Lance, so their faces were levelled. 

“You haven’t grasped it yet…” The way he spoke was if he pitied Lance. It made Lance recoil. 

“What?” He asked. He felt small all of a sudden.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself. When he opened them again, they were clearer, calmer. But further away. 

“I’m not good for you.” 

… He had rehearsed this, didn’t he? 

“I keep hurting you…” 

He had it planned out. 

“We shouldn’t be together.” 

Lance had seen it coming, but it did not dampen the blow. 

Keith could’ve punched his stomach. It would’ve hurt less. 

Before he had any chance of taking control, tears were streaming down his face. It felt like rivers. Dangerous rivers in the early summer filled with fresh meltwater. The kind of rivers there was no use trying to escape. You’d only drown. 

“Oh? ‘It’s not you it’s me’, huh?” Lance said, and it took all his might not to erupt into sobs. 

Keith’s eyes were empty. 

“You want me to leave, is that it?” 

Lance felt his throat tighten, like a knot. 

“... I’m just saying the truth. I’ve been ignoring it for a long time out of selfishness. But you deserve honesty.” 

If Lance wasn’t crying so much, he’d laugh. He wasn’t speaking from his heart! 

“Yeah… Keep saying whatever makes you feel better. Keep lying to yourself.” 

The wall Keith had put up around himself during the entire conversation, was finally starting to crack. 

“I’m not lying. I’m saying this for your own good,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Lance’s tears weren’t just miserable anymore. The anger filled his veins like poison. 

“Shut up! You have never put me in danger! You’re being delusional right now!” 

As soon as the words were out, Keith lost it. 

He grabbed Lance’s arms, holding them so tightly Lance was sure they would bruise. Keith had him pinned against the couch, his face just inches away. 

It was a position they had been in many times before. But always, always out of love. There was never any hurt. No tears. Just love. 

That was gone. 

Keith’s eyes were so narrow and intense, it threw Lance back to their first meeting. To when Keith barely had any love in his body. 

“Never put you in danger, huh?” Keith said. The chill of his voice was terrifying. 

“Have you forgotten? The night you found out our secret. The night you ran away and I ran after you? Your knee was bleeding… And I…” 

Keith drew a shaky breath. “I would’ve devoured you, if I wasn’t stopped.” 

Lance sobbed. 

“Keith, you’re scaring me,” he whispered quietly. 

“So you’re finally realizing it?” 

His voice was rougher, almost guttural. 

“You’re in danger every single second you spend with me.”

_ It’s not true.  _

“You know what the only difference between me and Lotor is?! He  _ took  _ what he wanted, and I didn’t!” 

Keith exposed his fangs, and Lance instinctively winced. 

The sobs were coming out of him one after another, like unrelenting waves against the cliffs of Altea during thunderstorms. 

“You should be scared of me. So leave!” Keith growled. 

“Leave, go to your family and never come back!” 

Lance’s bones were shaking. His blood ran cold, and he didn’t dare open his eyes. 

Once Keith stepped away and faced the wall, Lance was on his feet. 

And he ran. 

The rocky beach nearly made him trip, but he picked himself up and kept running. The branches slapped him and scraped his face. The cold wind was unforgiving, lashing at him like whips made of ice. Through his teary eyes Lance wasn’t even sure if he could stay on the trail, but after a while somehow he had made it all the way, and the Embassy loomed in front of him like an ancient glacier against the night sky. 

He didn’t even bother going inside. 

He had his sight on the stables, seeing Canvas’ white spotty coat peeking through the stable doors.

He saddled her up as quickly as he could. Once he had climbed on top of her, he jerked the reins roughly, and Canvas started galloping across the courtyard and through the gates. 

With his heart shattered like frail pieces of porcelain, Lance left. 

Just like Keith had wanted him to.

* * *

The second Lance had ripped open the door and left the boathouse, Keith collapsed. 

_ He left. _

The ghost of Lance’s warm skin still lingered in the palms of Keith’s hands. 

His composure fell. Screams forced their way through his throat, raw and high-pitched, like from a wounded animal. 

Keith clutched for his heart.

For a moment he wondered if it had stopped beating entirely. 

His lungs were on fire. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

Scream after scream, his throat felt bloody and raw. 

His tears were pooling underneath him on the floorboards. 

He didn’t know how long he had been lying there. Through the window, the sky was still pitch black. An object on the windowsill caught his attention. 

The box. It was open. The clamshell was still inside. 

Another sob tore out of him. 

Hands reached for Keith. 

_ Lance? _

Keith felt the touch of metal against his skin. 

No. Shiro. 

Shiro had propped him up, and wrapped his arms around him. He held him like that, until Keith his tears had dried up, and his throat hurt too much to speak. 

“I drove him away,” Keith said. His voice was still terrible. It had been three days since Lance left and his throat still hurt like sandpaper whenever he spoke. He was a vampire. His wounds were supposed to _heal._

But not even vampires could heal broken hearts. 

“You said that the last time too. Lance was on his way back, before Lotor got to him. And then when you found him, it was all forgiven,” Adam consoled. 

They were in the library. Shiro had basically forced him to drink blood he brought him, as he’d locked himself into Lance’s room for three days. His stuff were still there, thrown about. Lance’s side of the bed had been messy, and it still smelled like him. 

It took a great deal of begging from Shiro and Adam to make him leave. 

“This time it’s different,” Keith said, voice breaking. 

“You didn’t see it but I threatened him. I  _ hurt _ him. He was scared of me.” 

It was hard to talk about. Even harder to think about. But Shiro and Adam had been breathing down his neck, coaxing him into talking in fear that Keith would end up doing something stupid. 

He had already done something stupid. It was too late. 

“... But you didn’t bite him,” Shiro said, like he was trying to convince himself that and not Keith. 

“Might as well have. I’ve never seen him so betrayed before.”

It was all he had seen these past days. Lance’s tears trickling down his cheeks, his eyes closed and averted like looking at Keith would destroy him. 

Adam took a deep breath. “I haven’t said anything because you’re heartbroken, but christ, Keith, you’re an idiot sometimes.” 

“He’s right. Look, if you really wanted this, if you genuinely meant that Lance doesn’t belong in your life, then I get it. Then you got what you wanted. But you are  _ ruining  _ yourself. You think this was a selfless act, but it’s not. What about Lance? What about his feelings? His love for you?” 

“I am giving him the opportunity of a safe and happy life!”

“No, you’re not! Do you think Lance would keep choosing you if he wasn’t happy? Sure, it’s dangerous and gruesome sometimes. But he wants it anyway, because he loves you!” Shiro yelled. 

The conversation was no longer about consoling him, but instead turned into a yell-at-Keith-party. Maybe it was what he deserved. 

“People jump off of cliffs, they joust for honour, they break their bones and loses limbs and breaks their own spirit again and again  _ because  _ they want to be happy. Haven’t you realized that Lance’s happiness lies with you?” 

Keith had seen Shiro angry many times, but not like this. Yes, he could get annoyed and frustrated with Keith, but right now he genuinely seemed  _ mad  _ at him. 

And it didn’t feel good at all.

“You did not even think about the consequences. Lance ran off in the middle of the night, without his belongings, without proper clothes. It’s  _ freezing  _ outside at night, and he doesn’t even have a tent or blankets or anything at all. He’s just human, Keith. He could die any second, and not just at the risk of hypothermia. Zarkon  _ somehow  _ rose up from his grave. The Galra empire is no longer in shambles. They will go to great lengths to hurt us. And which one will they hurt the most? You, for killing Lotor? No. They’ll hurt the one you love,” Adam said. 

Keith felt his breath get knocked out of him. 

_ He never got to tell Lance of Zarkon.  _ That was the reason he looked for him in the first place, and went to the beach. 

“You think you’re keeping him safe by driving him away, when he is the  _ most  _ vulnerable without you. And it’s not just because of biology and supernatural abilities,” Shiro said gently, having calmed himself down. 

He looked at Adam, and cupped his cheek. 

“Adam makes me strong. He keeps me sane. He protects my heart, and keeps the demons at bay. With him, I feel safe.” 

Adam put his hand over Shiro’s, and kissed it. 

Just when Keith thought there was no water left in his body, a tear escaped his eye. 

He had mourned, wallowed in his own misery for days when Lance could possibly be dead. 

His breaths became quicker, he couldn’t breathe properly as if his lungs had closed themselves off. 

_ No. _

He had done it because Lance had a greater chance of living on his own. 

He didn’t need Keith, like Keith needed him. 

But that wasn’t true. _ Keep lying to yourself, _ Lance had said. 

Keith had promised him honesty. 

But during that fight, nothing about Keith was honest. He lied through his words, he lied through his demeanour, he even lied through touch. 

And it broke Lance’s heart. And now he was cold, alone and probably terrified. 

_ If not dead.  _

When Keith looked up at Shiro and Adam again, they almost seemed relieved. 

“We’ll all leave, today. And we’ll find him,” Adam promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sowwwwy
> 
> its gonna be ok i promise <3


	7. The Fury & Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his heartbreak, Lance tries to make it to Altea in one piece. Keith goes after him, and hope it's not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all have forgiven me for the last chapter, if not then hopefully this one makes up for it 😔
> 
> This and chapters coming up will probably be a bit longer than usual! I've been writing so much lately so I still get to update frequently, I just I hope I can keep it up xd
> 
> Music rec:  
> Mountains - Message To Bears  
> In The Hearts of Men - First Aid Kit  
> The Lion's Roar - First Aid Kit  
> My Tears Richochet - Taylor Swift  
> Spanish Sahara - Foals  
> Natalie - Milk & Bone   
> (yes these are almost all from LiS soundtracks, don't @ me lmao)

Lance felt himself dozing off, but Canvas’ movements made him snap awake. 

He was running on fumes.

He had been riding for… He wasn't sure. He knew it was the next day. The sun was high up on the sky, starting to descend. Even though Lance desperately needed sleep, he kept going. If he stopped and went to sleep by the side of the road, he wouldn’t wake up. The nights were too cold, and his shirt was too thin. 

He wanted to curse at himself for not bringing more clothes with him, but in the moment, Lance felt that his actions were justified. 

_ Don’t think about him.  _

_ Not now. _

_ Put yourself first.  _

His stomach cried. He hadn’t eaten in two days. His skin felt dirty, and his head was pounding, he needed sleep and could barely feel his fingertips, but most of all he wanted to do, was cry. 

Cry, and cry and cry. 

That was all he had done last night, and once he stopped he was scared of letting it start again. It would render him useless. 

Lance would  _ not  _ disappoint himself like that. He needed to survive. 

When he recognized a sign pointing to Arus, he knew there was no choice but to go there so that his journey to Altea would be possible to go through with. 

He had no coins with him, nothing to trade either, and he probably looked extremely scruffy. The chances of getting any food or clothes were slim. 

But before Lance had started his career as a tailor, he had been nothing once. He’d travelled around without coins in his pockets, and despite some unpleasant experiences, he managed. 

He could do this. 

  
On his way towards Arus, it started to rain. 

“Just what I needed,” Lance muttered weakly with a sigh. By the time he reached the town gates, he was drenched and shivering. 

His clothes became heavy and stuck to him like glue. 

It made him think of another day, that was much like this. When Lance ran errands for Arus’ tailor, got lost, and stumbled upon Marmora Manor in the pouring rain. 

Funny how life went full circle.

The market stalls were closing up by the time Lance entered the town. People ran inside to stay dry, and as Lance passed them by some of them stared at him. Some with disgust, and some with pity. 

He must’ve looked like a total wreck. 

Lance had been to Arus many times, even after he left his job as an apprentice. It was one of his and Keith’s date spots. _ Used to be. _

Every single time, Keith had worn that hideous costume, with the big hat and black glasses. The memory nearly made him smile. 

_ How could it have been a lie? _

For a moment he pictured Keith’s eyes, narrow and red and terrifying, with his fangs sharp and threatening. 

Lance swallowed thickly. 

He needed to get out of the rain. 

He parked Canvas in the town stables, and started walking on foot. 

Oh, how he missed his woolen cloak right now. 

The rain had flattened his hair, and the locks plastered themselves to his forehead, nearly impairing his vision. It had grown a lot since the last time he had it cut. Maybe he could ask his mom to cut in for him once he was in Altea. 

Lance was not sure where to go. He could visit the inn, ask for some work so he could pay for a meal and perhaps a bed. But it probably required him to work for days, and he wanted to be on his way as soon as possible. 

The rain was still pouring down as Lance walked through a part of town he had not explored. The houses looked rundown and even more grouped together. A couple of taverns were placed around, and as the sky got darker the drunken noises got rowdier. 

“Oh, look at _you._ Care for a good time?” a smooth voice called out. 

Lance stopped, turning towards the voice. A mature woman was leaning against the wall of a tucked away tavern. She wore a purple gown, contrasting the platinum hair she was twirling with her finger. Her plunging neckline did not leave much to the imagination. 

Apparently Lance had passed a whorehouse. 

Lance sighed. 

“Sorry, I’m not interested. I’m broke anyway,” he mumbled, and was about to keep walking. 

“Pity… You’re so cute. I know a place where you could make a few coins,” she purred, gesturing to the door next to her. 

Lance frowned. 

Was the only way of getting out of this pinch to sell himself?

_ Not happening.  _

“I’m flattered, but I... “ 

Lance felt the weariness of the past days really taking its toll. And standing there, talking with a stranger who only stood in his way didn’t help. 

The tsunami of tears that had been eager to escape all day were starting to overwhelm him. 

And then one of them escaped.

And the rest followed. 

Lance quickly wiped them away, about to run in the opposite direction and hide anywhere he could cry in peace, but the woman took his hand. 

“Come inside,” she said, the flirty tone of her voice changed with a gentle murmur. “Stay here tonight and eat, no strings attached.”

Lance felt so helpless and weak that he only nodded, and let her lead him into the tavern. It was too early at night for it to be bustling yet, so some of the workers inside were lounging on couches and ottomans, perking up with curious glances as the woman passed with Lance, crying and wet, behind her. 

He was brought to a small room, with a comfortable single bed. He was shown the bathroom, and while Lance rubbed the dirt and sweat off his skin in the bathtub, the woman had brought him a change of clothes. They were not extravagant, but simple, functional and most of all warm. 

The woman introduced herself as Luxia, and she was the owner of the tavern. While she cooked a meal for Lance, he became more familiar with the surroundings. Most of the workers there were girls, and they took an immediate liking to Lance. They had seen the state Lance was in, so they weren’t inappropriate with him at all. Instead, they made jokes and told funny stories, some so funny Lance almost spit out the tea he was drinking. A beautiful redhead called Florona, whose make-up was so pink and stunning it reminded him of Romelle, started telling embarrassing stories of awkward customers she had come across.Another pretty and eccentric girl called Plaxum, followed up with her own entertaining stories. 

They had completely turned Lance’s day around. He had not laughed in what felt like an eternity. For the short time he spent with them, they entertained him and made him forget about all the things pulling him down. It was exactly what he had needed. 

The next morning, Lance was refreshed and more awake than he had been in a while. Everything still hurt, and it was hard not to think about Keith, or about Hunk and Pidge. But, he felt more capable to power through it now. 

“I don’t know how to thank you guys,” Lance said. Luxia and the girls had come to say goodbye. 

“Come by sometime, eh?” Plaxum said, winking at him. 

Lance laughed. Just a few years ago, the company of pretty, unapologetic girls offering him a good time would’ve made him ecstatic. It was truly a shame Keith had stolen all the love Lance had in his body for himself, and broken his heart along the way. He couldn't even look at other people and imagine being intimate with them at all, anymore. 

“Yes. I’ll visit again. I promise I’m more upbeat usually,” he said, feeling embarrassed that he had just moped around while they had been working hard at cheering him up.

“We don’t know what’s bothering you, but whatever it is, I hope it turns out alright. Stay strong, Lance. And we’ll always be here, maybe next time you can tell us your troubles?” Luxia said. 

“Yeah,” he said, rather quietly. Saying out loud would make it real. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready for that. 

Each of them hugged him, and he was gifted with a knapsack of food and a waterskin. They even gave him a bedroll of fur, so he’d be able to stay warm and comfortable at night. 

They waved goodbye, and Lance was ready to hit the road again, this time with no intention of detours before he’d reached the McClain farm.

* * *

“I hope you’re done feeling sorry for yourself now,” Shiro said. In the dark, they ran through the forest towards the trail Lance usually took on his way to Altea. Adam, Kolivan and Thace was there as well. When they reached the crossroads, they would split up to cover more ground. On his back, Keith carried a knapsack of some of Lance’s clothes and possessions, like the dagger given to him by Shiro and Adam. Maybe he would have use of it. Hopefully not against any of them… 

Keith wasn’t entirely done feeling sorry for himself. His mind was full of thoughts, of questions and theories. If Keith found Lance, would he even take him back? 

There was no way he would. Keith hadn’t just crossed a line, he had broken it in half. 

_ I just need to make sure he’s alive and unharmed. That’s all I need. _

Keith settled at that thought. “Yeah,” he answered. 

On their way there, they hunted. It was exactly what Keith needed to regain lost energy. Once he was on the scent of a juvenile deer, he caught it with his arms and broke its neck. The blood rushed to his head, giving him a momentary high.

He was able to run faster and think more clearly. It was enough to stop himself from wallowing in what-ifs and constantly regretting what he had done, and he managed to keep only one thing in mind. 

To find Lance, and secure his safety. 

They were at the crossroads now, and had to decide how to split up. 

“I’m going to Altea. I’m certain that’s where he would go,” Keith said. 

“Thace and I will search the manor and areas surrounding Arus, just in case he went that way,” Kolivan said. 

If Lance had gone to Arus, he would not have stayed. Unless he was purposefully hiding… From Keith. 

“We’ll follow you Keith,” Shiro said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Even when Keith fucked up severely, whether it was by running away to some deserted island and slaughtering a ship of sailors, or chasing his one true love away by scaring him and lying to him, Adam and Shiro  _ always  _ helped him out. 

And for that, he was eternally grateful. 

“Alright. Let’s go get Lance back.”

“Say Lance left for Altea right away, not stopping to rest. Where would he be right now?” Adam asked. 

In the span of the entire night, they had made good progress. They were nearing Altea’s borders, but it was already dawn. They would have to take it slow during daylight and be careful, to limit the chances of meeting humans. 

“Normally it’s a week’s ride, with cooking meals and proper rest. It’s possible he’s already there, if he didn’t allow himself that,” Keith said. 

“What would you do then? If you see Lance is safe with his family?” Shiro asked.

Keith had not thought of that. His mind had been too preoccupied by the chances of finding him dead in a ditch, frozen or bleeding out. Perhaps even not finding him at all. The thought of Lance being re-captured and taken to Daibazaal made him want to hurl. 

What would he do, if Lance was safe?

It was what Keith had wanted. At least, what he thought he wanted. Lance could continue his life as if he never met Keith. He’d be with his family, sew clothes in Altea. Maybe he’d meet someone else. Someone else he could love, and grow old with. 

The thought drove him  _ mad. _

He didn’t want to see him with anybody else. Lance was  _ his, _ and his alone. Just like he was Lance’s. 

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted. “He’d still be vulnerable, Zarkon could still find him, but… Wouldn’t it be easier?” 

“Easier for you perhaps. It would give you a reason to shut yourself off. You need him, Keith. We’ve all seen how you’ve grown with Lance’s presence. He’s your humanity.” 

They were right. Of course they were right. 

But it would be so selfish of him. 

“He needs to make the decision on his own,” Keith concluded. “And I think… That’s what will make me happy too.” 

Adam and Shiro smiled at him.

“Good. Let’s hope you get the chance to talk, and prove that to him.” 

* * *

Lance rode past fields of farmers finishing up the harvesting season. While scouting out over the cliffs towards the ocean, Lance admired the setting sun. The Altean sunset was a sight for sore eyes, something he had dearly missed. Here, he could look to the end of the earth, with no hills, forests or mountains in the way. 

Canvas was exhausted, so the remaining trek towards the farm was slow. Poor Canvas… He had been a terrible rider the whole journey. He had barely let himself rest and rode quickly whenever he could, something that had taken a toll on her. Once he reached the farm, she’d finally get the love and rest she deserved.

After less than an hour, Lance reached the farm, looking the same as it always had been. Just the sight of it made his shoulders drop, like he would finally be able to  _ breathe.  _

He could finally let himself… feel everything he held inside.

As dusk had settled, it was hard to spot, but a figure came running towards him. As soon as he recognized Veronica, he jumped off his horse. 

“Lance! It’s so good to see you!” she said, and Lance was immediately wrapped in her embrace. 

Lance opened his mouth to say the same, but the only sound that escaped him was choked sob. 

“Are you okay?” Veronica asked, pulling away to take a proper look at him. 

By then the rest of his family members had come outside to greet him. 

And Lance couldn’t take it any longer, he couldn’t keep carrying the weight that was holding him down like chains while seeming strong. 

He had bottled it up to the brim, and he could no longer keep it contained. 

So he let his tears fall.

And as all the previous events played in his mind, as he processed them and actually realized what had happened, he wept as his family held him. 

“K-Keith he,” Lance took a shaky breath. “He b-broke up with me. It’s over.” 

After a night of letting himself be coddled and consoled by his family, the next day, Lance felt better. 

He didn’t feel good, per se, but at least his mental state wasn’t in shambles anymore. Lance couldn’t recall ever feeling this shit in his whole life. Not even being captured and fed to vampires had felt this awful. There was not a single wound on his body, not a broken bone and his blood was in fact not sucked dry, and yet, this hurt so much more. 

“Like, I’m sorry to say, but what a fucking idiot,” Rachel said, as they were gathered in the living room that night. 

“Language!” Their mother scolded. Her anger was only fleeting, gone in an instant. “But also, well said.” 

Lance snickered at that. 

“And honestly? Might not seem like it now, but you dodged a bullet. If he really thinks he’s that bad for you, then he probably is,” Veronica stated plainly. 

Lance frowned. “But he makes me happy. It feels right being with him.”

“Then he must have some serious self-esteem issues, or… The feeling is not mutual.” 

_ Not mutual? _

“Ronnie,” Luis warned. 

Veronica put her hands up in frustration. “Just saying! I know you don’t want to hear it Lance, but it might be what you need. We hate to see you in pain, and the quicker you accept that this is for the best, the quicker you’ll heal.” 

If this had been about any other person, the words would make perfect sense to him. But this wasn’t some fling, this was  _ Keith.  _

And the person Lance saw in the boathouse, who growled at him in fury, was not his Keith. 

Keith said the only difference between him and Lotor was that Lotor had harmed Lance, bitten him, and Keith restrained himself despite wanting to. 

While it had been awful to hear, the more Lance thought about it, the more he realized that those words were completely strange to come out of his mouth.

Keith had compared himself to Lotor before, but it was always through  _ fear _ of being like him. Lance’s Keith had never accepted it. His Keith had been working so hard to become the opposite. His Keith was terrified of harming him, and never yielded to his own grim desires.

And that Keith? That Keith had given up on himself. 

Perhaps Lance was a fool, but he  _ refused _ to acknowledge that what Keith felt for him was not love. 

“... I guess,” Lance ended up saying. He was just tired of it all. 

Tired of the thinking and tired of the talking. Could it be possible to just… exist? Without having to feel something this intensely?   
  
“I’m gonna sleep. Wake me up early okay, and put me to work? I kinda need it,” Lance said to at his siblings, while putting on a smile. 

“Sure thing,” Marco said. “Those sticks you call arms could definitely use some field work.” 

Lance appreciated him, trying to make light of the situation. He adored his sisters to death, but sometimes, the light, hearted humour from his brothers was just what he needed. 

Lance went up to his room. In Lance’s absence, his bedroom had been transformed into many things. Storage for various trinkets. A place for broken furniture that needed to be fixed. Silvio and Nadia’s old crib was there. All of the names of each baby that had owned the crib at some point, Lance included, had been burned into the wooden frame. In a way, it was the McClain’s very own family tree. 

Would Lance ever have kids that would use that crib? 

A couple of years ago he thought he might. Now he was not so sure. 

He couldn’t really picture it. 

He couldn’t really picture a future  _ at all.  _

“Stupid Keith,” Lance muttered to himself, while taking off his clothes. Keith had messed up all of his plans and dreams. Now anything that did not involve Keith seemed dull. 

While pulling down his pants, a lump in one of the pockets caught his attention. 

He pulled out a handkerchief.

Wine red in colour, with the initials K. K sewn into it. 

Just when Lance was sick of thinking and dreaming of stupid Keith, he found stuff like this. 

Lance slipped underneath the covers in his creaky bed, still holding onto the handkerchief. The silk was smooth between his fingers. 

It didn’t smell like him. It could've been the possession of some random person who also had the initials K. K, and Lance would be none the wiser. But he still remembered it clear as day, when Keith gave him the greatest gift he could’ve asked for. 

It wasn’t about the beach, or the boathouse or the pearl. It was about Keith, stressing about making Lance’s day perfect, making sure they spent quality time together and declaring again and again through words and touch, that Keith loved him. 

_ How could he just stop loving him?  _ Lance thought while slipping into sleep, not sure if he was asking Keith, or himself, that question. 

_ Tap.  _

_ Tap.  _

_ Tap.  _

Lance opened his eyes slowly. 

_ Tap.  _

He thought it was rain at first, hitting the window. But the sound was too… lonely. Too scarce. 

Maybe it’s a bird? 

But Lance could barely see, it had to be in the middle of the night. Birds didn’t make noise at that hour. 

The next time he heard the tap, Lance nearly jumped in fear. It sounded so different while completely awake. 

Lance fumbled around his nightstand until he found a box of matchsticks. He lit the single wax candle standing by his bed, despite it nearly having burned down. 

He got up slowly, with the candle in his hand. 

_ Tap. _

He saw it. It was something small and dark hitting his window, like a pebble. 

It took a great deal of courage for Lance to walk up to window, and peek outside. The warnings swimming in his head said horrible things, they spoke of killers and monsters and Lotor and witches. 

But Lance peeked anyway.

There  _ was _ someone. A shadow. With two eyes of glowing red looking up in his direction. But Lance could recognize that silhouette anywhere. It was not a ghost from his past or a stranger. 

It was Keith. 

_ What is he doing here, whatishedoinghere?! _

Lance took a shaky breath. He had looked away, but when peeking outside again, Keith was still there. 

_ Oh my-  _

_ Tap.  _

Another pebble?!

Lance put the candle down, ripped open the clasp on his window, and pushed it open. 

“Stop doing that!” Lance hissed, as quietly as he could. “You’re breaking my window!” 

“... Sorry,” Keith answered, his voice muted. 

He looked so small from here. 

"How the hell did you find me?" 

“I searched for you all over. Can you come down so we can talk? Please?” 

Lance wanted to curse at him, shout some stingy words and close the window shut. He wanted him to  _ suffer.  _

But he was already slipping into a robe, and wrapping his mother’s blanket around him for good measure. 

_ Keith would be the end of him.  _

It was colder than he had thought, as there was wind coming from the north. Lance pulled the blanket tighter around him. 

_ Whatever. _ His fury would keep him warm, he thought. 

Keith had walked over to Canvas, and was brushing her coat. Canvas seemed content, preening at the attention. 

“Can’t believe you came here to wake me up in the middle of the night,” Lance said, approaching him yet keeping a distance. 

“Yeah, uh… I just arrived and I wanted to see you,” Keith answered. 

Lance scoffed. “It’s always about what you want, isn’t it? You want me, you don’t want me, you want me to stay, you want me to leave…”

Even in the dark, the guilt on Keith’s face was unmistakable. 

He opened his mouth, without saying a word. 

Eventually, he released a deep breath. 

“Uh, it’s a nice house,” Keith said. 

Changing the subject… Really? Was it not Keith who asked  _ him _ to talk?    


“Yeah. I’m not inviting you inside,” Lance said sternly. 

“No, it’s fine…”   


He looked awkward, balancing from foot to foot and not being able to meet Lance’s gaze. It was hard to believe it was the same person who growled at him and chased Lance away. 

“Do you have a favourite spot?” Keith asked, after a minute of silence. 

“What?”

“Can you show me it?”

Keith should’ve known. He probably did know, Lance spoke about swimming all the time. Yet, he asked as if he was getting to know Lance once more, like they just started dating. Somehow it made Lance feel secretive, like he shouldn’t be sharing this information with Keith anyway. 

But Lance shrugged. “Sure.” 

It was the middle of the night, and the faint moonlight was not exactly the best for cascading down the cliffs to the beach. It was steep, but Lance trusted his body remembering where the potentially dangerous rocks were, and where it was easy to slip. 

Keith followed with no issues, but he of course had unfair advantages. He probably had better sight at night than during day. If he wanted to, he could have probably thrown himself off the cliff and landed safely on the beach. Yet he followed Lance, who took his sweet time trying not to fall to his death. 

_ Stupid _ Keith, with his  _ stupid _ pointy teeth and  _ stupid _ long eyelashes and  _ stupid _ mullet, who came here and made them go down this  _ stupid _ path- 

While going off in his mind about Keith, Lance felt the tip of his foot touch a stone in his way. And then he felt himself falling forwards. 

His heart skipped a beat. Beneath him the path was steep and rocky, there was no way he wouldn’t hurt himself or break something!

But as soon Lance felt himself tumbling forwards, Keith gripped Lance’s arms, pulling him back. 

Once he was steady, he released a shaky breath.    


“You alright?” Keith asked. 

_ Why did he sound so concerned?! _

“I’m fine,” Lance spat. 

Keith didn’t say anything else for the rest of the descend, which Lance was grateful for. Keith could say something like “Oh, what a pretty ocean,” and Lance would’ve verbally chewed him up and spat him out. 

And if Keith was offended that Lance didn’t thank him? Then he had a  _ truly _ twisted view of reality. 

But Keith was quiet, and nothing about his demeanour or expression showed that he was swayed by Lance’s anger.

In fact, it was infuriating how little he seemed to care. Lance wanted to see traces of something, remorse or anger or some  _ god damn sadness  _ about the fact that Keith had lost him. 

But Keith couldn’t even look at him. 

It’s not fair. 

Lance walked across the sand. He watched the waves calmy creep onto the beach one after another, always stopping by Lance’s feet. 

He tried so hard to keep holding onto his anger, hoping it would suppress the sorrow that had made Lance its home. But instead, it only seemed to fuel the fire. 

His eyes stung. 

“I don’t owe you anything,” Lance piped up. 

He heard movement on his right, but Lance would not look at him. 

“You don’t.” 

“I don’t need to ‘hear you out’, or some bullshit. I don’t need your excuses. I don’t  _ want _ them.” 

Part of him said,  _ no, I  _ do _ want them. I want to hear anything that could somehow justify the pain you’ve put me through.  _

_ That can justify my love for you.  _

“I know.” Keith’s voice was almost breathless. Strangled. 

_ Fuck. _

Lance turned towards him. And he  _ knew _ Keith would see his tears.

But he couldn’t even feel ashamed or embarrassed, because Keith was crying too. 

Conflicting emotions collided in his head. 

One primal instinct told him to reach out, to hold him, but his rationality told him not to, that Keith had brought this upon himself. 

Lance wanted to say:  _ Good. I’m glad you’re hurting. You deserve it.  _

But he couldn’t.

Even thinking it didn’t feel good. 

A voice inside him screamed, that that was Lance’s baby. That was  _ his _ Keith, his boyfriend, his man. 

It was his  _ love, _ and he was in pain. 

Lance swallowed thickly. 

_ Give me your excuse then, _ he thought. 

So he cleared his throat. “Well? Are you gonna make me stand here and freeze all night, or are you gonna say anything?”

Keith made a choked sound, and started wiping his tears away. 

“I’ve been thinking about a hundred different ways of telling you how I’m sorry and how I regret everything I did and said to you, and… None of it will be good enough.” 

Keith paused, looking at Lance. 

“Try anyway,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith stepped closer, so close he’d brush up against Lance’s side if he moved.

Lance kinda wanted to step away. And kinda wanted to close the rest of the distance between them. 

“I lied about it. I meant what I said about wanting you to be safe… And it’s true that staying in my life is dangerous, you know that too. But I forced you into a decision that wasn’t mine to make.” 

Lance kicked at a rock by his feet, sending it into the water. 

“I don’t ever want to hurt you And in my attempt to make sure that didn’t happen I- I ended up doing it anyway.” 

Lance smiled half-heartedly. “Yeah. That was really stupid. Even for you.”

“I’m the biggest idiot on this planet. In the entire universe, probably.” 

When Keith exhaled, the moonlight illuminated his condensed breath. It made him seem so human, like the cold affected him too, even if that was not the case. 

Lance wondered what he had looked like with his original eye color. Less intimidating, probably. But looking at Keith at that moment, despite the red gleaming eyes, Keith looked no different than a puppy.

“I’m so sorry, Lance,” his voice faltered again, cracking like fragile glass. 

Lance, who had finally gotten his tears under control, felt them pushing on again. 

“You made me think that the conversation in the boathouse was an excuse… A lousy cover-up of an excuse to break up with me, because you didn’t love me. Remember my birthday, when you told me you’d never let me leave because you loved me too much?” Lance said, his voice shaking. 

Keith instinctively reached out towards Lance, and Lance felt frozen in place. He couldn’t step back. He realized that he didn’t want to.

When Keith saw that Lance was not resisting, he cupped his cheek. 

_ His hand was warm.  _

_ Soft.  _

“Of course I remember. I love you, Lance. So much. I could never stop loving you. And if you decide to never speak to me again, to never see me… Then that’s okay. It will hurt, of course. I probably won’t handle it. But it’s what I deserve. I just need you to know that I will still love you. Even when you grow older and forget about me, and settle with someone else, and… and... Even after you’re-” 

Keith sobbed.

“- Even after you’re gone, I will  _ still  _ love you.” 

Lance could not stop the sob tearing out of him. 

“You don’t ever need to forgive me. I don’t need it, all I need is that you live your life the way you want to. Shamelessly, happily, and fully. And- And if that’s without me, then that’s how it will be. As long as it’s your choice.” 

He wished he could regain control, but Lance was lost. He had yielded to the sobs coming out of him, he could not stop the tears, and felt himself slump against Keith’s touch. 

All the colliding voices inside him had gone quiet, and the only feeling Lance was left with, was longing. 

Longing for his love. 

Longing for Keith. 

Keith understood the minute Lance started moving, and soon, his arms were around him. 

They held around each other, both crying and standing still as the waves lapped against the sand. 

It wasn’t forgiveness, nor was their fate sealed.    
  
It was simply the need to love each other, that had been so slowly and deeply woven into their very beings ever since the first time they laid eyes upon each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	8. The Younger Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance let's Keith stay with him, and it leads to the inevitable meeting between Keith and Lance's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs table* KEITH POV CHAPTER! KEITH POV CHAPTER! 
> 
> I write mostly from Lance's POV I think, with him being the main maincharacter kinda, so I thought it would be nice to give Keith an entire chapter! And this might be my favourite chapter I've written so far, it was a joy to write. I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Song recs:  
> Wings - Birdy  
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh) - The Neighbourhood  
> When I Was Younger - Liz Lawrence  
> Nervous - The Neighbourhood  
> Cardigan - Taylor Swift

By the time they walked back to Lance’s house, it was almost dawn. Dark clouds had started to form, and soon raindrops started falling from the sky. 

Lance held the blanket above them, keeping them dry. 

Keith stopped by the front door. “I can leave. Give you space to breathe and think-”

“No,” Lance interrupted, turning to him. “Is that what you want? Tell me honestly. Be selfish, just once.”

Keith swallowed thickly. 

“... Of course I don’t want that. I want to be with you, but-” 

“Then you’ll stay.” 

Lance, red-faced and stuffy from crying, looked at him insistently. Unwavering. 

_ He was making his decision.  _

Keith’s shoulders sank. He knew he didn’t deserve Lance’s mercy. And the tear in their relationship could perhaps never heal. And maybe Keith would never get rid of the guilt. 

But Lance was willing to let him in despite that.

“Okay. I’ll stay.” 

  
  


Lance’s bed was very small, but he seemed determined have Keith in it anyway. Lance’s tone was still pointed and he found it hard to look into Keith’s eyes, but he still snuggled up to him.

Keith could go hunting or even just hang around his room, but Lance made it very clear that if he did, it would be breaking tradition. 

Almost every single night they had been in each other’s vicinity since they started dating, Keith had stayed in Lance’s bed and watched over him as he slept. And it was not just something lovely that couples did, because they were not an ordinary couple. The night belonged to vampires. It was when they hunted and when their energy and abilities peaked. And Keith chose Lance over that. 

What had started out as a simple request half a year ago, a way to battle Lance’s nightmares and trauma, became a promise. 

So when Lance looked  _ offended _ that Keith suggested to do otherwise - He couldn’t really blame him. 

Just a few hours had passed until the farm started waking up. The rain had slowly stopped, and soon, sunlight beamed through the window. A rooster started to crow, followed with an orchestra of hens clucking. A cow mooed, and after a while the house itself became alive. Keith listened to the sound of doors opening, tired voices conversing and children shrieking and laughing. 

He knew he should have been stressing out about what to do if Lance’s family saw him, but he couldn’t, not when Lance was snoring softly next to him. He had Keith pushed entirely up against the wall, and perhaps if Keith was mortal and struggling to sleep the position would be uncomfortable, but he didn’t mind. Earlier at dawn, Lance had been shivering from being outside in the cold. But gradually he adjusted and after curling closer to Keith, the shivering stopped. 

Every time Keith looked at Lance, half of his face buried into the pillow with hair sticking up in every direction, he swore his heart skipped a beat. 

How could this literal angel placed on earth keep forgiving Keith? When he had hurt him and pushed him away so many times?

_ He truly was an idiot.  _

And if Lance was so intent on staying with him, then maybe it was about time Keith did some soul-searching. Maybe he could improve, and become something worthy of Lance’s love. 

Keith’s mind was wandering as he carefully touched Lance’s cheek. He stroked his skin softly, and played with tufts of his hair. 

He never spoke of it to Lance, but it was one of his favourite things to do when Lance was sleeping. As much as Keith was there to comfort Lance if he got scared, their tradition had become a sort of therapy to Keith. Time slowed down, and during those silent hours, he could study Lance’s freckles and watch his chest rise and fall rhythmically. 

Voices that suddenly became louder and louder reminded Keith of where he was. 

He tensed up. 

There were voices just outside the door. 

“He asked to be woken up,” a man’s voice said.

“I think we should let him sleep, he looks so exhausted which is no wonder,” said a mature woman’s voice which was full of concern. 

“Being up and about will be good for him, mom! He could use the distraction,”   


The woman sighed. “Alright then.”

The minute Keith heard the door handle rattling, he closed his eyes. 

_ Oh. My. God.  _

_ Play dead.  _

_ Stay calm. Stay calm! _

The door was opened, and after a few seconds of silence, the person who had entered gasped. 

The door was quickly closed shut. 

“Oh my-” the man’s voice was hushed but urgent. 

_ “There is a man in Lance’s bed!” _

“What? A man?! Where is Lance?!” 

“He- He’s there.” 

“Wait, Marco, what are you saying? I need to see-”

“Mom, wait!”

The door opened up again. 

Keith closed his eyes. 

_ His heart was beating out of his damn chest, what the hell?! _

The door closed again. 

Next to Keith, Lance started to stir. His eyes opened slowly, and as he rubbed his face, he focused on Keith. Then Keith saw his ears visibly perk up. 

“There  _ is _ a man in Lance’s bed,” Lance’s mother said, almost wonder in her voice. 

Keith didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry or jump out the window in embarrassment. As realization hit him, Lance’s cheeks reddened. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he whispered. 

“Fuck indeed,” Keith mumbled. 

  
  


They were put in an awkward situation, and neither of them really knew what to do. They looked at each other with wide eyes as they listened to footsteps disappearing down the stairs. 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh,” Lance sighed. 

“I, I could just run,” Keith offered, to which Lance frowned. 

“No! I’ve been talking shit about you for two days. Running away would  _ definitely _ make you seem like less of a douchebag,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Keith groaned. 

“They’re gonna kill me. This is the  _ worst _ possible way to meet your family, oh my god. And when they see my eyes? They will never let you near me again.”

He was freaking out, yet the corner of Lance’s mouth quirked. He was having fun, wasn’t he? 

In the end, Lance couldn’t manage to contain his smile. “Look, it’s gonna be fine. And not to guilt-trip you, except that’s exactly what I’m doing, but you got yourself into this mess.”

“And besides! I legitimately thought your red eyes were because of some genetic deficiency for a whole month,” Lance continued. 

“Then the question that remains is: Does stupid run in the family?” 

Keith was in no position to tease Lance for the time-being, but he did it anyway. 

Lance scoffed and swatted Keith across the head. 

“They’re worse, actually,” Lance stated matter-of-factly, but Keith had a hard time believing him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, neither of them making a notion of getting up. Keith suddenly became aware of how natural it felt, staying pressed against Lance and peering into his eyes. In fact, it scared him. 

_ I want to kiss him.  _

It had been a while. Too long. The desire to kiss him was overwhelming. 

But what if it wasn’t alright? Everything about their relationship was so uncertain right now. It felt fragile, like if Keith did something wrong, it would collapse like a house of cards. 

_ But I really want to kiss him.  _

Lance raised his eyebrows, as if asking a question. His eyes were so bright and blue. Like oceans during summer. 

Wasn’t this the reason why Keith had gotten them into this mess in the first place? Holding back? Maybe he  _ needed _ to take what he wanted. 

“I said some horrible things to you. That weren’t true at all,” Keith said quietly, almost in a whisper. 

Lance frowned. “... Why are you bringing it up?” 

It was uncomfortable to talk about, but that’s why they needed to do it. 

“Lotor took what he wanted. He  _ wanted _ to be cruel. And I insinuated… That what I wanted was to bite you, and drink from you.” He spoke slowly, making sure he would get the point across. 

Lance stirred, the thought obviously making him uncomfortable. 

“But I don’t want that.” 

“Are you sure? I’m not blaming you but, I’m not sure if I really buy that, Keith.” 

Keith inhaled deeply. 

“It’s not a want. It’s an instinct. I’ve never wanted to hurt humans, definitely not you,” he said, feeling unsteady. He needed to pull himself together. Say it clearly. 

“I fight against my instincts all the time, every day. It’s almost like a gut feeling, except instead of being right it’s always wrong. They’re the opposite of what I want.”   


Lance’s expression softened. “What do you want then?” 

He was peering up at him, through dark lashes and with curiosity in his eyes, and it made Keith go  _ insane _ with the need to touch him. 

Keith swallowed thickly. “I want to kiss you.” 

Lance’s mouth parted slightly. 

“Kiss me then,” he whispered.

It almost felt as if it was the first time. Keith’s heart was beating nervously, as did Lance’s. But when their lips touched, it didn’t feel new at all. 

It felt like coming home, after a long and tiring journey. 

The warmth, the softness, the rhythm; it was so delightfully familiar. 

Keith felt Lance’s hand toy with the hem of Keith’s shirt, before slipping under and resting comfortably on top of his stomach. They kissed slowly but deeply, and Keith cupped Lance’s head, bringing him closer as if it was even possible. 

He had been a  _ fool _ for even considering he could keep living without this. 

They broke the kiss for a second, and Lance smiled mischievously to him. “We should have make-up sex,” he said, and the fingers underneath Keith’s shirt started travelling downwards. 

Until they were  _ dangerously _ hovering above Keith’s pants.

Before Keith managed to pop an ill-timed boner, he grabbed for Lance’s hand mid-motion.

“I wholeheartedly agree-” Keith stuttered out. “- But perhaps when we’re  _ not _ in your parent’s house? With your whole family? Who are probably plotting to murder me as we speak?”

Lance laughed, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile. _Oh,_ how Keith had missed that. 

“Okay,  _ fine. _ You may have a point.” 

They stayed in bed for a little longer, basking in the peaceful morning sun. Eventually, they realized they had no choice but to get up.

As they left Lance’s room, Keith’s heart was hammering. 

It wasn’t even funny anymore, he was freaking out. 

Not just was this the family of his boyfriend, but in their eyes Keith was probably a monster for hurting him. And once they actually saw Keith… Then they would actually believe he was a monster. Lance was young and when he met Keith, he was someone who never thought the worst of people. Some would maybe call it being naive, although to Keith, Lance’s ability to think the best of people was admirable. 

His parents however were seasoned, experienced people who Keith knew were people of faith. They would not be easily deceived. 

And as they were walking down the stairs, Keith realized: He hadn’t spent time with a family of humans in a very long time. That in itself terrified him. Would it be overwhelming? Would he forget how to act? Humans were so much more sociable than vampires, and even with vampires Keith was awkward! He was doomed from the start. 

He felt Lance’s hand intertwine with his. 

“It’s alright. If it goes south then… We can just leave,” Lance consoled. 

Oddly enough, it helped a little bit. It was true, he could just leave. But Lance said ‘we’, and the thought of Lance leaving his family for Keith’s sake was disheartening. 

Keith didn’t have much more time to freak out, as they entered the living room. There was almost no one in the house, everyone had gone out to work and Lance’s nephew and niece were outside playing. Everyone was outside, except for one. 

Lance’s mom. 

Her hair was brown and curly, fastened in a loose ponytail. She wore a deep green dress and a wrinkled apron with stains and spots of flour. She had been walking out of the kitchen, and when she saw them, she stopped in her tracks. Quickly she brushed off her apron. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Mama! So…” Lance started. Keith had been so busy freaking the hell out he hadn’t noticed Lance was nervous too. 

“This is Keith,” he said, tightening his grip. 

Keith was so glad Lance was by his side. It slightly repressed his urge to run and hide. 

Despite Lance’s mother’s surprised expression, that had now settled on Keith’s eyes he figured, she still looked like a gentle soul. She wasn’t smiling, yet her smile lines were defined and made her look warm and inviting. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed. It would’ve sounded like she feigned surprise, but Keith could tell she was genuine. She wasn’t surprised it was Keith, nor was she surprised to see him, as she had already done an hour earlier. She was surprised by his eyes. 

As if she realized she was staring, her gaze suddenly averted. 

“Oh, where are my manners! You can call me Alma,” she said, forcing a smile. It was clear she was looking at Lance in confusion, and Keith really couldn’t blame her. 

“He came her last night to… apologize, so I let him stay. I hope that’s okay.” 

“O-Of course! Stay as long as you like, Keith.” 

Keith smiled weakly. “Thank you,” he managed to say, thankfully without stuttering. 

Did she really mean that, or what she just being a good host? 

“So…” Alma looked at Lance. “You’ve figured stuff out?” She asked carefully, occasionally looking at Keith. 

“Yeah! Sort of,” Lance said. 

Keith looked at Alma, and a need to say something started building up in his chest. Words like _ I’m sorry for hurting your son, I’m sorry for being a monster, please don’t hate me, I love him, please don’t hate me, _ but he could barely open his mouth. 

He considered dropping to his knees dramatically and bowing in front of her, kissing her feet as he begged for his own life. But he quickly pushed that notion out of his head, because what was worse than a douchebag? A weak, desperate fool.

And Keith realized he was both of those things, so he just shut his mouth and stood still. 

“We’re working on it, so… Please don’t give Keith a hard time,” Lance added, laughing nervously. 

Keith’s mouth tightened. He had literally never been this terrified before. Lotor had done nothing compared to the straight-up  _ fear  _ Keith was feeling now. 

Alma kept looking at Lance, and after a bit, her expression softened. 

“Okay. You’re adults so I’m sure you guys can figure this out the right way,” she said, and smiled sweetly. 

Keith physically felt weight be lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thanks, mama," Lance said, smiling softly to her.

They made some small-talk, asking a few questions and talked about the weather, Arus and family. Eventually Alma had to continue baking some bread in the kitchen, and Keith and Lance were left to themselves. Lance’s stomach growled, but his mom assured them lunchtime would be in a couple of hours, so he would have to wait. Keith felt like he could breathe a little again, but only for a while. Because when it was lunchtime, Lance’s father and siblings would be there. And there would be questions. And probably anger. And judgemental stares. And Keith would probably be better off running into the ocean and just sink to the seabed. 

Until then, Lance showed him around the house. The farmhouse wasn’t very big, and Keith was a little surprised at how the house could fit so many family members, but the space was used effectively. It was the complete opposite of the manor and the Embassy, where the ceiling was tall and the halls were grand and empty. But something about the tight space was comforting to Keith. There were drawings placed around the house, depicting various family members. Keith saw a cute drawing of Lance as a baby, sleeping soundly while wrapped in a blanket. 

The shelves were filled with books, various trinkets and toys.  _ This is what a family’s house looks like, _ Keith thought. Full of memories, creations, and items with nostalgic value. It was cluttered and lived in, and reeked so much of love. 

Keith couldn’t remember ever having something like that. He barely owned anything that held memories. And he had never lived in a space with traces of family all over it. He  _ did  _ have a family, he had Shiro and Adam and the blades, but it still didn’t feel the same as what he was currently looking at. On one of the walls, there were lines slashed into the wood. Next to the lines, numbers and names were carved out. Keith recognized Lance’s name several times. The numbers represented ages. 

Children grew up here, and their height was documented through the years. And years later, they would look at the markings and smile fondly. Perhaps they would grow old in the same house, and do the same with their own children. They had a family tree. They had ancestors, and they would continue the line with sons and daughters and spouses. 

Keith never had his age and height documented on a wall. He hadn’t even fully grown up. And he could not bring children into the world. His family tree ended with him. 

A vampire’s freedom was an illusion. The strength, the speed, the lack of needs, that didn’t matter at all compared to this.  _ Humans  _ knew true freedom. 

Keith never had that luxury. 

When Keith watched Lance talk about his family, smiling so brightly, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Wasn’t he stealing Lance’s freedom? 

Those thoughts got them separated in the first place.  _ Why did he keep thinking like that? _ He needed to  _ stop.  _

“Do you feel free?” Keith blurted out. They were back in Lance’s bedroom, and Keith was studying the room. There were boxes filled with miscellaneous items, a dusty crib was pushed into a corner, and the windowsill was decorated with pretty rocks and shells. On top of Lance’s dresser, there was a fish carved out of wood. Little things that were mirrors of who Lance was. 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, sitting cross-legged in his bed. 

“Do you feel freedom when you’re with me?” 

Lance watched him thoughtfully. “Are you spiraling?” he suddenly asked, and Keith was almost taken aback. 

“What? No.” 

“If you are, you should tell me. Because if there’s anything we’ve learned from our fight, it’s that you have a pretty warped perception of how I  _ actually  _ feel. You’re scared that I feel captured with you? That you’re forcing me into your lifestyle?” 

Keith wanted to deny it, but that would just be going back to the beginning. It wouldn’t solve any of their issues, only reinforce them. 

“... Maybe. I know it’s  _ stupid, _ but… I can’t help that I worry about it.” 

Lance looked at him softly. “Come here,” he said, and patted the bed. Keith obliged, and sat down next to him, leaning against the wall. Lance turned to him, and grabbed his hand. 

“It’s not stupid to worry about. I worry about lots of things too, even though I shouldn’t. I often worry that Lotor somehow will show up, even though it’s impossible.”

For a moment, Keith felt his heart drop. He remembered Zarkon. And the witch… He hadn’t told him yet. He needed to tell him, so that he’d be prepared. But Lance finally looked happy! He hadn’t seen him smile for nearly two weeks. He couldn’t just ruin that. 

“That’s different. You have been through terrible things, that have impacted you deeply, it’s only natural…” 

Lance tilted his head. “So have you. You’ve had your fair share of living nightmares. How is it different?” 

Keith bit his lip. He didn’t know what to answer. He usually just shoved all of his past experiences under a rug. Out of sight, out of mind. Maybe it wasn’t so simple. 

“We need to talk, Keith. Even if it hurts or if you think it makes you seem weak, or if you think it will make me sad, no matter what the reason may be, we need to talk. I think  _ that’s _ what will solve this. I know you convince yourself that you push me away because you’re putting me in danger, but maybe it’s also a way of protecting yourself?”

Keith had never thought of it like that. 

“Now, I’m not perfect. There are things I withhold and things I find hard to talk about too. So I think both us just have to… Let each other in. If we don’t then… What will be the point?” Lance said, playing with Keith’s fingers. 

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled. “You’re right.” 

Lance smiled warmly. “Hell yeah, I am. And you tried calling me stupid earlier,  _ tsk. _ I’m a people-knower, okay?” 

Keith grinned. “People-knower? I don’t think that’s a word, Mr. Smarty Pants.”

“Shut up!” Lance said, as laughter bubbled out of him. 

Keith reached out for him, hand resting against Lance’s neck, and kissed him. He was warm, like the summer sun and it made his heart flutter. 

“Are you sure you still love me?” Keith asked, once he pulled away. 

Lance frowned. “Would you still be here if I didn’t?”

_ No, he wouldn’t.  _

“I guess I feel like I don’t deserve this, not really…” 

“Considering recent events, no, you don’t. I suppose I just have a hard time of letting you go,” Lance admitted. 

It was infuriating, in a way. Knowing he didn’t deserve any of the love Lance gave him. Keith tried to imagine being an outsider in a situation like this. What if Shiro suddenly drove Adam away? It wasn’t nearly the same, their situations were too different, yet Keith could never imagine seeing them apart. Shiro and Adam were made for each other. Wasn’t that the case for him and Lance? He hadn’t known purpose until he met Lance.

But maybe it wasn’t the same the other way around. 

Lunchtime approached quickly. Lance and Keith stayed in Lance’s room until Lance’s stomach was growling with hunger, and they knew there was nothing to do except face the inevitable meeting between Keith and the entirety of Lance’s family. 

His mother hadn’t made a single comment about his eyes. Was it just confusion? Or fear?

Well, he had already taken the first step, so why not finish it. 

“Veronica can be very protective, but she means well. She’s very smart, you know,” Lance explained as they walked towards the kitchen which was bustling with conversation. 

He didn’t doubt it. Smart people was exactly what he needed. Someone who took one look at him and noticed his unnatural fangs, the supernatural glow of his eyes and abnormal strength. 

He  _ genuinely _ felt like he was walking to his own execution, as they entered the living room. 

The living room and kitchen had suddenly been transformed with the presence of people. The fireplace had been lit, and some gathered in front of it. Some sat down by the dining table, engulfing the freshly baked bread Lance’s mother had made. 

Two kids were running around the living room, making weird noises at each other. Once they noticed Lance and Keith, all the conversation stopped. 

_ I’m gonna die, _ Keith thought. 

_ This is how I go. Torn apart by vengeful humans. _

Keith felt so awkward, standing there not knowing what to do, while Lance’s siblings were staring at him. 

Keith felt something pull at his leg. 

A boy was staring up at him. He was the splitting image of Lance, only younger. Brown skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. If Keith hadn’t known better, he could’ve been Lance’s son. The boy had to be Silvio, Lance’s cousin. 

“Why are your eyes red?” the boy asked, looking curiously up at Keith. 

_ Uhhhh. _

“It’s genetics,” Lance said, crouching down to Silvio’s level. Lance’s voice was calm, sounding upbeat as he spoke to Silvio. 

“Do you know what genetics is?” Lance asked. 

Silvio shook his head. 

“It’s when something passes to someone else. Your dad has brown hair right?” Lance asked, looking at Luis.

Silvio nodded. 

“And so do you! That’s because of genetics. Keith here also has family with red eyes, just like you have blue eyes, like mine!”

Despite not understanding fully, Silvio’s eyes brightened. “Oh! I’ve never seen red eyes,” he mentioned.

Keith smiled. “It’s very rare,” he said, crouching down to Lance and Silvio. The girl, who he assumed was Nadia, came closer. 

“Do you have special powers?” she asked, wonder in her eyes. 

Keith suddenly felt at a loss for words. What did you say to kids?

“Yes,” Lance whispered. “He’s superhuman, but you can’t tell anybody,” he said, putting his finger in front of his lips, which caused the kids to giggle uncontrollably. 

Keith looked at Lance in bewilderment. _Did he just out him?!_ Yet, Lance seemed unbothered. 

Once Keith turned his attention to Lance’s parents and siblings, it seemed like their expressions had completely changed. Their mouths were formed as o’s, eyes big and their shoulders sank in relief. 

“This is Keith,” Lance explained, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist. 

“My very  _ real _ boyfriend.”

A woman close to Lance’s age with curly brown hair suddenly covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. “Wait, you were serious?” she asked, causing Lance to visibly turn red. 

“Yeah! He’s here, isn’t he?!” 

Another guy, with a dark beard and dark eyes, threw his head back and barked in laughter. 

“Lance has a boyfriend～” he said in a song-song voice, causing others, even Keith, to crack a smile.

“You guys are so rude, I-” 

“Wait, Uncle Lance, he’s your boyfriend?” Nadia asked. 

“Yes, he is Nadia, thank you,” Lance said, sighing. 

“But I thought you were ‘forever alone’,” she said, obviously parroting something he’d told her in the past. 

It  _ did not _ help the laughter die down. 

  
  


The meeting with Lance’s family had turned into something entirely different than what Keith anticipated. That simple question from Silvio had completely thrown away any assumptions about Keith’s identity. Some still seemed wary towards him, but that was mostly because of their fight. Lance introduced him to his siblings, and they all shook his hand confidently. Keith couldn’t help but see pieces of Lance in all of them; in their eyes, their hair, their skin, their behaviour, it made them seem like such a close family that Keith could barely believe it. 

Once upon a time, he wanted nothing more than a family who loved him, who were part of his pack. As much as it brought Keith joy to see Lance have that, it still made him feel a sort of jealousy deep within. 

That night, after hours of far too much socializing than Keith was honestly okay with, he laid next to Lance in his bed. He felt lightheaded, like he could actually pass out at any minute.

“You should hunt,” Lance mumbled, with closed eyes, already halfway into dreamland. 

“I want to be with you,” Keith answered, nuzzling against him.    
  
“You should hunt,” Lance repeated, opening his eyes slightly. “I don’t want to spend time with some tired, wrinkled, dehydrated vampire,” he said, cracking a smile.

Keith scoffed. “Fine. Just for you,” he said, kissing Lance’s forehead. 

He got up, crawling over Lance’s unmoving body. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, watching as Lance’s breathing became heavier and slower. 

He walked over to the window, opening it widely and feeling the cold air gush against him. The plains of Altea were stretched before him, quiet in the night. By now, he assumed Shiro and Adam were almost home. Hopefully they would assume Keith’s absence was a result of success, a chance for Keith to earn forgiveness. 

Before going outside, Keith went back to Lance’s bed. He tucked Lance in, wrapping the blanket securely around him so he wouldn’t freeze. 

He could never leave him. He wouldn’t. It was easier driving someone away, than leaving them yourself. Keith knew now that he would never be able to leave Lance. There was danger lurking around every corner, but Keith promised that that danger would not be himself. _No._ He had to protect Lance. 

He had been fighting it for too long. But now it was time for him to accept it; that Lance  _ was _ and would _forever_ _ be _ a part of his life. 

The world would try to rip them apart again and again, but Keith would never let it prevail. 

This time, he would be selfish, Keith thought as he took off into the night. 


	9. The Guilt Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Lance of the news concerning Zarkon. Lance's family seem accepting of Keith, however some are more wary than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm becoming a bit slower with updates, the new semester starts soon and I've been away for a bit lately. I'll do my best though 💪 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Somehow, his family accepted Keith. They didn’t question his eye colour. They were polite, and treated Keith as if he was already part of the family, despite the lingering bitterness towards how he hurt Lance. It had turned into the best possible scenario, and it made Lance’s life  _ so _ much easier. He had finally managed to introduce them to each other, and could properly breathe. At least for a while, until Lance grew older and Keith looked the same as he always had, no wrinkles or fine lines, no sunspots or bones becoming weary. 

Covering up the truth then would be harder.

The thought of it still freaked Lance out. He was  _ young _ , having just started his twenties. These weren’t the things twenty year olds worried about; then again, most twenty year olds didn’t date vampires. Keith said he wouldn’t mind Lance becoming old, yet Lance couldn’t help but mind it himself. 

It’s what he wanted, wasn’t it, to grow old and feel content if he died of old age? To reach a point in his life where he could smile at his accomplishments through the years?

He just wished he’d be able to do that with Keith. Not just with him by his side, but experience it simultaneously. 

_ But that was impossible.  _

“You okay?” 

Lance looked up, staring into Keith’s eyes. They were sitting in the living room, while the others were in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

Lance had forgotten what they were talking about, instead getting lost in his own thoughts. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

Keith cocked his head. 

“About?” 

Lance bit his lip. 

“The future.” 

Keith’s slight smile fell. He nodded slowly. 

“Do you wanna… talk about it?” he asked. 

Lance shook his head. “Don’t even wanna think about it really. Later, maybe.”

Keith processed it, seemingly in deep thought himself. 

“There’s something you should know. But, let’s talk about it somewhere private.” 

  
  


They stepped outside into the chill fall air, and walked in the field on top of the cliffs overlooking the beach. The grass was yellowing and dry, crunching beneath their feet. The sun was setting by the horizon, making the ocean dance with warm tones of orange and pink.

“The day you left, or… the day I made you go away, I was actually coming to tell you something else,” Keith admitted. 

Lance looked at him briefly. “So the whole meltdown wasn’t planned?” he asked. 

Keith cringed. “Not really. I mean, I had all these self-destructive thoughts in my head beforehand, but it really happened on a whim. That’s no excuse though.” 

Lance mulled it over. There really wasn’t anything he could say anymore to excuse it. Whatever happened next was up to Lance. 

“So what did you want to say?” 

“We’ve got news of the Zarkon situation.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. 

“His body has been found?”

As Lance watched, Keith’s adam’s apple bobbed heavily. His expression was clear; what came next would not be good news. 

“He has been resurrected.”

“... What?” 

_ Resurrected?  _ A human could be resurrected as a vampire if done right, Lance saw it himself with Pidge and Hunk, but a dead vampire coming back to life?  _ No way. _

“I know, it doesn’t make sense. He has been dead for a hundred years. _ Dead  _ dead. Not dehydrated, not hibernating…  _ Properly  _ dead. But somehow, the witch called Haggar, made him come back to life. And now they’re filling the empty space in the Galra empire left by Lotor.” 

“How?” Lance asked weakly, trying to process the information. 

Keith shook his head in disbelief. “It has to be a dark magic… Something unknown. The thing is, there  _ shouldn’t _ be magic. As much as it's crazy that vampires exist, magic has never been a thing. If it was, it surely has been dormant for thousands of years.”

_ Magic.  _

The word made Lance think of fairies, pixie dust, telekinesis and levitation, spells and charms and magic wands that conjured rainbows and magical animals. Imaginary things that children made up while playing in the woods. 

If magic truly existed and it had resurrected Zarkon, he doubted it would be anything like that at all. 

They stopped by the highest point of the cliff, standing by the edge looking at the steep drop. 

“So… What does this mean?” Lance asked. 

“If Zarkon is the same as he once was… And assuming he remembers the events leading up to his death then... “ Keith sighed. 

“Then we might have a war on our hands. And he’s gonna want revenge.” 

Lance felt his heart drop. He suddenly felt so heavy, like if he were to go for a swim he’d immediately sink to the seabed like an anchor. 

“He’ll come for Shiro…” Lance realized. The one who killed him. Despite knowing Shiro was strong, the thought of Zarkon going after him made Lance’s skin crawl. He remembered how bruised and bloodied Adam and Shiro had been after their fight with Lotor. 

Vampires were not indestructible. Especially not by the hands of other vampires. 

“Not just him. It will be all of us. Adam, Princess Allura, me, and… you. I killed his son. You were the one thing Lotor couldn’t conquer in the end, and to punish me for killing him they will rip away everything I love in front of my eyes, most all which is you,” Keith said, emotion increasing in his voice. 

Minutes ago Lance’s greatest worry was his family finding out Keith was a vampire. And all of a sudden he had been thrown back into the hellscape that had haunted him since last year. 

He felt Keith’s fingers intertwine with his, warm against his own cold skin. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. To be honest I’ve been holding back in sharing this because I want you to be happy. You’ve been through so much.” 

Lance met his eyes, red and glassy like marbles. 

He smiled weakly. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Once you’re already one foot into hell, I guess it won’t be long until the devil pulls you in.” 

Making light of the situation didn’t ease the painful expression on Keith’s face. 

“I wish I could just… Take you away. To new lands, where we can leave this curse behind.” 

Keith probably meant it too. One word from Lance, and they’d be sailing off to the edge of the world. Lance looked to the horizon, as the colors of the sky and sea deepened into dusk. 

“One day,” Lance said. 

“But for now, we have obligations. Our friends and family, we need to keep them safe. It’s not just you and me.” 

Keith nodded. 

“You’re right,” he said, and stared at Lance for a long time before tilting his head. 

Lance couldn’t help but smile. “What?”

Keith stepped closer. “You’re wonderful, you know. You’re so selfless it’s frustrating sometimes, but… It’s also why I love you.” 

Lance felt his heart skip a beat, as Keith leaned closer and Lance met him halfway. Their lips locked in a kiss. 

When they parted, the November air was a contrasting caress against Lance’s warm, red cheeks. 

“Such a sap,” he muttered under his breath, to which Keith laughed loudly. Lance leaned against him in an embrace, burying his face in Keith’s shirt. 

“I love you too.” 

* * *

It seemed Lance’s family became more at ease with Keith’s presence by every minute. They were so open and honest, they talked about everything and nothing and even their pointless arguing was something Keith found endearing. And seeing how Lance’s smile lit up with his family was something Keith loved to see. He felt guilty for pushing all the new information about Zarkon on Lance, but despite that, Lance still smiled and laughed as if there was nothing wrong. It was because of his family. Lance would do anything in his power to keep them safe and happy, even if it meant disguising his true feelings.

Keith and Lance spent almost every moment together, but eventually, it was bound to happen that Keith got cornered by Lance’s siblings alone. 

And it was perhaps even more scary than meeting them for the first time. 

It happened when Lance was reading his nephew and niece to sleep, and Keith stepped out for some air. He was sitting on the porch, enjoying the crisp fall air, when the front door creaked behind him. 

He was instantly aware that this was not Lance. 

“Needed some air?” a woman’s voice said, seemingly calm and sweet. But Keith was no fool, this wasn’t just small talk. 

He turned his head slightly, peering up at Lance’s older sister, Veronica. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. He had faced so many scary, dangerous things in his life, yet he had never felt so nervous.

“Can I join you?” Veronica asked. 

Keith scooted over, gesturing to the free space next to him. “Of course.” 

For a little while, they both sat in silence, watching the stars twinkle on the sky. Occasionally a gust of wind would rustle the wheat fields, creating a peaceful ambience in the night. 

“Lance never opened up properly about your fight,” Veronica said, breaking the silence. 

Keith kept quiet for a bit, not really knowing what to say. 

“What did he say?” he ended up asking. 

“That you broke up with him and that you thought you were bad for him.” 

Every word was like a dagger. Even if things were getting better between Lance and him, having the things Keith had said and done brought back to the surface, still hurt  _ so  _ much. 

Keith found it hard to meet Veronica’s eyes. They weren’t like Lance’s, who pulled him in with their warmth and vibrant emotions. Veronica’s were cold. Hard. Unforgiving. 

But if he didn’t look her in the eyes, all hope of gaining their trust would disappear. 

So he met her gaze. 

Despite not knowing what his eyes truly meant, the red was still disturbing for most humans to look at. He had noticed it during the time he’d spent with Lance’s family, how most of them found it difficult to look him in the eye for more than a few seconds. 

But not Veronica. 

Her stare was ruthless, even through her glasses. She was challenging Keith, searching his soul for all his secrets and ulterior motives.

“So? That’s not all there is, is it? Are you too ashamed to talk about it?” Veronica asked, the sweetness gone from her voice. 

Keith swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he admitted. “I’m extremely ashamed.”

The answer wasn’t what she had expected, he realized, as her eyebrow quirked. 

“I regret it,  _ deeply. _ It was a huge mistake, and everything I said and did, it came from a place of… self-hatred, I suppose. I guess I got some issues to sort through,” Keith said, chuckling weakly. 

Veronica didn’t smile.

“Seems that way,” she said coldly. “You don’t deserve him.” 

_ I don’t. I tell myself that all the time.  _

“I know.”

“He’s too good for you. He’s kind-hearted and loving, and so _ goddamn _ naive. He has his insecurities and personal obstacles, and he loves too easily, let’s people step over him like a doormat, even us sometimes, but fact is, he’s one of the good ones. The really good ones. You don’t know how lucky you are, Keith. You took it for granted.” 

His throat tightened. He couldn’t even answer, he was afraid the words would be all strangled and broken. 

“But you got a second chance. That’s why he’s the best of us. And you don’t get to fuck it up this time. Because if you do, I will personally hunt you down and rip off your balls.” 

Keith instinctively folded his hands over his lap, not questioning the threat in the slightest, the coldness in her voice said enough already.

“I believe you,” Keith choked out. 

“So we’re clear?” Veronica asked, putting a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Crystal,” he piped up. 

The corners of her mouth turned upwards, into a smile that was simply terrifying. 

“Great. Good talk, Keith,” she said, in the sweet voice again, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

Keith could only nod in reply. 

She got up, and opened the front door. 

“I’ll let you enjoy the Altean air in peace. See you around, Keith,” she said, and closed the door behind her. 

Keith was left on the porch paralyzed and wide-eyed, heart beating dangerously fast. A part of him felt like he’d just escaped death, but only barely. 

* * *

Lance watched Nadia and Silvio both sleeping soundly, after listening to Lance’s fairytales. They snored softly, and Silvio hugged his patchwork teddy closely. It made Lance feel weary himself. His knees popped when he rose up, and he stretched his limbs. 

He still felt exhausted. 

Despite his issues with Keith being more or less resolved, it did not magically fix the exhaustion he had been feeling ever since the Sanguine Mort. He did feel happy that he got to spend time with his family and Keith as well, but at the same time, he felt so empty. Even his favourite things in life couldn’t relight the spark that had died within him. 

He was getting skinnier, something his mother would not shut up about, and he knew the vibrancy of his skin had seen better days. If he could just snap his fingers and fix that, force himself to eat and feel happy and take care of himself, he would. All of those things came naturally to him once. But now, compared to all the bullshit he’d gone through, it seemed so unimportant. 

When he came down the stairs, the living room was unusually quiet. Both his parents were napping on the couch, both knowing they were too old to stay up all night and yet they refused to go to bed. The sight of them leaning against each other filled Lance’s chest with warmth. 

Across them, Veronica was sitting in a chair reading one of her romance novels. 

“Have you seen Keith?” Lance asked.

Veronica cast him a glance above the pages of her book, before making what Lance interpreted as a  _ very _ suspicious smile. 

“You did?” He asked again, sternly. 

“I may or may not have had a little chat with him.” 

_ Uh oh.  _

Veronica’s “little chats”, were not exactly something positive you looked forward to. 

“And what was that  _ little chat  _ about?”

“Oh you know,” Veronica put her book down, fixing her glasses. “The usual. Just a sweet short discussion and a bit of clearing the air, and a bit of making threats against genitalia, nothing more complicated than that.” 

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You threatened him,” he mumbled, not surprised at all. 

“And he deserved it, you know that.” 

He kinda did. And honestly? The thought of Keith quaking in his boots, simply because of his sister made him laugh. The great Keith Kogane, with supernatural strengths and certified killer of vampire tyrants, had been reduced to a frightened boy by Veronica.

“So did he run for the hills?” Lance asked. 

“It looked like he wanted to, but the guilt is eating that boy alive. Doubt he’ll be going anywhere without you. He’s just outside,” Veronica said, gesturing to the front door. 

Lance walked over to the entrance, but looked back at his sister. 

“Thank you. You always have my back,” he said, smiling. 

Veronica smiled back at him. “That’s what family is for.” 

Lance put on his cloak, grabbed a lit lantern and stepped outside. There was a light, cold breeze that tickled against his skin. He scouted the yard, but saw no sign of Keith. 

“Keith? You out here?” 

He checked the barn, but he wasn’t with Canvas or Kaltenecker either. He was not by the cliffs. 

For a short moment, Lance was almost afraid that Keith  _ had  _ run for the hills. Veronica could be very intimidating, and it would surprise no one if she scared off an average guy. But Keith was not average. 

Lance heard rustling of leaves, and turned towards the forest to the side of the farm. He stepped closer to the trees. There was still a part of him that jumped with any unidentifiable sound. An instinct in him told him it was someone out to get him, he thought of Lotor, even if it made no sense. 

But he couldn’t let the past haunt him forever. 

A dark shape stepped out between the trees. Lance held his lantern up higher. Vibrant, red eyes peered at him. 

“Sorry, I was just,” Keith started, walking closer to Lance into the warm glow of the lantern. 

His lips were deep red with blood. “Hunting,” 

Lance took a breath of relief. “Oh. Good,” he said, smiling. He couldn’t help but notice a smear of blood on his chin. 

“Uh, you missed a spot,” he said, gesturing to his own chin. 

Keith wiped his chin, just missing it. 

“Oh, uhm, it’s…” Lance reached for Keith’s face, wiping his thumb against the blood. 

“Thanks,” Keith said. 

Lance watched the stain on his thumb as he brought his hand back. 

It was faint, but the blood still felt warm. 

Instinctively, Lance brought the thumb to his mouth, and licked it. The taste was metallic and salty.

“Does human and animal blood taste the same?” he asked Keith. 

“It’s very similar. To humans it’s probably the same but, I guess there are some differences.” 

Lance chewed on his lip. “Is the difference enough to make a vampire  _ only  _ want human blood?” 

“... No. I think vampires want human blood for other reasons.” 

Lance cocked his head. “Like what?” 

“Stupid things like… Status. Animal blood is considered “filthy” by some, even if the taste differs only a little and does the same for us as human blood does. So drinking human blood makes you worthy, in their eyes. Even amongst the good kind of vampires, it’s a status thing.” 

“That’s so stupid,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. 

“Then there’s the thrill of the hunt, which is more part of our biology, I guess.” 

Lance watched Keith. He was always amazed at how different he seemed after hunting. His eyes were redder, he looked so present and carried himself differently. 

“I’ve never understood it, the hunt thing. Obviously you need blood, and have to catch animals in order to get it. But it’s not that simple, is it?” 

Keith smiled crookedly. “No. It’s not that straight forward.” 

Lance sat down, put the lantern down next to him, and leaned towards a tree trunk.

“Enlighten me then.” 

Keith sat down as well, opposite to Lance. 

“While the point is to feed, the hunting is what’s truly invigorating. It’s like a game. When hunting with others, it becomes a competition. A show of who’s the fastest, the strongest, who has the better senses. It’s vain perhaps, but it does sharpen your abilities. And once you find your prey, you forget about your surroundings and you only think about chasing it.”

“So you get kind of… Locked on? Like you’ll keep going until you get your prey?” Lance asked. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Usually, your prey never gets away. If it does, it’s a total bummer. And you might get bullied for it.” 

Lance laughed. “Sounds like you know firsthand.” 

“It happened  _ once. _ Just once. Never again,” Keith said, and chuckled. 

“So it’s… Uncontrollable,” Lance said.

Keith’s smile fell.

“Certainly feels like it sometimes. And once you’ve gone too far, crossed an invisible line, then there’s really no coming back. And sometimes, it’s against your will.”

Lance looked into Keith’s eyes. “... Is that what happened? In the woods when you almost…” 

Keith averted his gaze. 

“Yeah. Shiro stopped me then, because I wouldn’t have been able to. But it was my own fault for stepping over the line.”

“Oh.” 

They were silent for a while, and listened to the sounds of the forest and the faint sound of the ocean. 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking of sometimes, and… I wasn’t sure if I was ready to talk about him but, you might be able to help me,” Lance said, painfully aware of how small his voice sounded. 

“Him?” 

“... Lotor.”

Lance watched as Keith swallowed thickly.

“If it will help you then, yeah. As long as it doesn’t hurt you.” 

Lance breathed out. 

“I’ve been struggling to figure out  _ why  _ everything happened. I know he was a terrible person, and justifying someone’s actions shouldn’t always be necessary, but… Why did he single me out like that? Why did he chase me, torture me, and kept coming after me?

“And it’s terrible to say because if not me, then there would be someone else, someone else like Dawn. Someone younger and weaker and lonelier, and… Maybe it was best, that it was me. But I never understood why.”

Keith was about to open his mouth and speak, but Lance spoke up again. “And I know that it’s pointless to question the past, but I feel like in order to move on in my life I need an explanation. Something that makes sense.” 

Lance was scared he said too much, as they had never really discussed Lotor in depth. But Keith seemed unfazed as he processed what Lance was asking. 

“So, you want me to tell you if there’s any logic in Lotor’s actions? Blame it on biology?” Keith asked. 

“No.” Lance said. “Maybe. I don’t know…” 

Keith took a deep breath. “Lotor was the worst of us, he had a particularly twisted mind, but… He crossed that invisible line many, many years ago. Honestly, I don’t know if it was ever possible for Lotor to somehow redeem himself, because he’s been fed the horrible ideology he lived by since he was born. So to him it was part of his nature to be cruel. Perhaps he singled you out because we, his enemies, cared for you. And in a community of old vampires, you were new and exciting. And obviously, very attractive,” Keith explained, blushing at his last comment. 

“And once he made it up in his mind that you belonged to him, then he wouldn’t stop. It was his chase, and he would’ve  _ never  _ stopped, not until you became his prey,” Keith continued. 

“I was already,” Lance stated. His scars were proof of that. 

Keith nodded. “You were. But that didn’t stop his chase. Sometimes, people play with their food. He basked in his victims’ fear, their desperation and helplessness. It was perhaps even more intoxicating to him than feeding. And once the game gets old, or the thirst too strong then, that’s when he decides to end it.”

He would’ve died in Lotor’s stronghold, he realized. Lotor would’ve killed him. But then Keith got him out, and it reignited the chase. His desire to make Lance his prey had driven him mad, and it became his weakness. Ultimately, that had led to his downfall. 

“... It’s not just Lotor, is it? Good people can become obsessed with the chase too.” 

Keith nodded. “It’s how we lose our humanity. I guess I sort of understand how Lotor functioned, because I could relate to it. Can  _ still  _ relate to it...”

He was ashamed of it. Ashamed of his past, and ashamed of himself as he is now. Lance wished he could just take it away, so that he could live shamelessly. 

“You have to stop punishing yourself for your needs, Keith.” 

Keith furrowed his brows. “How can I, when it’s not right? Especially when you’re right here, and I,” Keith took a sharp breath. “And I fantasize of fucked up things I want to do to you? I  _ should  _ be fucking ashamed.”

Keith closed his eyes as if he couldn’t believe he’d admitted that. 

Part of Lance thought:  _ This is the dark side of Keith.  _ The one that lost his cool. The one that held Lance’s arms to the point where it hurt, who had screamed at him in fury. 

But this wasn’t him. This was Keith baring his soul, Keith ashamed and embarrassed. 

And a greater part of Lance, was getting _turned on._

“Like what?” He asked, aware of the sultriness of his own voice. 

“Lance,” Keith warned. “You - you shouldn’t test me.” 

“Why not?” 

Keith closed his eyes. “Because I can’t be trusted.” 

Lance inched himself closer to Keith, until he was on his knees in front of him.

“Bull-fucking-shit. How many times have we kissed and fucked without you causing me harm in any way?” Lance was being unnaturally vulgar, unlike himself, yet it filled him with a confidence that was like fuel to the fire that had gathered in his stomach. 

He was practically climbing Keith’s lap, until his lip grazed Keith’s ear. 

“Too many, in my opinion,” he whispered, and Keith shuddered. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” Keith said, voice rough. The glow from the lantern made Keith’s skin come to life with movement, and it coloured him golden, even his eyes. 

_ Like embers.  _

Embers that could erupt into flames at any second. 

Lance settled himself properly into Keith’s lap, letting his cloak surround them like a shield.

“I do. I want you to stop holding back,” he said, voice becoming needy. 

Keith’s jaw clenched. “And what if I hurt you?” 

“You won’t.” 

“How can you trust me so easily? After everything?” Keith was so insecure. It pained Lance to hear. 

Lance touched the nape of Keith’s neck, and gazed into his eyes. “It’s  _ because _ of everything. I love you, Keith. I’ve told you so many times, but when will you start to believe it?” 

When Keith met his gaze, eyes becoming half-lidded and hazy, Lance  _ knew _ he had him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Now, will you stop feeling so goddamn guilty, and fuck me before you wake up the whole farm with your loud self-pitying?” Lance asked, becoming impatient with desire. 

Keith did not have to be asked twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit filthy at the end there 💦 ngl kinda want to write a proper sex scene for this au but it feels too risky lol. I've never written one before and I tried with a short unpublished fic and I got sooo embarrassed I still haven't written it lmao 💀
> 
> also who else pictures Lance as someone who'd never curse or be particularly vulgar but when he does its absolutely glorious? bc im kinda living for it


	10. The Hopeless Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a fever, and Keith takes care of him. They discuss the future, and worries about how they're putting Lance's family at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, and again, it might be a little while until the next update. I'm leaving for university today, and im :) not :) ready :). I've been lazy for six months at home w my parents, but now life is becoming normal again and I actually have to make an effort, lol. I'd rather write this fic than do schoolwork, and who knows, unless I get my shit together that might be what I do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

The next morning after Keith’s and Lance’s  _ interesting _ night in the forest, they were gathered by the dining table with Lance’s family for breakfast. Lance’s cowlick was looking particularly unruly, and he had dark rings under his eyes, something Keith knew was best to keep to himself. Lance got too worried about that kind of stuff, and Keith wasn’t gonna go and make it worse. 

He watched him blink sleepily, munching on his bread with strawberry jam slowly. He felt guilty for a minute, for having kept Lance awake. But then he thought of how amazing their night had been, how  _ good _ it felt for the both of them to be intimate again, and he knew it had been worth it. 

“Were you guys outside all night or something?” Veronica asked while sipping her coffee, eyes glancing between Lance and Keith. 

“What? No,” Lance answered defensively, his voice sounding even worse than he looked. He had red cheeks, as if blushing, but Keith could tell that was not all. 

“You guys weren’t in by the time me and mom and dad went to sleep.” 

“We were right after you,” Lance said, shying away from her eyes.

“I don’t like the idea of you staying out so long. Winter is right around the corner, you’ll catch a cold. And I heard the Peterson farm a village over spotted a wolf. They normally don’t like these terrains, but times are changing. The night belongs to the predatory animals, you know,” Lance’s father said, pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

Keith and Lance shared a look. It did indeed, but not to the predatory animals Mr. McClain had in mind. 

“Nothing bad happens around here, pop. Besides, Keith is a hunter, right?” Marco said, looking at Keith.

Keith nodded reassuringly. 

Lance’s eyes unfocused for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed, and all of a sudden, he sneezed, so suddenly it startled the whole table. 

“Bless you,” Silvio and Nadia piped up.

“Oh, Lance, you caught a cold,” Alma said, looking sympathetically at Lance. 

“No, I didn’t,” Lance said, but his voice was stuffy and when Keith reached over and touched his skin, he felt the warmth radiating out of him like the heat of a dying fire. 

“You’re burning up, Lance,” Keith worried. 

“No need to tell me, Keithyboy, I  _ know _ I’m hot,” Lance said, acting more like himself than he had in weeks, while giving him a classic Lance wink. Keith would’ve been relieved, but he could tell Lance’s spirit really wasn’t in it. 

“You better rest for today, hon. I’ll make you some herbal tea and bring it to you in bed,” Alma said, giving Lance’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Lance was obviously opposed to the idea, but resigned quickly. “Fine. Thanks mama.”

After breakfast, Keith followed Lance up to his room. Shortly, his mother came inside with a tray of hot tea, a piece of cloth wetted in water, and some ointment. 

“I don’t need all that,” Lance whined. 

“You say that every time you get sick, but then in the afternoon you never stop complaining and say things like ‘I’m dying, mama!’, so you’ll appreciate it later,” she said, smiling at Lance who was tucked into bed. 

Keith tried repressing a small smile, but failed, earning a scowl from Lance. 

“You don’t need to stay with him Keith, we don’t want you getting sick as well,” Alma said. 

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t get sick.” 

Alma gave him a confused look. “What?” 

For a second, Keith’s heart dropped in fear.  _ He had forgotten. _

“O-Oh, I mean, I don’t get sick often. I have a great immune system,” he said, giving her a convincing grin. 

It seemed to be enough for Mrs. McClain. 

“Well, then. If there’s anything Lance, you just yell. I’ll let you two be alone and have fun-” she stopped in her tracks. “Not too much fun,” she said, laughing nervously. 

Lance visibly cringed, slapping his hand over his forehead. 

When Alma had left the room, Keith gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry I got you sick.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “You didn’t.” 

“I kept you outside, in the cold.” 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, there was not a single moment last night I was cold.” 

Keith blushed. “Well… Let me take care of you at least.” 

He approached Lance’s bed, looking at the tray on his nightstand. He picked up the rag slowly, not entirely sure what to do. And naturally, Lance found that extremely funny. 

“You’ve never taken care of a sick person before?” he asked, chuckling. 

Keith sighed. “No, vampires don't get sick. At least not with colds and stuff, it’s more… Mentally ill. I guess it’s a side effect of perfect physical condition.” 

Lance smiled. “I really can take care of myself, but you can put the rag on my forehead. It cools me down.” 

Keith complied, placing it neatly on Lance’s forehead that was starting to glisten with sweat. 

“Are you… Gonna be alright?” Keith asked, remembering how awful it had been when Keith had gotten Lance out of Daibazaal. He had never seen Lance so weak, and so uncomfortably close to death. 

Lance’s expression softened. “Yeah. It’s just a fever. Why don’t you sit?” he said, curling himself into a ball, making room for Keith on the end of the bed. 

Keith sat down. 

“So you never took care of anyone, before becoming a vampire?” Lance asked, and blew his nose with a handkerchief. 

Keith shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t remember my parents really, and to be honest, the time before I turned is kind of hazy to me.” 

Lance propped his pillows up, so he got a good view of Keith. “Twenty years is a long time without memories. Is there nothing you remember?” 

Keith frowned, and inhaled deeply. “Some things. I lived in Beta Traz, a town much further north. It’s by the border to Daibazaal, actually. Might be why I ended up as a Galra recruit. I haven’t been there since. I remember the streets were dirty, the houses were run down, every alley smelled like booze and piss. I remember that clearly, because that’s where I spent most of my nights.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “You didn’t have a home?” 

Keith shook his head. “I’ve never had a proper home. Not a place full of memories and full of life, like you have.” 

“Keith… I’m sorry,” Lance said, earnestly. 

“Don’t be. I found you, didn’t I? Or you found me, and let me take part of your world. My heart has never felt so full.”

Redness rose to Lance’s cheeks.

“I remember taking on small jobs to get by. Usually they were on the wrong side of the law, though,” Keith continued.    
  
“Really?”

“I guess I’ve always been in the centre of violence. One night I was looking for someone who hadn’t paid my boss what he needed, but on the way there, I got cornered. By a vampire.”

Lance gasped, even though the story’s ending was nothing new. 

“He took one look at me, mumbled ‘You’ll do’, and then… Nothing. It went black. Until I opened my eyes. And  _ nothing _ ached. There was no pain, except this excruciating strange  _ need _ that I couldn’t make sense of.”

“What happened next?” 

“Along with a bunch of newly turned vampires, I was taught what it meant. I was taught how to fight, and especially how to kill, in the most brutal, bloody ways possible. They poisoned our minds with promises of success, of becoming a master of our own senses and abilities, in exchange for their allegiance. I was just as much sucked into that fantasy as the others… As a human, I had nothing to live for. No family. No home. No life. But as a vampire, I felt powerful, invincible. But then I met Shiro, and he taught me what was more important than fighting or killing. He taught me what it meant to care for others. He taught me that no matter what anyone whispered in my ear, I made the decisions of good and evil myself. And once the war was over… He taught me how to control myself. ”

Lance smiled, and drank from his tea. “Do you think you’re happier as a vampire?”   


Keith mulled it over. 

“The best things I’ve experienced have been as a vampire. I’m happier now, but that’s because of you. But I think that… If I could have met you as mortal, then life would be perfect.” 

He swallowed thickly, getting lost in the fantasy he knew was impossible to realize. He knew it wasn’t smart. It was stupid, wishful thinking, and it would only make both of them upset, but Keith couldn’t stop it from spilling out of him. 

“We would be entirely equal, on the same wavelength. M-maybe we’d meet in Arus, maybe I’d visit the tailor and there you would be, the most beautiful, unattainable boy I’d ever seen. I’d make a really shitty attempt at flirting, that would pale in comparison to all the suitors you’d probably met,” Keith started. 

Lance continued. “But I would find it charming, anyway. And then I’d hit you with a real good pick-up line, a really cheesy one, that would make you blush furiously. Then we’d go on a date. Buy cinnamon buns at the market,” he said, longing in his voice. 

The memory of their sweetened, cinnamony kiss in Arus made Keith’s heart melt. 

“We could date properly. Our only dangers would be your overprotective siblings, and lousy bosses. But we’d manage. Eventually, your clothing business would be booming, and I’d make coins as…” 

“... A shoemaker,” Lance offered, grinning. 

Keith chuckled. “Yes. It would go perfectly with your tailoring. Then we would have a small fortune, and we’d expand the McClain farm. Make it big and comfortable for our large family.”

Lance’s lips started quivering. 

“I’d ask you to marry me. Probably not in the dramatic way you’d wish for, but… On the beach. Right as you’d come up from the ocean, with shaggy, wet hair and salt on your skin.”

His blue eyes were glassy now.

Keith felt himself losing composure. 

“And you would say yes. Because you felt safe with me. Because I had never hurt you - and never would. You wouldn’t love me  _ despite _ anything, you would love me because I treated you  _ right, _ how you deserved.” 

_ This is why I shouldn’t run my mouth. This is why we will never be perfect, this is why Lance can never forgive me this is why we were doomed from the beginning this is why I do not DESERVE him this is why he can never truly love me -  _

Keith closed his eyes. He released a shaky breath. 

“And we’d grow old together. With or without kids… We would have already made our mark on the world, having made our accomplishments. One of us would die before the other, and it would be the most excruciating pain we’d ever felt in our lives, but then it would be peaceful. And soon after, we’d meet again. In Heaven, or reincarnated, or in a parallel universe. No matter what, we would meet again.” 

Lance was on the verge of tears, and Keith was fighting his own. 

Keith knew it would only hurt, and yet… He kept self-destructing. It was second nature to him. 

Lance sniffed into a handkerchief, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “It would’ve been good,” he admitted. “But we can’t think like that. There are no what-if’s for us.” 

Keith smiled sadly. “No. There aren’t.” 

* * *

After their emotional talk, Lance had been so exhausted and drained that he fell asleep. For the rest of the day, he had been drifting in and out of hazy sleep. Of course it was true, what his mother said, that Lance acted like nothing was wrong until suddenly the whole world wanted him dead. 

And although Lance knew what being on the brink of actual death felt like, being feverish and feeling useless was not too far off. He found it hard to concentrate, so in his waking hours, he felt like nothing more than a whiny, bag of sand that was just there, useless and annoying. And Keith, being an absolute angel, didn’t mind. He brought him tea, kept him company, never laughed when Lance said something stupid, and on top of that - perhaps the most infuriating part - Lance preened at his presence. 

He wanted to be his usual cranky, dismissive self as he always was when ill, but acting like that towards Keith was downright painful. Keith never got annoyed with him, and instead tried to make Lance feel better even if it didn’t work. 

“You don’t have to be here with me you know…” Lance mumbled. Outside, the sun was setting. Keith had just brought them a couple bowls of vegetable soup, that soothed Lance’s sore throat. 

“I like taking care of you,” Keith said, slurping soup from his own bowl. 

“Not that,” Lance said. “Well I mean I appreciate it. But I meant, being  _ here. _ And not with Shiro and the others, protecting your community.” 

Lance coughed a little, clearing his throat. “I know you’re worried. The others are strong, I know, but also vulnerable, especially with Hunk and Pidge who are figuring out how to function.” 

Keith looked at him sympathetically. “Of course I’m worried about them, but… You’re also my community, you and your family. If I weren’t here with you, then I’d be worried sick to my stomach. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” 

He knew he said it to make Lance feel better, but truthfully, it made him feel worse. He felt like such a burden, sometimes. 

“I’m scared, Keith,” Lance admitted, his voice hoarse and frail. “I have this really bad feeling.”

“What bad feeling?” 

“Like something bad will happen.” 

Keith furrowed his brows.  “You sure it’s not just your fever speaking?”

Lance nodded. “I’ve felt this for a while. I know I tend to be paranoid, but it doesn’t just feel like paranoia. It’s my gut. Kind of like when Lotor showed up at the manor. It feels like that.” 

Keith crossed his arms, looking already more on guard. 

“Well, what does the feeling tell you?” 

Lance swallowed thickly. “That my family won’t be safe, as long as I’m here. The galra doesn’t care about them, or know who they are. But they know of us. They’re gonna want revenge, and the longer we stay here, the more I feel like I’m putting them at risk.” 

Keith sighed. “... I understand, and I feel that way too. I mean, I’ve always been putting you at risk, and I realize that’s just how it’s gonna be if it means I get to be with you. But your family doesn’t even  _ know. _ It’s not right…”

“We’ll leave soon. If we can be a distraction someplace else, then, they should be safe,” Lance said. He was convinced this was what he needed to do. He already felt overcome with guilt for lying to his family, not disclosing the danger that followed Lance like a moth to a flame. The best he could do, was put them out of harm's way. 

“Alright. But only once you feel completely healthy again.”

The next day, Lance was already feeling a little bit better. His fever had gone down, and besides the stuffy nose, he felt sharp and energetic enough to walk around. Keith had even left Lance alone for a couple of hours, helping Marco and Luis with some work outside. It was a cold, rainy day, so by the time they got back, they were soaked to the bone. 

“You know what, Lance? Keith isn’t completely awful,” Marco said after pulling off his muddy boots. Keith was right next to him, so the comment threw him off. Lance tried to stifle his laugh. 

“I’ll admit, I thought he was a prissy city boy, but damn, the work he did today in the pouring rain without complaining at all, was truly something.” 

Lance grinned at Keith. “See? He can manage.” 

“Having you around the whole year would honestly be really good for the farm,” Luis said earnestly. 

Melancholy washed over him like crashing waves. And judging from the sad smile Keith gave in return, Keith felt it too. The past week had been pure bliss. Keith fit into Lance’s family like he was meant to be there, like an empty spot had been waiting just for him. Lance had almost forgotten all about vampire politics or even Keith being a vampire, something it honestly seemed like Keith had forgotten himself. He had felt more human now than he ever had before, and that was because of the ordinary everyday life that Lance’s family gave them. And perhaps most surprising of all, was that Keith’s struggle against his bloodlust had not been an issue at all. Even when being only surrounded by humans, Keith hadn’t done anything weird or had a freakout, No, he seemed fine. 

And Lance was convinced that  _ that _ was the power of feeling like part of a family. 

So a life like this, surrounded by his big family and living a normal, uneventful life along with Keith, would be so good for both of them. 

If only it was realistic. 

“Pst!” 

Lance turned his head, and saw Nadia pull on Keith’s leg. Keith was wide-eyed, but when Nadia gestured for him to come down, he crouched. Nadia leaned closer, and whispered something into Keith’s ear. 

For a second, both looked at Lance. Lance felt his curiosity peak. 

Keith started smiling slightly, but quickly regained his serious expression when he faced Nadia again. Then she said something that got him nodding vigorously. 

“You have my word,” Keith said quietly, but loud enough for Lance to hear. 

The sight was so endearing, Lance didn’t know what to do with himself. Keith had for some reason convinced himself he was terrible and awkward with children, but both Nadia and Silvio  _ loved _ him. 

As Keith and Nadia walked in Lance’s direction, he started smiling widely. 

“What were you guys whispering about?” Lance asked, looking at Nadia.

“I told him your secret,” Nadia said. 

“Secret?”

Keith cleared his throat. “She told me about your… Fishtail.” 

Nadia looked at them with intense eyes. "... _Mermaid_ tail," she corrected Keith.    
  
“O-Oh! Right!”

“Uncle Lance, I only did it because you shouldn’t keep secrets from boyfriends or girlfriends. Aunt Ronnie told me that, after her ex had ‘dipped his beak in someone else’s nest’.” 

Lance felt his whole face heat up. 

“She told you that?” He asked, trying not to sound strained. Looking at Keith, he was just as red as he was, and also holding a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the obvious laughter his body was shaking with. 

Nadia nodded. “I didn’t even know he was a bird... “

Lance let out a choking sound, covering the laugh with a cough. 

“Now you don’t need to worry, anymore!” Nadia exclaimed, smiling widely.

“You’re right.” 

She was incredibly bright for her age, knowing what multiple adults struggled with all the time. You shouldn’t keep secrets from lovers. When he looked at Keith, he was staring into Lance's eyes so sweetly Lance was sure he’d melt. 

This is how they would survive. By being honest and open with each other, even if it hurt or created bumps in the road. 

Soon, Lance was feeling all better. It was a bittersweet moment, waking up with a clear throat and feeling more rested than he had in ages. While it meant Lance felt ready to take on the world, it also meant he would be leaving his family behind. That morning, he stayed longer in bed with his eyes closed while contemplating what’s to come. 

“I know you’re awake, Lance,” Keith whispered, leaning into his neck. 

Lance shuddered at the breath against his skin. 

“I just wanted to savour this for a little longer.” Outside, Kaltenecker mooed, while light rainfall hit Lance’s window. He would miss the sounds of the farm, the sounds of his family muffled talking through the walls and floors. 

Keith rested a hand against Lance’s stomach. The warmth and pressure gave him butterflies. 

“It’s okay if we wait,” Keith said softly. 

Lance shook his head. “No. We can’t. The only way to keep them safe is if I leave.”

His throat felt like it had been twisted around a hundred times. If Lance didn’t focus, the emotions would well up in him like an overfilled cup. He couldn’t think of himself. Not this time. He didn’t care what happened to him; as long as his family would remain untouched, then he’d be fine with dying or rotting away somewhere. 

Eventually Lance got himself out of bed, and prepared for goodbye.

They were all understanding. They assumed that Lance and Keith would go back to their businesses, that Lance was excelling as a tailor and had to work hard. Keith had his own life, hunting and being part of his own little family. Lance wished it was so simple. But when they all parted ways, it never felt like a goodbye, at least not on his parents’ and siblings’ part. 

Because they looked at them with unsaid promises. Fond expressions that said:  _ They’ll be back. They’ll marry and join the farm, and finally become a permanent part of the McClain family.  _

Lance wanted nothing more than exactly that, but it could not happen. But he bit his lip, faked a smile, and told himself that it was okay. That the future was unknown, and that no matter what happened, he would somehow find his way back to the farm, as he always had. 

Once Keith and Lance had mounted Canvas and were riding away from the farm and his family who were waving goodbye, he let out a shaky breath. 

“You okay?” Keith asked from the front. 

Lance held around his waist tightly, letting Keith’s back become a pillar. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. 

“I’ll make sure Allura sends guards. Someone who can stay around, make sure nothing happens to them. They’ll be safe, Lance.” 

He let Keith’s words sink in, trying to convince himself that he was completely right. 

“I hope so.” 

He let the rhythm from Canvas calm him down, as he rested his head against Keith’s back. 

His family would be fine. Happy and unknowing. And once Keith and him reached the palace, everyone there would be fine too. If not, they would've known by now, right? Optimism had not really proved Lance right in the past, but if he didn’t at least try to convince himself of this, then the war inside his head had already been lost. 

“I’m glad you’re with me, Keith.”

Keith reached back with one hand, resting it on Lance’s knee. “There is no place else I’d rather be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this a little bit as I'm trying to update before I leave, so im sorry if it looks like shit lmao! 
> 
> Also, who else is ready for some action? it has been way too chill for them the last few chapters, and as we know, this universe does NOT have room for that 😬


	11. The Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith make their way back towards the Embassy, but when they arrive, something is not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said school was starting and I'd probably update slower? All of a sudden I just finished the two next chapters lmao (but I'll wait a while before posting next one). I'm feeling pretty inspired about this fic right now, some stuff is about to go down which I'm excited for! 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Song recs:  
> the lakes - taylor swift   
> midas - skott   
> land of all - woodkid

“What do you think the others will think of me coming back?” Lance whispered. Him and Keith were camped under an open sky. They had been travelling for three days, about halfway to the Embassy. The days were shorter now, and as they rode past dusk, the stars started shining brightly. So that night they dropped the tent, and instead curled up together in a big, warm bedroll. Their noses were red and cold, but they didn’t mind. Watching the stars and naming constellations was worth it. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, tilting his head towards him. 

“Like… I acted so weird before I left…”

Keith cocked an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? How you reacted to the ceremony and to me, who’s literally at fault for you leaving, was completely understandable.” 

Lance sighed. “I guess, but I feel like I’ve been such a downer. I don’t  _ want _ to be.”

“But it’s hard. You keep saying that I’m blaming myself for everything bad, but… So do you, Lance. None of it is your fault. And no one is upset with you. They’re worried, of course. Shiro and Adam were so pissed with me when I told them what happened, and they snapped me back to reality. Not just because I made a mistake, but because they were worried about you, most of all.” 

Beneath the fur, Lance felt Keith’s hand brush his. Their fingers interlocked, and found warmth from each other. 

“Thanks Keith,” Lance said. “You’re right of course... “  Keith smiled at him. “It’s okay, Lance. I know what it’s like to spiral and convince yourself something is wrong. As you have done for me many times, sometimes what fixes it is a little talk.” 

Lance snuggled closer to him, kissed his cheek, and then rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I think I can see Keith’s Pointy Utensils,” Lance wondered, as he gazed up towards the night sky. 

Keith laughed heartily. “No way.” 

“Yes way.” 

“I spot a new constellation,” Keith said, pointing with his finger. 

Lance frowned. “What is it?”   


“It looks like… A tail. A fish tail? Look how those stars connect… Oh, and there’s a torso, resembling a beautiful man,” 

Lance grinned. “I like the sound of that.” 

“But…” Keith continued. “Just above the torso… There’s a ugly, slimy fish head with beady eyes.”

Without warning, Lance propelled his elbow into Keith’s side, who only groaned a little bit. 

“Fish head, yeah right. It’s a beautiful face, with luscious brown hair and blue sparkling eyes,” Lance said, running his hand through his hair.

Keith scrunched his nose. “I dunno Lance… I’m pretty sure Nadia thinks you grow a fish head when you turn into a mermaid. I think I’ll call the constellation.. Lance the Trout,” he said, nodding confidently. 

Lance scowled. “Oh please, if I were to have a cool mermaid name, it would obviously be Lance the Hammerhead, or Lance the Whitetip.”

Keith hummed. “If you say so... Lance the Trout.” 

No matter how hard he tried, Lance couldn’t help smiling. He turned his eyes away from the starry sky, and watched Keith. His eyes were like lanterns in the night. Glowing orbs, surrounded by thick, long lashes. 

_ Please. Let us stay this way,  _ Lance begged silently. If there was a God, then he must know. He must know how much Lance wants this to work out. 

_ Keep him safe. It’s all I want.  _

Keith turned to him, with a quizzical look. 

“What are you thinking of?” he asked, and reached up to caress Lance’s cheek. 

“You,” Lance answered.

Keith smiled. “You spend a lot of time thinking of me?” he asked, his smile turning into a smirk. 

“Every second,” Lance whispered. 

Keith’s face softened, traces of laughter disappearing until what was left was admiration. 

Lance leaned towards him, and their lips touched. Their cold noses collided. Lance melted in the softness of their kiss. 

_ Let us stay this way,  _ Lance wished again. 

Perhaps at that exact moment, somewhere beyond the sky and into the vastness of space, a meteor fell towards earth. Perhaps the shooting star could be right above them, a promise to Lance’s wish. If that was true, Lance wouldn’t know. Because at that moment, nothing could make him take his eyes off Keith. 

The next days were uneventful. By the time they got to the crossroads outside Arus, it wouldn’t be long until they were back at the palace. For a while, Lance walked with Canvas’ reins, giving her a break from carrying him. Keith walked next to them, hand in hand with Lance. 

“I forgot to mention, I stopped by Arus last time,” Lance said. 

“On your way to Altea?” 

“Yup.” 

Lance felt his smile widening. He felt Keith’s gaze at him. 

“... Did something happen there?” Keith asked, curiosity in his voice. 

Lance shrugged. “Oh, nothing much. I just stayed a night in a brothel.” 

Keith stopped in his tracks, and let go of Lance’s hand. 

A small part of Lance was screaming at himself for doing this to Keith, but then he remembered that hey, Keith deserved it. 

And now Lance was struggling to keep a straight face. 

“A brothel?” 

_ Oh my god.  _ His voice sounded so small and insecure. 

Lance looked at him. “Yeah.” 

Keith’s expression was a mix of pain and confusion, before settling to acceptance. He didn’t even look mad. 

For a while he was seemingly deep in thought, before sighing and speaking up. “I guess I… Understand it. It was my fault, after all, I guess it makes sense you’d seek solace from someone else-” 

Lance’s joy of joking around immediately vanished. 

“Keith! I didn’t-” 

“It’s okay, Lance, I’m serious-”

“I didn’t ‘seek solace’ in anyone. I was just there.” 

Keith looked baffled. And confused. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to poke fun. I didn’t know you’d seriously think I would sleep with someone else. I wouldn’t. I never will.” 

The pain in Keith’s eyes went away, and he breathed in relief.

“But you stayed at a brothel?” 

Lance nodded. “It was raining really badly, and I was exhausted. The owner took me in, let me clean up and stay in a room. Even cooked me food. The girls there were really nice too, I made some new friends. I think it saved me, I could’ve either made some bad decisions or worst case, ended up dead.” 

“Oh... In that case, I’m really glad they took care of you…” Keith bit his lip. “... I should’ve been there to do that.”

Lance sighed. “Keith… We’re past that now. Okay?” 

“... Alright.” 

They started walking again. After a while, Lance peeked at Keith. 

“... You’d really be  _ okay _ with me sleeping with someone else?” he asked. He didn’t like how Keith had automatically accepted it. Then again, did Lance want him to get angry? Keith had not been particularly headstrong lately, after their fight. He was too riddled with guilt, now. Maybe Lance missed that about him. 

Keith frowned. “Of course not… I’d hate it. Thing is, there is nothing you can do that would somehow compromise my love for you. Especially since I have so much to make up for.” 

“But… I know you’re honest, and maybe that’s why it concerns me, but I’m only human, Keith. I’ve made mistakes, just as you have. And of course I’m not going to cheat on you, but I’m probably going to make more mistakes. So don’t put me on a pedestal.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand again. “And if you keep glorifying me while hating yourself, then this won’t work.” 

Keith met his gaze. Who would’ve thought that the intimidating man Lance had met over a year ago turned out to be someone so insecure? And the irony was, the more Lance came to learn Keith’s vulnerabilities, the more he fell for him. 

“You’re right,” Keith sighed. Then he smiled. “It’s hard. All I want is to treat you like a king, I can’t help it.” 

Lance felt his cheeks burn. “I’m not entirely opposed to the idea… If you let me treat you as a king as well,” he mumbled coyly. 

“Deal.” 

  
  


When they arrived at the Embassy, Lance led Canvas to the stables. Keith had walked inside, carrying Lance’s backpack and items for him. It was already dark outside; the sky was navy, and the moon was rising above the mountains behind the palace. When a gust of wind caught Lance as he made his way inside, it chilled him to the bone. 

December was right around the corner. Soon, snow would start falling and coat the forest in white. Lance was already missing the mild climate of Altea. 

Lance stepped into the long, white hallway. In the marble wall, Lance could see his reflection staring back at him. Suddenly he became aware of how quiet the palace was. He hadn’t passed a guard yet. When he passed the throne room, he peeked inside. 

Empty. The throne was unoccupied. 

“Keith?” Lance asked loudly into the hallway. 

A few seconds passed, then he saw Keith round the corner walking briskly towards him. 

“There’s no one here,” he said. 

“No one? At all?” 

Lance was so confused. Sure, some days the palace was quiet. But it was  _ never _ abandoned. 

“I’m gonna check Adam and Shiro’s room.” 

He followed Keith up the stairs. 

That bad feeling Lance hadn’t managed to shake off came back. Something was up. What could’ve happened? It’s like they had disappeared into thin air. 

Keith was about to open the door to their room, when he stopped mid-motion. There was a note pinned to the door. Keith picked it off slowly, frowning as he read the content.

Lance watched his eyes widen. 

“What does it say?” he asked, impatiently. 

“Shiro wrote it, uh… A couple days ago,” his voice broke. 

“The Galra dominion declared war. Everyone has gone to prevent them from crossing into human territory.” 

Lance felt his heart sink. 

Keith had closed his eyes, lines appearing on his forehead. He supported himself against the door. 

He looked as if he was about to faint. 

Lance quickly stepped up to him, clasping an arm around him. 

“Keith-”

“I’m okay,” Keith intercepted. “Just… Worried.” 

Lance nodded. “Of course…” 

At times like this, Lance would usually look to Keith for answers. To guide them, protect them. Right now, Keith was in just as much turmoil as him, if not more. 

Lance needed to step up.

“We’ll go after them,” he said confidently. 

“You- You’re gonna stay here,” Keith piped up. 

Lance shook his head. “No. It’s not smart anyway, what if someone ambushes the palace? Claims it in Allura’s absence? Then I’m dead.” 

Keith knew it. Lance watched as he mulled it over, before visibly accepting the fact that Lance was coming with. 

“Let’s take an hour, so that Canvas can rest. We’ll gather the things we need, and then you’ll take your stallion and we’ll ride towards Daibazaal. We’ll find them. They’re gonna need us, well, you at least. And there’s safety in numbers, right?” 

Even if Keith wanted to object, even if his instincts told him to run off immediately, he still listened to Lance. 

While Keith went off to pack what was necessary, Lance stopped by the kitchen and got himself some food from the pantry. He had to fight the urge to lay down and sleep after their long journey, so he would need all the energy he could get. 

After about an hour, he met up with Keith in the stables. Keith’s stallion, Cosmo, was already saddled and ready to leave. 

“If we’re riding into warfare, then you need at least something for protection,” Keith said, and showed off a chainmail shirt. 

“It’s not very effective against vampires, but… It could help against injuries by blades or projectiles. It’s lightweight, so you can wear it underneath your cloak.”

Lance pulled the chainmail on. It wasn’t exactly light, but Lance had worn heavier extravagant formal outfits before. The metal was cold, even through his linen shirt, but as soon as he pulled his cloak around him, it warmed to the touch.

When Lance looked at Keith again, he was faced with two things. A strap of leather, and the knife gifted to him by Shiro and Adam. 

“Carry this with you from now on, on your body at all times,” Keith said, shoving the knife into Lance’s hand. “There may be a point where I won’t be able to protect you. And if that happens, then,  _ please _ protect yourself.”

Lance nodded quickly. It was not often he heard Keith speak so seriously and grimly. 

“What’s that?” Lance asked, looking at the leather strap. 

Keith hesitated. “It’s um… A collar. The leather makes it harder for a vampire to bite down in the heat of the moment. And a bite to your throat could be lethal in seconds. Think of it as armor for your neck.” 

Lance thought of collars as anything but that. 

Bile rose in his throat once he understood what it was. He felt the ghostly pull of a chain and pressure making him choke. Oh, he was familiar with collars. Iron collars, golden collars, and leather sure would be no different. 

A leather collar is still a collar.

“I’m not wearing that,” Lance said, thickly. 

“I understand it might be embarrassing, but it might save your life. We don’t have time for this-”

_ Embarrassing? _ As if it was an ugly piece of garment?

Keith didn’t understand. It wasn’t his fault, but Lance couldn’t suppress the annoyance building up inside him. 

“it’s not fucking  _ humiliating. _ It’s a cage in the form of a collar. Lotor used those to yank me around, it heavily bruised me. Sometimes he pulled  _ so _ hard I was sure he’d choke the air out of me.” 

Judging by how Keith’s mouth fell open, he had not expected that. 

Lance suddenly felt guilty. It wasn’t Keith’s fault Lance had not disclosed everything about being in Lotor’s captivity. 

“Lance… I didn’t…”

“I know. Let’s just get moving, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Keith dropped the collar.

Lance saddled Canvas, and strapped their belongings to her. He made sure the dagger was securely fastened to his belt, resting against his hip. He didn’t like the thought of using it, but he knew he would have to. He had been close to death too many times. 

Once Lance had mounted Canvas, he gave Keith a reaffirming nod. Keith gave Cosmo a yank with the reins, and soon, they were rode into the night. Lance had no idea where to go, so he followed closely behind Keith. As the night grew darker, he was thankful Keith was there to lead the way. Even though it was taxing on both them and their horses, they galloped as fast as they could to make up for lost time. 

* * *

_ If I was alone right now, I would’ve made it in half the amount of time it’s taking.  _

It wasn’t fair to Lance to think that way, but it was true. Without Cosmo or Lance, Keith might’ve caught up to them in mere hours. But what was he supposed to do? Leave Lance alone, vulnerable to a siege on the palace? If Lance had stayed behind with the McClain’s, then maybe… Maybe it would’ve been alright. 

But they hadn’t known what would happen. And now, Keith could not stop worrying about Shiro or Adam, and he had to watch out for Lance. Suddenly it was harder to breathe, and it was like his head had been filled with smoke, making his thoughts hazy. 

They had already been riding for hours. Keith suspected it was about midnight. 

Lance was still on his tail. He had to be exhausted… 

“How are you holding up?” Keith asked, slowing the pace a little. 

“I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” 

Keith wasn’t sure if he believed him. Canvas would have to rest soon too, she had been moving all day. 

“A little more, then we’re taking a break.” 

  
  


The territory was familiar, and Keith had been following the tracks of horse hooves and footsteps in the mud. They looked fresher after a while, which meant it wouldn’t be long until they reached them. Hopefully. After another hour of riding, Keith forced himself to stop. He had to keep reminding himself that Lance didn’t have unlimited energy, that he needed food, water and rest. And Lance was already so determined on moving forward, that Keith was convinced he’d keep going until he fainted.

“I’m not tired, Keith,” Lance said, but the distant look in his eyes said otherwise. 

“We can’t have you falling off your horse and hurting yourself,” Keith said, tying Cosmo to the trunk of a tree. “It’s okay, Lance. I think clearing my head for a bit is good too. Rest, okay?” 

“... Okay.” 

Lance drank water and ate some food, and by the time it was time to go again, he was snoozing lightly. 

It broke Keith’s heart waking him up.

“Hey, Lance… Time to go,” he said softly, shaking his body. 

Lance abruptly opened his eyes. 

“Fuck… Sorry,” he mumbled, and rubbed his eyes. He quickly got up, and was about to mount Canvas.

“Why don’t you ride with me? It will take some weight off of both you and Canvas,” Keith said. 

Lance mulled it over. “You sure?” 

Keith nodded.

It ended up with Keith steering with the reins, and Lance held tightly around his waist. Cosmo was strong, the weight of both of them wouldn’t slow him down. 

“Hold onto my belt, so you don’t fall off if you fall asleep,” Keith said, as Cosmo started moving. Canvas’ reins were fastened to the saddle, so she moved with them. 

“I won’t,” Lance said, but held onto his belt anyway.

In fifteen minutes, Keith heard Lance’s soft snoring on his shoulder. And for a quick second, despite the anxiety that had been pressing at him like a suffocating fire, he smiled.

Now, they just needed to reach Allura’s cavalry. Adam would be fine. Shiro would be fine. They would all be alright. He just needed to have faith in them. 

By the time Keith saw any form of life, the sky was beginning to lighten with dawn. But there was also something else that obscured the night sky. It was smoke. And soon… he saw flashes of fires. Small bonfires. 

Then he saw tents and camps, just outside Daibazaal’s border. And the princess’ banner. 

He felt relief wash over him. 

He sped up, riding through camp until he saw familiar faces.

“Thace!” Keith exclaimed. 

Thace turned around, looking at him with wide eyes. “Keith! You’re here!” Then his smile dropped as he noticed Lance. 

“Is he alright?!” 

“He’s just sleepy,” Keith said, and shook Lance awake. 

“Lance, we’re here. We caught up to them,” he spoke softly. Lance groggily got up, and Keith helped him lower himself down from Cosmo. 

As soon as Keith’s feet touched the ground, he approached Thace. 

“What’s happening? Is Shiro and Adam unharmed?! Did a fight break out-” He had barely managed to air the thousand questions on his lips, before he saw the familiar shape of Shiro in the corner of his eye. 

“Shiro,” Keith said, almost breathlessly. Shiro met him halfway in an embrace. Just seconds later, Keith felt another pair of arms around him. He was met with Adam’s smile. 

“Are you and Lance okay?” Adam asked, nodding to Lance who was looking at them with a sleepy smile. 

Keith nodded quickly. “I was so worried… You guys are fine?” 

“Yeah. There hasn’t been a battle yet… But it’s happening,” Shiro answered. Keith could see it in his eyes how badly Shiro had wanted to avoid it. All of them remembered the previous war, Shiro most of all.

“Are we making the first move?” Keith asked. 

“That’s the plan. We can’t risk losing territory to them.” 

Shiro looked between Keith and Lance for a long time. 

“Did you guys work it out, or?” he whispered to Keith. 

Keith smiled. “Yeah. We’ve had some long talks.”

“Good. We knew you’d be alright,” Shiro said, smiling to Adam. “Now you just gotta make sure to never do anything like that ever again. Third chances don’t come cheap,” Adam chimed in. 

“I won’t. This will be different,” Keith said, fully confident that it was true. And especially now, with battles right around the corner. He couldn’t afford to make a stupid mistakes, because suddenly Lance could be swept away from him and then it would be too late. 

Adam approached Lance, who was so sleepy he was struggling to stay upright. 

“I’m glad you’re alright, Lance. Come with me, I’ll find you a tent.”

Lance followed him obediently. Keith wanted to join him, but there wasn’t time. He needed to get caught up, and prepare for whenever the battle would break out. He followed Shiro towards a bigger white tent, flanked by Allura’s banners. Inside, Allura sat by a table surrounded by a few of the blades, Coran and Romelle. Allura was wearing her ceremonial armor, a metal breastplate adorned with the ancient Altean flowers. Upon the sight of Keith, her eyes lit up.  “Keith! We didn’t expect you so soon,” he said. 

“Princess,” Keith greeted.

“Lance is alright?” she asked. 

“Yes. He’s here, but sleeping at the moment.” 

Allura sighed in relief. “Good. Good…” 

“If I may, Princess, why is the palace unguarded? With it completely abandoned, it’s vulnerable to infiltration,” Keith said. 

The princess nodded. “I’m aware. But it’s a risk we have to take. We cannot afford going into this war without all of our soldiers. It seems that the Galra are stronger than ever, unfortunately.” 

It didn’t make sense. Their empire had been weakened ever since the war ended. Even Lotor’s efforts to bring it to greatness again had been useless. 

“How?” 

Allura rested her head in her hand. “The witch,” she spat, rather harshly unlike herself. “She’s powerful. This has to be an ancient power, from the times of… It just can’t be right. I didn’t even know of her existence until recently. How could someone with such magical abilities go under our radar for thousands of years? And why did she not reveal it until now, why not during the Dark Ages or to prevent Zarkon’s demise?”

Coran laid a hand on her arm. “Princess, we can’t dwell on the past.”

“I know, it’s just frustrating how I know nothing of her. What are her abilities? Resurrection? I don’t understand how the Galra’s have expanded, if large amounts of humans suddenly turned we would’ve known. There must be some sort of source of energy, something that can explain it.” 

“So there are newer vampires?” 

“We don’t know if they’re newer, but we know they are increasing in numbers. Maybe they’re not even vampires,” Romelle offered. 

Keith mulled it over. “... Corpses?” 

“Since she made Zarkon walk again after being dead for a hundred years, then who’s to say she can’t do that with others?” Shiro said. 

“Vampires don’t usually get tombs and graveyards, not in Daibazaal anyway. So where would the bodies come from?” Kolivan asked. 

Keith thought of his last visit to Daibazaal. He thought of Lotor’s stronghold. He remembered the room of human pets… Who were killed right after he’d found them. 

Dawn’s unmoving body. 

Lance’s voice was ghostly in his mind. 

_ “No!” _

_ “No, no, no!” _

Oh. God. 

“She’s resurrecting the humans,” Keith realized. “The human pets. The ones Lotor and his minions threw away like disposable rubbish. They’ve constantly been gathering new humans, replacing them. They probably have chambers full of rotting bodies.” 


	12. The Vampire Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith share their final moments before the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update bc I'm excited :)) This is very much a "quiet before the storm" type of chapter, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Music recs:   
> Ghost Lights - Woodkid  
> Little Boy In The Grass - AURORA  
> Don't Let Me Go - RAIGN

“But what does that mean? Could it be a tactic to make their army  _ seem _ stronger and bigger? If she were to resurrect humans, I can’t imagine they would be functional,” Kolivan said. 

“Could be,” Keith mumbled. 

“What if she’s defying all laws of biology, and somehow have made them vampiric?” Allura wondered. “If that’s the case then we can’t take this lightly…” Allura was bouncing her leg, faster and faster, before banging her hand into the table. 

“That witch is infuriating!” 

“Lura,” Romelle said softly, grabbing hold of her hand. “Is there no chance of a peaceful conversation with them? Perhaps somehow negotiate to avoid this?”

Allura scoffed, earning a scowl from Romelle. 

“I’m sorry, but have we not tried? I have been nothing but patient with them. I let them keep doing their ravaging and murdering on their turf, I never tried stealing their land, and I even considered the possibility of uniting our communities. But they keep letting me down. They won’t stop until every human is enslaved to them, and we become their subordinates.”

Keith did sometimes disagree with Allura on her political decisions, or lack thereof, but for the first time in a while, what she said was completely sensible. Actions had consequences, and the Galra empire had theirs coming. 

The thought of the Galra infiltrating human territory, causing turmoil in every village they passed through was terrifying. Eventually, they would reach Lance. It would be bound to happen. The random, blood-lusting vampire wouldn’t be so restrained in order to play with their food like Lotor had been. No. Lance would get  _ ripped _ apart. 

Keith dug his nails into his palm to keep himself from losing it at the disgusting image. 

“It’s your decision, princess. We stand by you,” Shiro said. Shiro didn’t want a war, Keith knew. But every single person in the tent was aware that it was necessary. 

“Yes…” Allura got up from her chair. 

“We’ll strike tomorrow, at dusk. Inform all soldiers,” she said, looking at Kolivan. 

Kolivan nodded. “Yes princess,” he said, and exited the tent. 

“Remember what we’ll be fighting for in the end.” Allura looked at each and every one of them. “We’re fighting for each other. For a place that in the future will only know peace. For those we love.” Her gaze stopped with Romelle, and she gave her a gentle smile. 

Upon watching the small act of affection, Keith quietly left the tent. By now the sun was already rising. He walked around camp until he recognized the familiar sound of Lance’s heart beat. Keith opened the flap of a medium sized brown tent, and saw Lance tucked away into a bedroll of fur. His breathing was slow and even. 

Keith allowed himself a moment. He bent down, and studied his face, how he scrunched his nose when some fur touched it, and how his mouth parted occasionally. Keith was suddenly struck with the realization that it could be the very last day he’d see Lance. He wasn’t invincible, and although it had not happened yet, a vampire could best him. After what he did to Lotor, he was walking with a target on his back. The Galra would want to avenge the almighty son of Zarkon, kill their ruler’s killer, while also receiving the glory of besting Keith. 

Then there was also the possibility of Lance dying. The mere thought of it made Keith want to cry uncontrollably. No.  _ No!  _ He would not let it happen! He would die a thousand times over if it meant Lance would be safe and alive. From this point and onwards, the only thing that was sure to seperate them, was death. And even then, Keith  _ knew _ that death was not the end. 

They would last. As particles in the abyss of space, or the wind sweeping over Altean fields. Ghosts chained to each other through memories. They would last, he was certain of it. 

* * *

When Lance woke up in the tent, he was extremely confused. Where was he? Where was Keith? What the hell had happened prior to him falling asleep? It took a couple of minutes for the pieces to fall into place. They had found the princess’ camp. They met Shiro and Adam. Lance had gone to get some sleep. 

When he exited the tent, Lance was nearly blinded with the bright daylight. It was overcast, but he could tell the sun was high up on the sky. A gust of wind travelled into the opening, causing Lance to shiver. The tents in the camp were scarce, as most vampires never spent any time in beds at all. From what Lance could tell, the camp seemed sort of abandoned. Most of the sounds he heard sounded far away. 

… Could it be that a battle had already broken out? 

Lance walked through the camp anxiously. Surely Keith would’ve at least given him some sort of warning?

After a while, he reached an area that seemed vaguely familiar. Canvas was placed in a makeshift enclosure with some other horses including Cosmo. Both seemed fine, and were grazing. 

That was a good sign right? Lance wasn’t really sure if going to battle with your horse was common for vampires, but it had to be a good sign anyway. 

Occasionally he saw short glimpses of people moving through camp, but they came and went like flashes. When he spotted a big tent with Allura’s banners outside it, he went closer. There were muffled voices coming from inside. There  _ was _ someone here. 

Lance pulled open the flap, and peeked inside. 

The conversation stopped. 

It may have been a mistake on Lance’s part, because he had not prepared for the moment he would see everyone else again. 

Allura was there. Some of the Blades too. Coran, Matt, Pidge and Hunk. 

“Lance!”

His name became an echo. Then Hunk and Pidge both ran towards him, and wrapped their arms around him. Lance immediately hugged back. It had been what, nearly a month since he saw them? Yet it had felt like an eternity. The Sanguine Mort had felt so far away, but standing face to face with them again and seeing their fresh, red eyes made the memories come rushing back. 

Lance wasn’t ready for it. 

“H-How are you? Like-” Lance struggled finding the words. “How’s-” he made an odd gesture, somehow trying to communicate how they were handling vampire-life. 

Hunk chuckled. “We’re doing pretty alright, as good as we can be as newbies. The others are pretty impressed with us.”

“Yeah. And we’ve been doing really well with fighting against our bloodlust, so I don’t think you need to be afraid of us, mostly,” Pidge added. 

Lance smiled weakly. “That’s- That’s great.”

He looked at the others in the room. 

“Lance,” Allura greeted. 

“Princess,” he said, a little strained. Ever since the ceremony, he looked at Allura in an entirely different way. Watching her handing those daggers to Hunk and Pidge, how she spoke with joy and vigour in her voice. It was estranging. 

Perhaps it wasn’t fair to her, but it felt difficult for him to think of her as the good friend he sewed dresses for, and talked about Altea, parties and beauty with. The ceremony had been the moment he realized she was a thousand year old immortal being, the leader of a community so intertwined with traditions of death and sacrifice that it was impossible to separate the two. 

“I’m glad you’re here, and in one piece. Perhaps you would like to talk?” Allura asked. 

“But Princess, we have to prepare for the battle,” Coran said. 

“I know, I know. It won’t be long.” 

The others left the tent, leaving Lance alone with the princess. He felt nervous, he realized. What could she want with him?   


Allura gestured for him to sit, so he sat down on one of the chairs next to her. 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk, since the Sanguine Mort. And I know you’ve been having a rough time… Rougher than most of us could imagine. So, I just wanted to let you know that… I’m sorry. For all you have seen and experienced. It must have been disheartening, at the least.” 

She sounded sincere, and Lance admitted that he had not expected to hear her say those things. But this was Allura, was it not? A  _ kind _ leader. Lance was only human, his interests should’ve meant nothing to a vampire princess, and yet she thought of him.

“Thank you. It’s been… Really rough. I feel better though. Keith and I have worked through some issues, and spending time with my family has been healing,” Lance answered. 

Allura smiled at him. “I can imagine. And I truly am happy you’re here. You mean so much to all of us. I think we all felt a little bit guilty during your absence. You  _ are _ one of us, and we want you to feel that way.” 

“I do. It’s true, sometimes I’ve doubted it, but you guys are like a family to me,” Lance admitted. “And I hope everything will be alright… I don’t want any of you to die.” 

The princess’ bright blue eyes softened, and she looked… Sad. 

“I hope none of us do. I wish there was another way, but… This is to protect not only ourselves, but the human race as well.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Lance asked. 

“The plan is that we strike at dusk… And you stay here. Not everyone will be on the frontlines all at once, so you’ll be safe. It is incredibly important that you stay here, Lance. In the midst of the battle, or if we don’t know your position, we cannot protect you. It is too dangerous. Do you understand?” Her voice was serious now, demanding. Even if Lance wanted to object, he physically found it hard to. Her word was law. 

So Lance nodded quickly. 

Allura smiled. “Good. Now, find yourself some food and drink. Hunk can help you out.”   


“Thank you, Allura,” Lance said before heading towards the exit. 

“And Lance?” 

He turned around. 

“Spend some time with Keith today. He’s focused on preparing for tonight, but I think he needs your company. And I think you need his as well.” 

Lance swallowed thickly. Keith would be heading into war, without him. Anything could happen. 

_ He could die. _

The thought nearly paralyzed Lance in fear.  _ No. _ He couldn’t think like that, not now. He needed to believe that Keith would be alright. 

Once outside, Lance met up with Hunk and Pidge. Hunk prepared some eggs above a fire for him, making some for himself as well. Lance savoured the rich, filling taste slowly. He looked at the others, who seemed lost in thought. 

“Will you fight tonight?” He asked them. 

“I think so,” Pidge mumbled. 

“Seriously? Are you guys ready for that?” 

Hunk groaned. “I don’t know. It’s gonna take a long time before we become adequate, but… We have the energy. There are some perks to being a new vampire, and Allura thinks it can be useful.” 

Lance took another bite of the soft egg, and chewed it while he mulled it over. 

“But... “ The words died in his mouth. 

They were only  _ kids. _ They had just turned. Hunk was only in his early twenties, Pidge even younger. Was their lack of life experience supposed to just disappear as soon as they turned? 

“Something bad can happen,” Lance said, feeling like a child. There was a storm of death and decay coming, and at this point, it seemed like everyone had just  _ accepted _ it. Lance could not. 

“Lance,” Hunk said, with pity in his voice. “We’ll be- We’ll be…” Hunk was trying to sound strong but he was obviously feeling conflicted himself. 

“We’ll be careful,” Pidge added. “We won’t overestimate our abilities. We’ll let the others make the orders. If it starts looking bad, we’ll retreat. We’re pretty fast you know,” she said, putting on a smile. 

Lance knew it was meant to comfort him, and maybe herself as well, but still… Lance had a bad feeling. He was beginning to think the feeling wasn’t just instincts. It had seemed to fester in him, made Lance its home. And right now he felt like they were about to enter very dark waters.

“If you say so… Protect each other, alright?” 

Hunk smiled. “Of course, we always do. Don’t worry Lance, the world hasn’t seen enough of this trio yet.”

As terrible as the situation was, Lance could not help but crack a smile. He hoped God or whoever listened from way up there agreed. 

Lance sent a silent prayer.  _ Now’s the time to help us out here, big man.  _

  
  


* * *

_ Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.  _

There. 

He heard the nevrotic heart beat from a rabbit a few hundred meters ahead. Keith went for it, crashing through the shrubs and branches until he had the rabbit between his hands. He bit into it, and immediately felt the sweet, warm blood trickle down his throat. 

It was odd, hunting during daytime. Few animals were active, but Keith had little choice. They had to stock up on energy for the night to come. To his right, he heard others hunting as well. Shiro and Adam had shared a deer. The act of sharing your prey was something so absurd, and something only really reserved for lovers. 

In a way, he supposed he had shared his sometimes with Lance. Not the blood, really, but the meat. Often when they traveled, Keith brought back his prey for Lance to cook. 

“Let’s head back, take some time to relax before the battle,” Shiro said once Keith was done with the rabbit. 

“Relax? We need to be ready.” 

Shiro sighed. “There’s nothing to do, Keith. We’re as ready as we’re gonna be. I for one, just want a quiet moment. I think it would be good for you. You can check up on Lance.” 

… He did want to see Lance. But Keith also dreaded having to say some sort of goodbye. That uncertain, we-might-never-see-each-other-again-goodbye. Why was he so anxious? He had headed into so many dangerous situations in his life, always being completely fearless. Why was this so different? 

_ Because now you have someone to live for. Someone to come home to.  _

As they were walking back to camp, the sun was already descending. They had perhaps another hour. An hour until the beginning of the end. 

Lance was nowhere to be found in the camp. Keith was slightly starting to worry when the tent was empty, and he was not in Allura’s tent, or walking around. Hunk had seen him recently though, on the outskirts of the camp so he tried keeping his cool. 

By the time Keith found him on top of a hill in a clearing, he was anxious, to say the least.

“Lance! What are you doing here? Allura told you to stay at camp,” Keith said, walking up to him. He was sitting on a big mossy rock, with his back to him. Ignoring his worries, Keith thought he looked beautiful. Through some parting clouds, the setting sun cast a halo outlining him. 

When Lance turned his head, Keith had not expected his eyes to be so glassy. Or for tears to be streaming down his cheeks. 

“Lance?” He asked, softer this time. 

“Sorry,” Lance sniffed, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. 

Keith approached him, and sat down next to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Lance laughed quickly, but it was an empty laugh. “Really?  _ What’s wrong? _ Am I delusional or something? I thought a war was happening,” he said sarcastically. 

Keith felt his heart break. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s just nothing we can do.” He reached for Lance’s hand, who took it. 

“I know, that’s what sucks. And I’m just gonna stay here, sit on my ass and worry. While you might be dying, and I would have no clue at all.” 

So Keith was not the only one worried to his core. Naturally Lance would be too. It made it even harder for Keith to leave without a heavy heart. 

He stood up, and faced Lance. He brought his hands up to his face, and cupped his cheeks. Lance’s attention was on him, eyes wide but still teary. 

“Let’s make a promise,” Keith said. “You have to  _ promise  _ that you’ll stay at the camp, and not go wandering about alone. And I  _ promise  _ that I will do everything in my power to stay alive, and keep the others alive. Deal?” 

Lance hesitated. “Everything in your power doesn’t mean that you will come back to me,” he said, and another tear trickled down his cheek.

Keith caught it with his thumb. “Lance,” he begged, voice frail. “Of course I’ll come back to you.” 

Lance sniffed. “Then  _ that’s  _ what you have to promise, you idiot.” 

Keith smiled. “Alright. I promise I will come back to you.” 

And if he did not come back, Lance would hold it as a grudge against him until he grew old and gray. He still didn’t release Lance’s face. 

“You have to hold your end of the bargain,” Keith reminded him. 

Lance sighed. “Fine. I promise I’ll stay at camp.”

“Good.” 

For a while longer, they stayed at the clearing. It was a nice view from there. No signs of Galra or enemy territory, just a vast green forest that stretched as far as they could see. Keith tried to fight the impulse to run into it with Lance in his arms, escaping the hell they would be facing. 

A gust of wind made Lance shudder, so Keith removed his coat and gave it to Lance. 

Lance gripped it tightly around him. 

“I think it will snow soon,” Keith said, and watched the sky. The clouds were thick and bright, and the air was crisp. 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “I think so too.” 

When Keith looked over at him, Lance was staring at Keith’s torso. 

“What?”

“I was just thinking, going to battle wearing that is probably a good technique.” 

Keith frowned. “... Why?” 

Lance smiled coyly. “Good distraction. Although maybe losing the shirt altogether would be better…” 

Keith laughed. “Sure, sure. Thanks for the tip.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

They got back to camp by dusk. The sun had set, and the sky was darkening. Keith and Lance walked hand in hand, not letting go until the moment they had no choice. Vampires had started gathering outside Allura’s tent, some on horseback and carrying banners, while some walked on foot. The blades wore their traditional uniforms, while the Embassy guards wore Allura’s signature colors. Other than that, they were a diverse bunch. Some were people Keith did not know, or had maybe only met once or twice. It was a rather special occasion for all of them to be there, and Allura had called for anyone who was not considered part of the Galra. 

They walked up to Shiro and Adam, who were waiting patiently. After a short while, the princess appeared in the opening of the tent. She had her armor on, and her silver hair was pulled back into a braid. On her hips were the infamous Altean dueling daggers, something some considered a myth because they were so rarely seen. But no, those were Allura’s daggers inherited to her from her late father. It was clear; the princess was not staying behind. She was going to risk her life and kingdom to fight.

Romelle stepped out next to her, and grabbed hold of her hand. She was also equipped to fight, and would most likely do it side by side with Allura. 

“Soldiers,” Allura addressed the crowd. As always, she had the audience hooked by her first word. It seemed like all other sounds bowed to her booming voice. 

“I know, most of you, if not all of us, would rather be somewhere else right now. I wish we could have peace, and continue our lives without bloodshed. But the evil has ravaged long enough. It is time to put an end to it.” 

She took a deep breath. “It is unknown what we will meet… There is a dark magic at large, something we had no idea existed. But do not let that break your spirits. Because we are strong. We have proved that over and over, and while the Galra are stubborn, we have risen above them. We will prevail, in order to protect our kingdom. To protect our friends and families, and the humans as well. So I say: Let’s make this quick. Let us send fury upon them, so they know once and for all, how we run this kingdom!” 

War cries rippled through the cavalry. 

“Are you with me?!” Allura shouted, to which the crowd hollered in reply. 

And then, something amazing happened. 

It started as a single shout, which started spreading like wildfire. 

It was a chaotic mess at first, but then the soldiers started shouting it in tune with each other. 

“Queen Allura! Queen Allura! Queen Allura!” 

And Keith joined in. Everyone chanted the phrase, louder and louder. 

Allura’s face was a mix of shock and awe. Then, she broke out in a wide smile, accepting of the title. She had been a princess for thousands of years. The change of title was far overdue, as she was more than fit to be called for what she was - a Queen. No,  _ the  _ Queen. 

Once the crowd had quieted, Allura spoke up. 

“Friends, family… Loved ones,” she squeezed Romelle’s hand, and gave her a look. 

“Tonight,” she started, and addressed the crowd again. “Tonight, we march for our kingdom!” 

All the soldiers erupted into thunderous cries, and then, it was time for marching. It was suddenly happening so quickly, and Keith felt his hand start to slip from Lance’s. 

“Wait!” Lance yelled, and grabbed a firmer hold of Keith’s hand. They stepped out to the side, and let the others pass. Before Keith could say anything, Lance threw himself over him, and their lips crashed. It was rushed, violent, and pure  _ fireworks. _

And it was over way too soon. Keith felt himself reaching for more, but their time had run out. Keith watched Lance’s face, so desperate and yearning, all for _ him. _

“Don’t forget our promise,” he said. 

“I won’t.” 

The army was already starting to disappear behind them; Keith had to go. 

He quickly reached for Lance again, and stole another kiss. A desperate, slow, deep kiss that he never wanted to end. 

But it had to. 

When they broke, Keith fought hard against the tears pushing at his eyes. 

“I love you!” he said, and his voice cracked but he didn’t care. 

Their hands let go. 

“I love you too,” Lance said, so softly and quietly only Keith could hear it. 

Keith turned around and started walking, catching up to the others. But when he turned his head, he got one final look at Lance.

_ Please, let us come back to each other.  _


	13. The Divisive Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has started, and there is no turning back now. Lance is worried sick back in camp, and Coran tells him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Is. About. To. Go. DOWN. Who's ready?
> 
> Song recs:   
> Big God - Florence + The Machine  
> Raise The Dead - Rachel Rabin  
> Master of Death - Peter Gundry   
> Me and The Devil - Soap&Skin

Lance was gonna lose it.

Just ten minutes after they left, he was pacing around like a maniac. He had never felt so restless before. How long would this last? How long before they heard any news, or before the battle ended? 

Vampires moved so quickly, surely that meant it would come to a quick end?! 

_ There was no way of knowing!  _

“Relax, my boy. Put your mind to other things, it makes it easier.” 

He had not noticed Coran standing next to him. He had not paid attention to anything; he was too busy losing his goddamn mind. 

“I can’t,” Lance complained. “How am I supposed to do that?” 

Coran twirled his moustache between his fingers, and hummed in wonder. 

“Do you like stories, Lance?” he asked. 

“... Stories? Like, fiction?” 

Coran shook his head. “Not fiction. Real stories. But as you’ve come to learn, reality isn’t as unimaginative as one would think.” 

Lance tapped his foot, still restless. 

“I suppose, yeah. Stories are nice.” 

Coran beamed at him. “Well then! Let me tell you a story, that surely will take your mind off things.”

They ended up in Allura’s tent. Even though Lance could barely sit still, Coran’s set up was intriguing. He began by unfolding a large map, one that according to him, contained all land known to man. Lance read the words, some of which he recognized. Altea, Daibazaal, even Arus and Beta Traz, the town Keith had talked about. Maps of these sizes were rare, something Lance had not often studied, so visualizing how huge the world really was, baffled him. 

“Say, my boy, how much have Allura told you about Altea’s history?” 

Lance frowned. “Not a lot. She did say she would tell me about it one day.” 

“In that case, I hope she doesn’t mind if I do the honors.”

Lance’s ears perked up. Allura’s and Coran’s connection to Altea had been somewhat of a mystery. There was so much he did not know about his own homeland yet, but the answer was right in front of him. Not just someone who knew about it, but who had lived through Altea’s history.

“Altea has been around for a long time. Long before the princess - excuse me - the  _ queen, _ or even I, was born. But while it is old, it has not always been populated by humans.” 

“Really?” Lance asked. 

“Really.” 

Lance had never really questioned it before. He assumed Altea had always been the exact same. 

“All of this...” Coran said, and pointed to the geographical shape that was Altea on the map. “... Was untouched. Until the first Alteans found the land, and settled. This might come as a shock to you, but once upon a time, we were not Altean. In fact, we were of the same flesh and blood as the Galra.” 

_ … What?!  _

“Allura told me you were sort of like distant relatives,” Lance remembered. 

Coran twirled his moustache. “At this point, yes. But far back in time, we all started out as one species. We still are fundamentally the same, the only difference is whether you are a general vampire or a vampire by birth. And even then, the difference between us is minimal.”

He continued, and visualized the connection between Daibazaal and Altea by pointing to the map. “There was a split in our species, which caused some to leave Daibazaal, and create their own community in the unclaimed land that would later become Altea. The split between Galras and Alteans is something that has been upheld for centuries, and resulted in an even bigger division of philosophies and politics between us, and the Galras.”

“So when Altea was inhabited, what happened next?” Lance asked. 

“Well, first of all, how do vampires survive in an empty land?” 

The question confused him, so Lance didn’t answer. 

“They don’t,” Coran stated plainly. “There were animals, yes, but living off of animal blood was unheard of back then. So next, came the humans.” 

Coran paused. 

“Have you ever wondered, Lance, if the vampire’s existence has always been a secret?”

“I guess… I have? I find it hard to believe, sometimes,” Lance admitted. After all, some humans did know. But those were usually the ones who willingly gave their blood, something Lance could not wrap his head around. Who would willingly subject themselves to what Lance went through? 

“And right you are, for thinking that. It has not always been a secret. No… Once upon a time, humans did not only know of vampires, but they were ruled by them.” 

* * *

After a short while, the cavalry had reached the border. Ahead of them were barren marshes, a wasteland where you wouldn’t believe anything could grow at all. The clouds started to thicken; it almost made the night seem lighter, a warning of snowfall to come. And as they halted to a stop, Keith laid eyes upon the enemy. They came out from the fog, moving slowly.

It was as they feared. Their army was huge, nowhere near what would make sense for the Galrans. But it was not their only assumption made true. 

Scattered throughout the army, there were thousands of eyes.  _ Non-red  _ eyes. Keith tried to study them from afar. They sometimes moved erratically. And some of them looked… decomposing. 

“Corpses...” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro sighed. “Corpses.” 

As the Galran army slowly but surely made their way towards them, Allura faced them. 

“Some of you may be nervous, meeting these… Creatures. But soon enough we will learn how they function, so don’t lose hope. And remember: we are the ones to be feared. We are ancient. We are strong. They think they can take us?” The queen laughed forcibly. “Hah! Oh, they have no idea what’s coming for them.” 

Allura turned around, and scouted the wasteland. 

“Soldiers. Let’s get out there and spill blood,” she ordered, voice dark and demanding. 

And so, the battle started. 

Keith’s first kill of the day was like a shot of adrenaline. As soon as the opposing armies clashed, Keith was met with a horde of the walking corpses. Their eyes were white with a milky veil of decay. Some even lacked eyes, the hollows of their eyes were sunken in and dark. As soon as Keith started fighting them, it was clear that the corpses did not have any vampiric abilities. They moved slowly, even as they tried grabbing for Keith he swiftly shut them down. He barely had to apply pressure to their bodies before he felt his hand sink into their rotting flesh. With a faint squelch, he had ripped a heart out. The corpse fell to the ground. 

_Good._ Yes, they had been innocent humans once, faced with torture and abuse, but they were dead, Keith reminded himself. Their souls had moved on. These were just shells of their former selves. 

Keith kept at it, ripping off limbs, twisting necks and pulling out hearts. They fell to the ground one after another. But apparently, they did not stay that way. 

Keith had seen it, he saw a walking corpse he was  _ certain _ he had already killed. He doubted himself for a second and reached into its chest to pull out the heart. But it was hollow. His chest was hollow. There was no heart. 

_ There was no heart because Keith had already pulled it out. _

When Keith turned around, his theory became true. The bodies got back up. Headless, limbless, torn in half, even their severed limbs still  _ moved.  _

In the midst of the battlefield, Keith shared a look with Shiro. Their work just became a hell of a lot harder. 

“Queen Allura! The corpses are reanimating!” Keith yelled once he had found Allura fighting in the crowd. She was back to back with Romelle, dueling daggers in her hands and hard at work. She  _ shredded _ her enemies until they turned to mush. At least they couldn’t harm when they were smashed to a pulp, right? 

“I know. It won’t end until we stop the source. It must be the witch. Top priority now is to look for Haggar, and if these get in your way, make sure they’re unable to stand back up,” Allura commanded. 

Keith nodded. It was easier said than done. They were in the thick of it, surrounded by corpses and enemy vampires. What if the witch wasn’t even there, what if she could control her puppets from the stronghold? How the hell would he be able to find her? 

* * *

Humans had been  _ ruled _ by vampires? 

Lance’s jaw had fallen open. 

What?! 

“Vampires were worshipped, and before the rise of christianity, we were considered extraordinary beings sent by the gods to rule humankind. Humans both feared and glorified vampires, and considered them superior.”

“And- and this is common knowledge?” Lance asked. 

Coran shook his hand. “No. Through thousands of years, humans have lost this knowledge, as the situation between us has changed drastically. Even to most vampires, this information is rare.”

“... Yet, you’re telling me,” Lance said, confused. 

“That I am.” Coran smiled at him. “I care about you Lance, we all do. Perhaps it was a coincidence that it happened to be an Altean young man that came into our lives, or perhaps it’s part of the plan.” 

Lance was about to ask which plan he spoke of, but Coran continued telling his story.

“Once Alteans settled in this new, empty country, there was a demand for blood. As the Altean family expanded, so did our amount of humans. So, as nourishment for us, human villages started to appear, which then started spreading through the entire country.” 

Coran talked about it as if the humans were livestock. Like how Altea was full of farms now, of cows and sheep and chickens, Altea back then had been full of… Human farms. 

“... However, the Galra were not happy. They became jealous, and meant that they deserved part of Altea too. It became a huge mess, and they threatened to invade. In a last effort to avoid war, the council, consisting of King Alfor as Altean representative and Zarkon as Galran representative, struck a deal. Altea would belong to no one. The Altean vampires would leave, and no Galra would be allowed entry.” 

Lance let it all sink in. “So you left your homeland, only to prevent them invading?” 

Coran nodded. “Many were displeased, but in the end, it was Alfor’s decision. And I knew him very well… He had grown fond of Altea. Not just of its azure ocean, chalky cliffs or fields of beautiful flowers. But of its humans. He saw the beauty of a place where humans had control over their own lives. So he did not make his decision out of cowardice. He made it out of love.” 

The tent became quiet and Lance tried to process it. There was so much he had not known… 

“What happened next?”

“Altea continued to grow and evolve, all on its own. While the history is forgotten, the Altean population now are descendants of those very first humans who accompanied us. You may very well be one of those, Lance. I could have lived alongside your ancestors, talked with them, ate and drank with them.” 

Drank _from_ them, Lance corrected, but didn’t say it out loud. He was not sure how he felt about being a descendant from yet another human _blood bag_ _._ _God is mocking me,_ he realized. It’s cruel irony. _Perhaps what happened to me has been my destiny all along._

“The Embassy was made. And with time, our absence made people forget. Even the Galra lost their grip on humanity. Eventually, Zarkon became frustrated. He wanted their dominion to return to the greatness they once was. And he got dangerously close… So close, it killed King Alfor who tried to resist. The Dark Ages began, the worst war vampirekind has ever seen. It lasted a long time, many human and vampire lives were lost. But, as you know, we prevailed, somewhat. Although if we  _ truly _ had won, we would not be waiting here today.” 

Lance looked at the map. Full of lines and borders. Separated. All of this had been brewing since the very beginning. Lance had lived happily unknowing his whole life, until he walked into the midst of it. 

_ It’s not your fault. Nor Keith’s. _ It’s the stupid plan of a stupid God, who made them their pawns. So much suffering, for what? How could they somehow stop a war that had been going on since the start of time? 

The more Lance learned about the world, the less he understood. 

“I’m sorry if the story made you upset, Lance,” Coran said, earnestly. 

“No, I’m just… It’s a lot to take in. It did keep my mind off things, mostly.” 

But now that the story was over, Lance couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to Keith and the others, and anxiety washed over him.  _ Please, Keith. Stay strong out there,  _ Lance begged in his mind. 

* * *

After realizing the corpses got back up, they started to go about things differently. They were more thorough, more barbaric, all for the same of keeping them grounded. Keith was starting to get annoyed. Were the galra hoping they could keep sending those creatures t occupy them for hundreds of years? The thing is, they were not hard to kill at all. They were ridiculously weak, their limbs nearly fell off by themselves. And there were some actual Galrans in the field, but Keith had not spotted any of the higher-ups. It’s like only half of the actual enemies showed up. 

Keith watched his friends and how they fought. Hunk and Pidge were doing spectacular work, which was amazing considering how new they were. They were efficient and quick, and even the tragic of the once-human corpses did not seem to phase them. To his right, Shiro was dismembering someone, and Adam helped him. Somewhere in front of him, Allura had slashed at someone with such vigor the blood rained. They were doing fine, eventually they would manage to permanently ground the corpses, so why was this a move the Galra pulled in the first place?

_ They’re stalling. There is something they need time for. There is something else, something they have planned that requires us to be distracted.  _

“Shiro!” Keith yelled. Shiro looked at him, surprised. 

“This is a distraction. They’re up to something.” 

Keith pulled the head off an oncoming corpse, and ripped its legs off for good measure.

“Like what?” Shiro asked. 

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted, and felt a sense of paranoia intrude his mind. He thought of Lance. No… They’re not going to camp. Zarkon wants Shiro dead, wants Allura dead, he wants Keith dead. 

They could have already crossed the border, gone to attack human villages, but the only blood they were after were theirs, not humans they did not care for. This war had brewed between them for centuries, and it was not like the proud, bloodthirsty Galrans to flee the battlefield. There had to be an ulterior motive, but what was it?!

* * *

Lance had been waiting for a couple of hours, he thought. Not that he was counting minutes. Or seconds… Well, he was trying not to. After Coran’s story Lance went to spend some time by himself. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he was restless and could not stop walking. But he would not leave camp, that he was certain of. He had promised.

_ See, Keith? I’m doing my part. Now hold your end of the bargain.  _

Lance wished he had a needle and thread, something for his hands to be busy with. Something to focus on, that kept his mind off the bloodshed that was happening that very minute. Instead, he kept picking on straws and twigs, leaving the stems bare and the branches naked. Lance kept walking, until he reached the entrance of the camp. He stared into the stillness of the empty forest ahead of him. Everything was quiet, even Canvas and Cosmo in the enclosure nearby barely made a sound. The forest was thick with fog, creeping in closer and closer. And soon, white speckles of snow started to fall. A snowflake landed in Lance’s palm. He studied the distinct symmetrical points that were entirely unique. No other snowflake was like the one in Lance’s hand. Then it melted, and vanished into his skin. 

The first snow of the year. He wished he could have experienced it with Keith.

In a matter of minutes, the snow started to thicken. It was no longer light, the snowflakes were clumped together and instantly transformed the world white. The ground had accumulated a thin layer of snow, and when Lance brushed his hair with his hand, his vision was impaired with the amount of snow that fell off. 

There was a certain stillness that filled the world when it snowed. Like you didn’t truly know what quiet meant, before everything was muffled. It wasn’t like the wind, which made the trees and hinges and wooden planks creak ominously. It wasn’t like the rain which was so loud, echoing from every surface the raindrops hit, creating a lulling pattern. No, snow didn’t create sound or enhance it, it simply… Muted it. 

While at moments, listening to the deafening silence could be oddly peaceful, other times it could be chilling. 

And while standing there, staring into the empty forest, both dark from the night and bright from the snow at the same time, Lance felt a sense of impending doom. 

Like something was out of place, that something didn’t belong. 

He could not justify his paranoia until he saw movement. 

It could’ve been an animal. A deer, or maybe a wolf even, a bear. 

But it was standing on its two hind legs, and it walked, it peaked out through the pine trees with a movement that could only be considered human. And through the blur of the snow cascading, Lance could see its outline. The outline of a girl or woman, someone short with thick dark hair falling in front of her face. 

Lance opened his mouth, and hesitated. 

But he decided to speak. 

“Hello?” he called out to her. She did not answer, but it seemed she reacted to his voice. Her torso turned towards him, and she came closer. 

Close enough for him to see the uncanny resemblance between her and someone he once knew. 

Someone he had seen  _ dead.  _

It was no mistake. While her brown hair was flatter, and he couldn’t see her eyes, he knew. It was Dawn. The same girl who had walked into his bedroom in Lotor’s stronghold. The same girl who reminded him so much of his own siblings, of Nadia, his niece. It was her. 

But Lance had seen her dead. 

Yet she was walking, shambling towards him. 

“... Dawn?” Lance asked quietly. 

How could it be her? Was she… 

A vampire?

But when she lifted her head, and her hair fell off to the side, her eyes were revealed. They were not red. Nor brown. Nor any other color known to man. 

They were nothing. They were empty. Somewhere between gray and white, something so odd and unnatural Lance started doubting his own eyes. And then, Lance could not help but notice the other things. How her clothes were only rags, dirty and ripped to shreds. How her skin did not seem to hang onto her, how she had wounds where he could see the white of her bones. 

But it was her. And she was somehow walking, somehow alive, and Lance could not make sense of it at all. 

“Dawn?!” he asked again, more desperate this time. Her mouth opened as she shambled towards him, barely emitting a low, guttural growl. 

Was this her?! She did not answer him, she only growled and looked at him with a distance in her eyes, as if she was not really there. 

He had seen her dead. Her skin had turned pale, her eyes were lifeless, she had not  _ moved. _ He  _ knew  _ she had died. How was this possible?

“Please answer me,” Lance begged. She was not far away now. She was at an arm’s length. If she wanted to, she could touch him. 

And she did.

She raised her arm. Held it towards him. Lance felt a need to take her hand, but before he could, she locked it around his throat. 

Her flesh was cold.  _ So cold.  _

Then she tightened her grip. 

Lance became visceral, with all his might he tore her arm away, and jerked himself back. 

Chunks of her skin attached itself to his palm. 

_ This was not her.  _

This was her corpse. 

This was  _ not  _ Dawn. 

Upon coming to this realization, Lance started noticing more movement. Shapes appeared between the trees where Dawn had come from, and made their way towards him. They walked in the same way, slowly and unevenly. 

Lance could not process it. He simply watched as they came closer, watched as Dawn, or the corpse of Dawn, tried reaching for him again. 

So Lance ran. 

He didn’t know if he shouted, he didn’t know if he made any sort of noise, all he knew, was that he was running. The ground was slippery with wet snow, he felt himself jerk several times as he slipped, but he always got back on his feet. 

He did not know where to go. 

Somewhere deep within his mind, he had the sensation of calling out. Perhaps “Coran!” or “Help!”. But he did not stop, he kept running until his world was covered in white particles, cold and unforgiving to the touch. 

He could not stop, could not turn around, because he knew if he did, it would be over for him. 

His breathing became shallow, he knew that he had reached the point where he would either have to stop or fall over. Desperately he looked around himself and tried making sense of his surroundings, but everything looked the same. Green pine trees covered in thick snow. He could not tell where he came from, and he could not tell where he needed to go. 

_ Where do I go? Where do I go? _ Lance chanted to himself, and tried to force his body to go somewhere, to avoid the horror he had been through before, the horror that he had grown so familiar with.  _ This was the same.  _ This had haunted him since the very beginning. Since he pounded on the doors of Marmora Manor. The terrifying question of not knowing what would happen, of being witness to a greater power Lance had never known existed. 

And as Lance was standing there, vulnerable and alone, he saw  _ something.  _ A pair of eyes. Somewhere between the branches. They stared at him. 

They were not red. But they were not human either. 

They were yellow, like a wolf’s eyes on the prowl.

But it was not a wolf. As it stepped closer, Lance could see the outline of a hood, of someone standing upright. The white hair cascaded down her torso like waterfalls. She was hunched over, like an old crone, and while her face was hidden behind a dark hood, her eyes gleamed through the darkness. 

_ This is not a vampire,  _ Lance thought. 

The chill that ran down his spine at the sight of her told him something different, something much more darker. She was the source of all evil. 

And Lance was her next victim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I hope you found the origin story of Altea interesting, I thought Coran would be a nice way to incorporate some backstory.


	14. The Lives Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is taken to an abandoned hut, where Haggar have morbid things planned for Lance. Keith and the others return to camp, only to find out that Lance is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm nearly pissing myself with excitement lmao. This chapter is... something. I've said it before but I'll say it again, I'm using some pretty nasty descriptions of blood and gore, but that's nothing new when it comes to this universe. Either way, proceed with caution if that's a trigger or uncomfortable for you. 
> 
> Without further ado, buckle up buttercup 👀 
> 
> (also, highly recommend listening to my song recs in order for ~maximum immersion~)
> 
> Song recs:  
> Castle of Class - Linkin Park  
> Feral Love - Chelsea Love  
> If I Had a Heart - Fever Ray  
> The Witch's Curse - Peter Gundry  
> See You Bleed - Ramsey  
> My Blood - Echos

By the time the entire horde of corpses had been flattened, torn apart, trampled to the ground, the remaining Galran vampires that had not been slain, ran away. 

Keith was furious. This was beyond anything he had expected, even from someone so cunning as the Galrans. This was cowardice to the greatest level. 

And if anyone was more furious than him, it was the Queen. 

Allura screamed, or howled was more like it, a terrifying, guttural sound that was carried through the marsh. She was drenched in blood from head to toe, old blood, fresh blood, guts and organs.

“They’re a _disgrace,_ they are a laughing stock for the vampire species, those fucking cowards,” she yelled. 

Keith could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Allura angry, _truly_ furious. This was a special sort of anger, something only reserved for Galrans. It was annoyance, it was disgust, but most of all it was hatred. A hatred for the ones who took her father away. 

“Allura,” Romelle said, and took Allura’s shaky hand. 

“They will get what’s coming to them. Just don’t lose your head, right now we _have_ to figure out our next steps,” she said. 

Allura, while looking ready for another kill, seemed to calm down. 

“Yes… You’re right. We need to regroup. Let’s head back to camp.” 

And with that, the entirety of Allura’s army walked away from the gory mess they had left behind. 

And despite Keith’s annoyance, he suddenly felt lighter. Because he would hold his promise, he would return to Lance and see him again. Even if it was only for minutes, he _would_ see him again. 

  
  


By the short time it took for them to get back, Keith expected to see Lance and the others meeting them in the entrance, curious and full of questions. But when they arrived, the atmosphere of the camp was much more grim than he had imagined. There were bodies, corpses laying on the ground similar to the ones they had faught. 

Coran was the first they saw. He did not seem happy to see them, he did not seem curious about the battle either. He greeted Allura, and then his eyes found Keith. They locked with his, and there was such a specific emotion in his eyes that made Keith uneasy.

“Lance is gone,” Coran said. 

What? 

“Lance is… gone?” Allura asked, frowning. 

Wha- What? 

Keith took a step forward. 

“He called out for help, and we were overrun with a horde of walking corpses, and now… We cannot find him.” 

Was Keith hearing right? Was he imagining this? 

“Wh- What? Where is Lance?” Keith asked, as if the answer would somehow change. 

No, he couldn’t be… _Keith_ had gone to battle. _Keith_ was at the risk of dying. Lance was safe at camp. No one would come after him.

He looked to Allura, almost helplessly. 

Her expression was hardened.

“It was a distraction,” she whispered. “Spread out,” she said, louder this time. 

“Spread out, all of you! Hunt down any Galran you find, make them talk, listen for human heartbeats, listen for voices and look at tracks in the snow, find Lance! And if we do, it will take us to the witch. I’m sure of it.” 

The army did not need to be told twice. They all moved out, all in their own directions. Keith stood still. 

He didn’t understand… 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Keith,” Shiro was next to him. 

“Shiro, I don’t…” Keith wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. “He- He’s not here?!” 

Everyone was moving around him, they listened to the information as if it was fact, yet Keith felt like walls had been placed around him, thick cobblestone that wouldn’t let him understand.

“Keith, listen. We have to go. We’ll find him,” Shiro reassured. 

“He, he was supposed to be safe!” 

“I know, Keith, but we can’t-” 

Keith walked up to Coran, fury bubbling inside him. He grabbed his collar. “Why didn’t you keep an eye on him?! Huh?!” 

Coran didn’t flinch, his expression was still melancholy. 

“Keith!” Shiro shouted. “Let go of him!” he demanded, and Keith obliged. But only because he couldn’t stomach defying Shiro. 

“I should have… I was uncertain if I had perhaps upset him by telling a story, and thought he needed some time alone. I am truly sorry, Keith,” Coran answered. 

Keith wanted to yell more, but Shiro grabbed his shoulder harshly. 

“Keith, we’re in the middle of a war, Lance is missing, and you need to pull your head out of your ass! I know you’re worried, but this isn’t the time for being immature!” 

_God, he’s fucking right._

Keith tried fighting the emotional turmoil that had caused his brains to scatter.

He needed to find Lance. Number one priority. 

He couldn’t assume he was hurt or dead, he needed to think logically. Lance could’ve been killed in an instant, if that was what they wanted. There were no signs of blood.They would have nothing to gain from moving his body. It meant Lance had either been taken, or ran away himself. 

“Hey, Keith! There are footsteps here, could it be Lance’s?” Adam called out, and Keith hurried over to him. The footsteps were nearly covered with a new layer of snow, but Lance saw the outline. 

It looked like his size. 

But his footsteps were not the only ones there. There were others, ghosts of erratic movements in the snow. 

“Was this where the corpses came through?” Shiro asked, looking at Coran.

Coran nodded. “Yes, they came from this direction. If Lance was there, he could’ve been scared off, or perhaps... “

_Perhaps taken._

Lance knew the smell of danger by now. Lance had been in his fair share of situations where he could only run. Keith had caused some of those situations himself… 

Keith studied the faint footsteps. They grew further apart, heading off in the opposite direction. He _did_ run. 

There was no time to lose. “He went this way,” Keith said, and immediately started running into the thick of the woods while following his footsteps.

He could not have gotten far. 

* * *

Lance was staring at the witch. It had to be her right? The one who took Zarkon and ressurected him. She had lurked in the background, and was plotting something while everyone else was fighting on the battlefield. 

What Lance had seen back there… 

_Dawn._

Lance heard a _crack_ behind him, and he turned his head quickly. Dawn stepped out from the branches. 

Eyes still milky white and distant. 

She was reaching out for him again, and Lance yelped loudly, _where could he go?!_

But all of a sudden, Dawn freezed. She completely stopped moving. Her hands and fingertips were still elevated as if reaching for him, but she never moved closer. 

She didn’t even breathe. 

_Of course she doesn’t breathe, she’s dead!_

“If you try running away, I’ll make her move again,” a hoarse voice said behind him. 

_Haggar._

Lance reluctantly turned back around. 

Her arms were raised, hands spread like claws, as if she was controlling a puppet. 

“What… What did you do to her?” Lance asked. 

Haggar smiled. 

“I did not _do_ anything to her. She was dead, now she’s not.” 

_No,_ Dawn was still dead, that was not her at all! Her flesh was rotting and she was trying to kill him! 

“You’re controlling her! You’re dishonoring her memory by doing this-” 

“All of my puppets were already dishonored. They were worth nothing, they were only food. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

Her voice was grating and thin, whenever she spoke it felt like being scratched by a cat. 

“You’re wrong.” 

Haggar tilted her head, eyes narrowing. “Such a high ego, for someone who were meant to be eaten ages ago. Is that what you tell yourself at night, that you _own_ worth?” 

She sounded exactly like Lotor. It was his words coming through her mouth. Or perhaps it had been her words, coming through his mouth. It was the same hurtful, discriminating rhetoric. 

“What do you want from me?” Lance asked through gritted teeth. He was tired of the conversation.

_I wish Keith was here,_ he thought. 

But he wasn’t. Lance was alone. And he would have to find a way out of this himself. 

_I cannot die here._

“Your power.” 

_… My what?_

Before Lance could say anything, two shadows surrounded both his left and right. They were Galrans. Lance recognized one of them, he had seen him in Daibazaal. It was Sendak, Lotor’s commander. 

“This way,” Haggar said, and turned around. 

Lance felt a piece of cloth be stuffed into his mouth and wrapped around his head, while he was pushed forward. Another cover was wrapped around his eyes, so his vision became completely dark. They tied his hands as well. He could only stumble forwards helplessly as they pushed him through the snow. Branches slapped him, his foot constantly got caught, but they kept pushing without a concern.

Somehow this felt worse than knowing your enemy was only after your blood. 

_What the fuck is “my power” supposed to be?!_

Lance tried to come up with a plan, anything at all. He had his chainmail equipped underneath Keith’s coat. His dagger was on his hip, hidden underneath his breeches. If he could catch them off guard, and impale them with it… Was the witch even a vampire? Would the dagger hurt her at all? What if she was somehow even more invulnerable? 

There were so many factors he did not know, on top of his movements being extremely limited.

“In there,” he heard Haggar say. 

In where? Where were they? How much time had even passed, Lance was so disoriented he couldn’t make sense of anything! 

Lance heard the creaky opening of a door. He was brought inside, and the door was slammed and locked behind him. 

Lance’s blindfold was ripped off. 

The first thing Lance saw was a table. They were in some sort of small cabin, the walls and floors were wooden, and in the middle of the almost empty room, was a single table. 

It was only when Lance was suddenly lifted off from the ground and slammed down on top of the table, that Lance caught sight of another person in the room. 

He sat in a corner. His shape was huge, Lance could barely think it was possible. He had dark red eyes, and even when sitting down Lance could tell he was tall and an absolute monster of a man. 

This is… This is Zarkon, he realized. 

Who else could it be? 

Lance expected him to say something, to move at least, grunt or do something characteristically Lotor, as this was his father. But he just sat there, quietly, barely moving. He looked sick. His coloring was gray and his cheeks were hollow. 

_There’s something wrong with him._

How could there not be, when he had been dead for a hundred years? Dawn nor any of the other corpses had seemed lifelike at all, they were just rotting puppets being pulled by the witch’s strings. 

Lance felt a strip of leather be tied around his wrist and bound to the table, and they did the same with his other limbs. 

Now he was truly unable to move. Pulling at his hands and feet did not do anything, it only hurt him. 

Would they slaughter him like a pig, right there on that table, the same way he had been “served” at Lotor’s dinner party?!

He had gotten away with only bites. The farmers before him had not. 

He still remembered the sounds of their flesh being ripped apart, of the loud crack of bones breaking and the warmth from the blood that had landed on Lance’s face. 

The witch took the cloth out of his mouth. Lance coughed at the dryness he felt. 

“Why are you doing this? I don’t- I don’t _have_ any powers!” Lance yelled in frustration. 

Haggar only looked at him as if he was dumb. 

“Clueless filth of a human,” she muttered under her breath. Lance was already starting to feel faint from being strapped to the table, but then Haggar brought out a blade. 

_She’s going to fucking gut me._

Lance felt seconds away from passing out. 

The witch brought the blade closer and closer towards his stomach, but when Lance closed his eyes, expecting to feel excruciating pain, nothing happened. 

Instead, Haggar opened his coat, until only his shirt and chainmail peeked out. Haggar's hand hovered above him, and - Lance could barely believe his eyes - the chainmail started _shattering._ It was reduced to tiny pieces of metal falling on the floor.

Then she started cutting. Not his skin, but his white shirt was cut open. 

The hut they were in was cold, the air was biting against Lance’s suddenly bare skin. Lance was confused for a second, not understanding her intent. But then he felt the cold, sharp touch of the blade against his abdomen. 

“No, no, please don’t!” Lance yelled, but to no use.

The blade sank into his skin.

He screamed until his throat felt raw and sore. 

By the time Haggar had taken the blade out, Lance was shaking. He rattled against his restraints, heaving as he started hyperventilating. 

When Lance looked towards his stomach, it was bleeding heavily, enough to make him dizzy. 

He was gonna fucking die. He would bleed to death on that table. 

Haggar’s blade was coated in red. She stepped away from Lance, and he watched as she approached Zarkon. He was sitting in the same position as before, unmoving, as if he was not really present. 

Haggar presented the blade to him. 

“Drink,” she urged, and pressed it against his lips. 

Zarkon moved slightly, as if he reacted to it. His lips became red with blood.

“Good, good…” Haggar muttered, impatiently.

_What the fuck was happening?!_

Lance was starting to feel numb, sweaty and cold at the same time, and he looked at his wound again. At this rate, he would die. 

The witch turned her attention to him. She walked up to the table, and suddenly, she placed her hand directly on Lance’s wound. 

The touch was so incredibly painful, the scream Lance emitted was high-pitched and breathless. It made the nerves in his body twitch and pulsate. 

He felt her touch move to his chest, her fingers moved against his skin in patterns. Lance opened his eyes and tried to focus. She was drawing sigils on him, symbols Lance could neither read or depict. And it was with his _own blood._

Lance had thought she was done with him, that cutting him open had been enough and now she would let him slip into death gradually, but no. Once Haggar was done drawing her symbols, she clutched the area of Lance’s heart, and started muttering strange, unintelligible words in a chant. 

_What the hell was happening?! Was she putting a curse on him?!_

_I’m basically dead,_ Lance wanted to scream. _What’s the point?!_

But his throat was raw, he had screamed his lungs out already. He could only whimper, as he felt the wound on his stomach pulsate with pain. 

Then, he started feeling another sensation as well. 

He had felt nothing like it before. It was like his blood was boiling and freezing at the same time. He could hear it moving within him, like how waves crashed against the ships at sea. Lance felt like vomiting, but his stomach was empty. _And bleeding. Maybe he was dying. Maybe this is what dying felt like._

But Lance was still awake, and he gazed up at the witch. She was still chanting her curse, but now her eyes were glowing, and her hair moved around her as if there was a storm. 

He still didn’t understand _why._

_Why him?_

Had he not asked himself that millions of times?

Coran’s voice echoed in his mind. _“Perhaps it was a coincidence that it happened to be an Altean young man that came into our lives, or perhaps it’s part of the plan.”_

_Which plan?!_ The plan of some god, some fucking sadist looking down on him while putting him in misery’s path? 

Lance didn’t have any sort of powers. He was so goddamn ordinary, so what if his ancestors were gourmet blood bags for the first Alteans?! 

He was only human.

He couldn’t punch like Shiro, he couldn’t go fast like Keith. He couldn’t _bite_ like Lotor, and he couldn’t speak curses like the witch. 

He was only Lance McClain. 

And he was sure, this was all a coincidence. 

A cruel joke played by the universe. 

Lance started feeling lightheaded. Whatever the witch was doing, it stopped the pain from his wound. Or, perhaps he was just numb. _Pain is good,_ Lance remembered. It’s once you stop feeling it, you should be worried. 

Pain meant you were alive.

It was only a matter of minutes now.

He wasn't feeling, but he could still see. And Lance watched as he saw Zarkon’s hunched over shape start to rise up. 

He looked different. _Scarier. More alive._

His eyes were vibrantly red. Had the small amount of blood Zarkon drank done that? 

Lance felt so weird. Like his bones became lighter. Like his body became empty. If his restraints were not there, he would simply… Ascend. 

_Fly._

Lance realized it then. 

Haggar was draining him. She was taking his lifeforce away, while giving it to Zarkon. 

That was his power, wasn’t it? 

Life itself. 

In the moment of clarity, Lance felt rage. Pure, unfiltered rage over the situation he was in. He had been captured, abused, _violated_ too many goddamn times. He did not _own_ his own body. No. He was their _fucking animal,_ one to chase, capture, drain, bite and eat, just as they liked. 

He had been used as a toy, as a thrill, as food, as _fucking property,_ and now the single thing he had left was being taken away. 

His life.

Lance became so enraged, his body acted on itself. He trashed against the restraints, felt the leather slice his skin open, but he did not care. His blood was boiling, his limbs were shaking, but the pain had been reduced to a dull ache. 

So Lance pulled and pulled, and his wrists broke free. 

Haggar took a surprised step back, creating just enough time for Lance to reach for the dagger on his hip. He unsheathed it, and with a feral snarl, he drove the dagger into the witch’s eye. 

“FUCK YOU! BURN IN HELL!” Lance shouted, with a throat so raw he felt blood start to form in his mouth. Haggar screamed in agony, but before Lance could see how much he had hurt her, he felt himself be pushed backwards. 

Zarkon had gripped his shoulders, and thrusted him back down against the table. The second his head hit the table, his vision became pitch black. 

* * *

They followed Lance’s footsteps deeper into the woods. About 200 meters away, the footsteps ended in a clearing and were joined by more. 

“... He met someone here,” Shiro said. 

Keith studied the others. “They’re large. There’s no way they’re not Galran.”

There were no traces of blood. Occasionally there were a few signs of a struggle, but nothing that suggested Lance had been killed. 

“Do you think he’s been taken?” Adam asked. 

His footsteps did not disappear, and instead, they continued in a different direction along with the others. 

They could’ve threatened him, forced him to walk. 

“Let’s not waste time,” Keith said, and continued following the trail. The footsteps were still defined and wet, the snow had not yet covered them up. 

They could still reach them. 

He could still reach Lance. He was not dead! 

  
  


After only minutes of running, they came across a small, wooden hut. The footsteps led to the door, but now there were traces of blood in the snow.

“I see movement!” Shiro said, pointing at something running in their opposite direction.

Keith saw the dark shapes disappear through the trees.

Shiro and Adam were already running towards them, and Keith was about to follow, but something made him stop. 

There was a sound, coming from the hut. 

The smallest, quietest sound he had ever heard. 

The sound of a beating heart, slowly but surely, becoming fainter. 

Keith felt the breath be knocked out of him. 

He tore the door open. 

There was blood everywhere. Lance’s dagger was on the floor, dark red with blood.

The blood was on the floorboards, even on the wall, but most of it was in the middle of the room. 

On top of a table. 

Where Lance laid.

His skin was pale. His eyes were closed. And there was a deep wound in his belly. 

“Lance!” Keith croaked out. 

He approached him, touched his face, his skin, he checked every inch of his body for other wounds, bites, any harm that could’ve come to him. There were symbols drawn in blood on Lance’s chest. 

His skin was so cold. 

In panic, Keith pressed down his hand against Lance’s gushing wound. 

His heart was still beating! He could still be saved! 

“LANCE! WAKE UP!” Keith yelled, and slapped his cheek. 

Lance’s eyebrows twitched slightly, but other than that he barely responded. 

“Open your eyes goddamn it!” 

Keith pressed at the wound harder. He- He needed something to bandage it with- He needed to stop the bleeding! 

Keith ripped off the remainder of Lance’s shirt, and wrapped it around his belly. It became immediately soaked with blood. 

“Lance, you have to wake up!” Keith shouted again. His voice was shrill. 

“Please!” 

Keith ripped off a part of his own shirt, the cleanest part he could find, and pressed it against his wound.

Lance’s eyelashes moved. Then his eyelids parted. 

Keith stared into the sliver of blue eyes. “Lance!” He shrieked, and grabbed his hand while cradling his face. 

Lance whimpered, and the sound made Keith’s heart _break_. 

“You’ll be okay- you’ll be fine, I’m gonna help you,” Keith said frantically, and pressed against Lance’s wound. He had to do something more, Lance’s heartbeat was already slowing down, if he didn’t help him he would- 

“Keith.” 

It was only a whisper, through slightly parted lips. But Keith heard it.

“... Doesn’t… hurt, anymore…” Lance whispered. 

Keith felt his anxiety rise. 

“Shh, don’t talk! I’m gonna help you!” 

Keith hadn’t even realized he was crying until a teardrop fell on Lance’s cheek. 

Lance opened his mouth again. “I love... “

“No, no, shut up! You can tell me that later, just-” 

“I love you,” Lance said, louder than he’d been able to before. 

Then his eyes shut, slowly. 

“Lance!” 

Keith looked around himself in panic, but all he saw was a wet blur. 

“SHIRO! ADAM! HELP!” he cried, so loudly he felt like his lungs would collapse. 

No one was there. No one but him could save Lance. 

His heartbeat was nearly gone. 

Keith inhaled shakily. 

There was only one thing left he could do.

He pulled his sleeve up, and bared his teeth. 

He put his arm against his mouth, and bit into it harshly. Blood startled trickling out of the puncture wounds. 

There was no time left, he had to act quickly. 

Immediately, he brought his arm to Lance’s lips, and forced Lance’s mouth open with his fingers. 

Drops of blood fell into his mouth. 

“Come on, Lance, drink!”

Keith looked at Lance’s adam's apple, looking for any sort of movement, anything that could indicate that Lance swallowed it before he died. 

A few more drops fell into his mouth. 

But Lance had stopped moving. 

He looked paler. Keith touched his hand, and his fingers were stiff. 

And there were no more sounds.

No more heartbeats.

Keith, with shaky hands, reached for Lance’s face. He lifted Lance’s eyelid.

Lance’s unresponsive eye stared emptily into the roof. 

The color had been muted into a diffused, cold blue.

He was gone. 

And as the snow descended outside in the darkness, covering the forest in white and muffling any and all sounds the forest could make, Keith made a gut-wrenching howl. 

He howled painfully and achingly, in the way only an animal could, upon losing a loved one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I be afraid for my life? i have a certain feeling you guys dont like me very much right now 👁👄👁


	15. The Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro watches Keith grieve over his lost love. Keith's world turns devoid of color as he mourns, convinced that he failed Lance terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be creative with the title and since I'm sure no one's gonna notice but its a play on chapter 2 of WDYTM, which I called "The morning after". And I'm so insecure about that stupid detail that I felt the need to actually write this LMAO 💀
> 
> I loved your feedback from the previous chapter, it honestly gives me life and I love you guys so much 🥺❤️❤️ I was never aware of how essential feedback is when it comes to writing and motivation until I started Why don't you thrill me and got comments and kudos, it just warms my heart! 💕
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> Song recs:   
> Kingdom Fall - Claire Wyndham  
> Baltimore's Fireflies - Woodkid  
> A Vampire's Heart - Peter Gundry   
> Sunlight - Hozier  
> Keep The Streets Empty For Me - Fever Ray  
> Leave My Body - Florence + The Machine

“Shiro!” 

Shiro stopped in his tracks, looking towards Adam. He had been on Zarkon and Haggar’s heels, but Adam brought his attention to something else. 

“It’s Keith,” Adam said solemnly, and then Shiro heard it. 

Keith’s howl. 

He felt a chill go down his spine, and he understood immediately, the worst of their fears had come true. 

“He found Lance,” Shiro said. 

The only trace that was left of Haggar and Zarkon, was the trail of fresh blood in the snow, likely coming from the witch. 

They had to stop their chase. 

Keith needed them right now. 

They did not waste any more time, and within minutes they were back at the hut. 

The door had been broken down, and what met them inside, was nothing short of dreadful.

Keith was bent over Lance’s unmoving body on the table, clutching him and crying into his chest. Beneath them, there was a pool with blood, seeping into the floorboards and darkening by the second.

They approached them carefully. 

Shiro and Adam reached out to Keith simultaneously, placing their hands on his back. Keith jolted as if the touch surprised him, and then he turned his head slightly. The entirety of his eyes were red, blood-shot with tears. 

“I GAVE HIM MY BLOOD!” He cried. “I thought I could save him, I thought he would swallow it, but-” He inhaled sharply as if he could not breathe. 

“I think I was too late.” His voice was thin like a whisper. 

If he gave him blood then… There was a chance, wasn’t it? Lance  _ could  _ wake up. But how could they know? If it was too late then… Shiro couldn’t give Keith false hope. 

Keith was vulnerable, in desperate need of guidance and comfort, yet Shiro was at a loss for words. 

So he looked to Adam in a plea. 

Adam met his gaze, and nodded. 

“Let’s not be hasty, alright? Do you want to tell me how you did it?” he asked, with his hand firmly on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith sniffed. “He-, he was losing so much blood, and he was barely conscious. He closed his eyes for good and his heart-” Keith bit his lip. “His heart was stopping. So I bit my arm. The blood fell into his mouth but I…” He sniffed again. “I couldn’t tell if he swallowed it.” 

Keith clutched his forehead, and closed his eyes. “Now he’s… so cold.”

Adam embraced him then, and Keith cried into his shoulder.

If Lance were to wake up, it could take as much as half a day before that happened. Could Keith handle that? Waiting for something that might never happen? 

Once Keith had let go of Adam, Shiro pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Keith. Lance is a fighter, you know. I bet he’s fighting right now. He never gives up.”

Keith’s crying had started to calm down, it was clear he was still in panic, but his breathing was starting to return to normal. 

“He gave Haggar a proper beating. I think I saw her clutching her eye, leaking blood all over the place.”

Keith looked up at him. “Did you catch them?” 

Shiro shook his head. “No. Not yet. We will find them, Keith. And they will pay.” 

Keith nodded slightly, and looked at Lance again. 

“Why did they do this to him?” he asked weakly. 

Shiro studied Lance’s body. The sight gave him chills. 

“I don’t know,” Shiro admitted. 

“Dark magic,” said another voice, and they turned around and saw Allura standing in the doorway. 

She looked at Keith sympathetically, and tears were gathering in her eyes.

Along with Allura, several of the others had reached the hut. Shiro and Adam explained the situation to the best of their ability. Allura sent out people to hunt down Haggar and Zarkon, including the blades. 

None entered the hut. They let Keith mourn Lance’s death for a while alone. 

Shiro wanted nothing more than to be there with him, to lift the heavy weight off his shoulders. But this was something Keith needed to go through. He couldn’t lie to him, and say that Lance would certainly wake up. 

The atmosphere amongst the vampires was grim. All of them had witnessed death, experienced it, risen from it, yet there was nothing easy about that situation. 

Lance was human. He had a family waiting for him, siblings and parents and a homeland. He did not ask to be a part of their community, he had stumbled into it headfirst. He had not waited to turn, he did not wish to be a vampire. And he did not wish to die. 

It was a tragedy. 

Eventually, Hunk and Pidge entered the hut as well. While everyone was feeling the effect of Lance’s death, they had been close with him, having been the only humans in their circle of vampires. Shiro felt particularly sorry for them as well, as they were so new and he knew firsthand how awful the intensity of their heightened emotions truly were. 

But as for Keith, he could not fathom how crushed he was feeling. The love of his life had been taken from him. While Shiro had known and loved Adam for two hundred years, he saw the same love between Keith and Lance. And just the thought of losing Adam made him go mad, so the reality of that happening? 

It was unspeakable. 

* * *

“Keith?” 

It sounded far away, like in a dream. 

“Keith?” 

He felt someone touch his shoulder. 

“Hey, Keith.” 

Keith came to it, and he lifted his gaze. Hunk was looking at him. His cheeks were wet. He had been crying. 

“We thought it would be a good idea to clean him. Do you…?” 

Hunk was holding out a rag wrapped around a handful of snow. 

Keith reached for it. “Yeah. Thanks,” he mumbled. 

Sunlight was streaming in through the broken door. It was already dawn. 

“If Lance is gonna wake up, I don’t think he’d like all the sticky blood,” Hunk said, and smiled half-heartedly. 

If...

_ If?  _

_ Yeah, sure…  _ He wouldn’t. 

He wouldn’t wake up. 

Keith had been too late. 

Lance had died in his arms. 

He had held him, he had been there, Lance had still been alive, so if Keith had only given him his blood from the get-go, Lance would've come back. 

Keith approached him. 

Lance should not have been there, lying on the cold, bloody table. He should have been in his bed, back in Altea. Wrapped in his warm blankets, sipping tea his mother had prepared for him. Surrounded by the safety of his family.

And Keith would be next to him, kissing his lips and holding him tightly. 

_ No, Keith should’ve never been there.  _

Keith had done this, Keith had brought him into this cruel, dangerous society, he had made him a target for Lotor, he had made him vulnerable and caused  _ all of this, _ his selfishness had killed him! 

_ Keith. Killed. Lance.  _

“Keith?” 

Keith lifted his gaze again. 

Hunk was looking at him, while trying to rub away the blood from Lance’s stomach. 

“You’re- You’re doing it all wrong!” Keith complained. 

Hunk stepped quickly aside, leaving room for Keith. 

He started to get to work. 

No one knew Lance’s body better than him. No one knew the softness of his skin, the edges of his bones underneath it, or how touching a certain spot on his waist made him giggle and toss around uncontrollably. No one knew the placement of every mole and freckle like him. No one knew where he liked, or didn’t like, to be touched like him. No one had studied his scars and scabs, stretch marks and birthmarks like him. 

Only Keith knew. Only he knew how to make Lance shiver and laugh, how to treat his skin with almost the same delicacy as Lance did himself.

Keith meticulously cleaned Lance, wiped the blood away and treated his wound, until only the red, slight chasm was left. And as Keith watched his body from head to toe, something peeking out of Lance’s pocket caught his attention.

It was something red. 

Keith pulled at it carefully. Slowly, it revealed itself to be a handkerchief. 

Keith’s handkerchief. 

Lance had carried it on him all this time, and Keith had not even known about it.

Fuck. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so fucking much. 

Why? _WHY HIM?!_ Lance did not deserve any of it- He deserved warmth, he deserved the sunlight on his skin as he swam in Altea’s ocean, he deserved nothing but love all around him, and now he was dead! 

_ Lance was dead!  _

Keith inhaled sharply as he felt his legs give out underneath him. He felt like he was free-falling into the dark abyss of an endless pit. 

The world became devoid of beauty, color and life. 

Lance took it all. He had taken all of Keith with him, left him only an empty shell. 

Waves of sobs tore themselves out of him as he bent over Lance’s corpse. He felt the other presences around him leave. 

_ Good. Leave him be!  _

Keith cradled him and touched his cheek. It was so cold and pale. His tan, rosy coloring was gone. Keith kissed his cheek as if it would somehow make it return. Then his forehead. And then his lips.

But there was no response. No pressure or movement against him, no parting of lips or corners curling up in a smile. 

Keith had thought he had cried all the water out of his body, but he was wrong. His tears trickled down his cheeks, his chin, and fell upon Lance’s skin. 

_ We were supposed to come back to each other.  _

Keith laid his head onto Lance’s chest, and closed his eyes. 

He could imagine listening to Lance’s heart beat, to the point where it seemed almost real. The low, muted humming thumping calmly. 

But it was only a memory. Because Lance’s heart did not truly beat like that. It used to drum loudly against Lance’s ribcage, and sent vibrations into Keith’s bones whenever he heard it. His heart was a strong, human heart, but the dull beat he was imagining just sounded like…

… A vampire’s heart. 

Keith’s eyes shot open. 

He stopped thinking, and focused on the sound. 

_ Was it real?  _

There was no way, it was just Keith imagining it, confusing it for Lance’s heart beating. 

But he looked at Lance. From that angle, the sunlight that streamed in through the door created a halo around his head. It made him look warm… 

As if his skin had regained color. 

_ It’s a trick of the light, _ Keith told himself. 

_ Don’t fool yourself, don’t give yourself false hope- _

But then he felt it.

_ Movement. _

He felt the rise of Lance’s chest. 

The simple movement of air filling his lungs. 

Then the air was released. 

And Keith  _ swore  _ that he felt it, the soft warmth of a breath tickling his nose. 

Lance’s eyelashes flickered.  _ He- They- they flickered!  _

The realization had barely dawned upon him, before Lance’s eyes blinked open. 

But this time, it was not Lance’s blue, ocean irises looking at him. 

This time, his eyes were bright red. 

* * *

Lance didn’t understand where he was, at first. He had been in the hut, strapped to the table. He was in pain… And the witch was there. He stabbed her. But then he was knocked unconscious.

And then he remembered…  _ Keith.  _ Keith was there. Wait… Keith was there? What had happened with the battle? 

_ But…  _

He slipped away, into total darkness. 

When Lance opened his eyes, he saw the same hut. But there was daylight, and Lance’s head was pounding, and there was something, _ someone, _ on his chest and it was- 

_ Keith. _

And Keith was looking at him with wide, blood-shot eyes. There were tears streaming down his face. Lance could feel the wetness that had formed on his own chest.

“Keith?” Lance asked, groggily. “What’s going on?” 

What had happened to Haggar and Zarkon? Had they caught them when they found Lance? 

Suddenly Lance panicked. _His wound!_ He could barely look past Keith, but his torso was free of blood, and he could not feel any pain. The symbols on his chest were gone too. What the hell was going on? Lance could not have imagined all that happening, right? 

Or was  _ this  _ an imagination?

Lance thought he was done with being confused over what was real and what was not  _ months  _ ago. 

Keith didn’t answer him, he kept looking at him with eyes wide enough to pop out of his skull, and his mouth had fallen open. 

His tears didn’t seem to stop; instead, it seemed as if they had only increased. But then, he erupted into a smile so wide his fangs peeked out. 

“Lance!” he shouted, and threw himself over him. 

Lance was taken aback, but fully welcomed the embrace. Keith was there. He was safe, and so was Lance. 

As long as Keith was there, everything would be okay. Keith smelled like himself, only somehow  _ more. _ It’s because he missed him so much, Lance told himself. He had needed Keith by his side and now he was there. An enormous wave of relief washed over him, and Lance clutched him tighter. 

“Keith, what happened? Did you win? What happened with Zarkon and Haggar, did you catch him? I swear to God, I thought I was a goner.” The words fumbled out of him as they finally separated, and Keith gave him space to get up. Lance carefully tried getting up, prepared for pain as soon as he moved. 

“I mean, Haggar tried to fucking  _ gut  _ me, my wound looks awful, how the fuck am I even-” 

There was no pain. And when Lance stared down his naked torso, the wound was… gone. There was only a small, pink line going across his belly. 

“... Alive.” 

_ What?  _

Had it  _ healed? _

Had Lance been in a coma or something?! Is that why Keith was so happy to see him, had he been out of it for God knows how long?! 

His mind felt so cloudy with confusion, and it made his brain  _ hurt, _ intensely. Obviously something was wrong with him, because he felt  _ so _ weird. 

He bit his lip, and  _ yelped  _ in a small, sudden pain. 

What the fuck?! 

Keith was looking at him, his smile slowly dropping. There was a new emotion on his face, one Lance could not decipher. 

Using his tongue, Lance touched the lip. And his tongue grazed his teeth. They were unusually sharp. So sharp in fact, it had made his lip bleed. 

He had barely bit down, done the same nervous habit he had always had, but never had he bitten his lip bloody. 

_ Blood…  _

The word etched itself into Lance’s mind. 

Big, bold and all-consuming. 

**_BLOOD._ **

**_BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD_ **

It invaded his mind like a parasite. 

Lance suddenly found it harder to breathe. The air was so dry, the feel of it was unsatisfying down his windpipes, it somehow felt like sandpaper scraping against his throat. 

He was fucking  _ parched.  _

He needed some water - no scratch that - he needed something thick and rich, like wine maybe, no wait, not that either, he needed-

**_BLOOD!_ **

_ No _ . _ No no no no no no, there was no way.  _

He didn’t want any blood, what the hell?! 

No, he  **_needed_ ** it- 

_ What the fuck was happening?!  _

Keith seemed to sense Lance’s despair and reached out to him. 

“Lance, Lance, hey, it’s okay, just calm down, I’ll explain everything-” 

Lance cut him off with high-pitched, pained whine. 

“K-K-Keith,” he said, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. “W-What’s wrong with me?”

He quickly scanned the room, looking for- 

**_BLOOD_ **

Fuck! 

\- Looking for anything to make sense of the situation, and his gaze fell on the open door. 

Shiro was there, Adam too, and Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Romelle and Coran as well, they were all looking at him from the doorframe, really looking at him, as if it was the first time they had seen him. 

They had looked sort of relieved, but they also looked… Sad. Really, really sad.

Had someone died? 

…

Realization dawned upon him. 

_ Lance  _ had died. 

There was a small, glass window on the wall opposite to Lance. And faintly, he managed to catch his own reflection in it. 

At first, he assumed the red glow came from Keith. But it was not him. Lance was looking at himself. 

And his eyes were red. 

He was a _vampire._

“I can’t breathe-” Lance heaved for air that only scratched at his throat. He had jumped off the table, and had started to pace, but his walk didn’t match how we  _ wanted  _ to walk, he took one step forward and suddenly he was at the end of the room - Nothing made sense! His body felt wrong, everything was just wrong, and his emotions were like fucking  _ hurricanes  _ -

“I know, I know! It’s overwhelming, but what you need right now is-”

**_BLOOD_ **

“I don’t fucking want it!” Lance yelled, nearly screamed. Keith didn’t flinch, not even blink, but he was still looking at him with pity in his eyes, pity for knowing this is not what Lance wanted, and it made Lance even angrier. 

“I know, and I’m sorry!” Keith said, voice breaking. 

Lance looked at him. 

Was Keith the one who… 

“You made me like this?” Lance asked. 

There was a flash of guilt in Keith’s eyes. “Yes... Of course I did. You were dying, Lance. You were dead, and I thought I was too late, _ oh God, _ I thought I’d lost you forever and it, it hurt so much.” 

Lance felt a shiver pass through his body. 

He really had died.

And Keith was there crying, looking almost sickly, and… He’d mourned him. 

_ It was all so messed up.  _

Keith sniffed. “I know you might never forgive me, why should you? I’ve hurt you so much, I couldn’t protect you, and now I denied you death and made you the one thing you never wanted to be. I’m so sorry, Lance.” 

Lance felt his heart hammering in his chest. It sounded like the cog in a machine, he could hear it humming so clearly. Everything was louder, even things Lance never knew made a sound made noise. 

He looked at Keith, properly looked into his eyes. 

“I’ve been nothing but selfish with you. And this wasn’t my choice to make, yet I took it from you…”

He was right. It had never been Keith’s choice to make. Once again, Lance did not own his own body.

He was breathing and living, but he felt like he was not supposed to. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just… accept it? To not tinker with mortality?

“But you know why I did it,” Keith said. “I could not imagine a life without you.” 

Lance swallowed heavily. He felt so conflicted. He understood where Keith was coming from but he just couldn’t process it. His emotions did not calm down, he felt like he was living in another body,  _ nothing was right, _ and his throat was getting dryer by the minute. 

“What do I do, Keith?” Lance asked, helplessly. “I- I don’t know how to be a vampire! I can’t… I can’t kill anything, I won’t-” 

Someone cleared their throat next to them. 

Shiro was in the doorway. He had a waterskin in his hand, and gave it to Lance. 

“There’s blood in there. I know adjusting to this will be hard and complicated, and I know you did not want this at all, but… There’s no way out. Sooner or later you’ll learn to hunt even if you don’t want to, it will be a fundamental need you possess. You’ll get a hang of it eventually, I promise.” 

Shiro gave him a reassuring smile. 

Lance did not feel optimistic at all. He felt defeated. He felt like he was facing a tall, slippery wall that was impossible to climb.

He looked at the waterskin, and unscrewed it. 

He smelled it already. 

He had never smelled something with such a strong scent before. It was a dominating scent, rich, thick and it fogged his mind like a poison. Part of Lance wanted to throw up from the intensity of it, but the greater part of him needed it in his system. 

So he drank it. 

It trickled down his throat smoothly like water. He had started out drinking carefully, scared of what it could do to him, but by the second he tasted the first drop of blood, Lance needed more.  _ More, more, more! _

He hurriedly and clumsily clutched the waterskin, and felt the blood spill from his mouth and drip down his chin. Lance emptied it completely until there was not a single drop left, and afterwards he licked the blood he had spilled with his tongue.

It was not enough, he wanted more, _needed_ more, more 

**_BLOOD_ **

Lance threw the waterskin into the opposing corner. 

Fuck!

He was  _ disgusting _ , he was drinking blood, what if, what if it wasn’t even animal blood?! What if he was drinking the remains of someone - _ Oh god!  _

The panic was swallowing him whole all over him again. 

Lance could not bear it. 

He sank to the ground, and buried his head into his arms. 

He felt Keith sit down next to him. 

Keith was probably feeling so guilty and awful, even if he had done it out of love for Lance, and Lance was punishing him for it, and now  _ he  _ started feeling guilty, and he didn’t know what to do! 

He was a  _ monster. _

“I know,” Keith said quietly, as if he’d read his mind. “It’s not easy,” he simply said, and Lance could only nod. 

_ No, it was not. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Lance is not dead! But nay, he became a vampire :( (or yay?)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	16. The First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance struggles with getting used to being a vampire, and Keith tries to help him out while they hatch their next plans for catching Zarkon and Haggar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer guys 👀 I think there will be about 2-3 chapters left until the end! At least that's my plan. There is still a little bit left, but I think I'll make the last chapters longer. I hope you guys are excited!
> 
> Song recs:   
> Blinding - Florence + The Machine  
> How Much Does Your Love Cost? - Thelma Plum  
> Hallucinations - PVRIS  
> Death of Me - PVRIS  
> The Wolf - Fever Ray

Keith watched as Lance tried getting used to his new abilities. Under different circumstances, it would make Keith laugh watching Lance almost running into trees as he could not get his speed under control. 

But Lance was struggling. It wasn’t just because of technicalities like his abilities. It was the emotions Keith knew were running wild inside him. It was the fact that Lance’s feelings were heightened, and not for the better. Lance’s transition had been traumatic, something most vampires nowadays are usually prepared for. Hunk and Pidge had researched it for years, while Lance had not expected it at all. And now, all the anxiety and trauma Lance had lived through was taking over him at full capacity.

“Fuck!” Lance yelped, which brought Keith back to reality. Lance was clutching his arm, after running into some branches. 

Keith quickly approached him. “What happened?” 

Lance let go, revealing a torn sleeve, and underneath, a wound that was already healing. 

“The branch stabbed me,” Lance mumbled, and sighed. “I can’t do this, Keith. I’m not like you guys. Hunk and Pidge they got it under control so easily, but I… You know, it’s funny. My eyesight is supposed to be better yet I feel like I’m fumbling around in the dark.” 

Keith smiled. “I know the feeling, very well. All our transitions and experiences are different, Lance, and you were not prepared for this. And there are silver linings, you know. When I turned, I was influenced to believe it was a gift, a form of superiority. But then I had to unlearn that. And in the process, I started hating myself. Which is something I’m still battling. My point is, the journey is a rocky, winding path. But I think that  _ you  _ of all people, can and will manage to get through this. You have such love and respect for the world and the people in it, and it’s not something you’ve lost, just because you turned. It’s still part of you, and if there is anything we need, it’s a kind,  _ loving  _ vampire.” 

Lance mulled it over. 

“I feel so different, though. I feel like someone else,” Lance said quietly. 

Keith took his hand. “I know. I’ve definitely felt like I’ve lost myself a couple of times. But with a little help, I always find my way back. You’re not alone, Lance. We’ll all help you. Even Hunk and Pidge needed a lot of help.” 

Lance smiled then, and perhaps for the first time in a while, it was genuine. 

“Thanks Keith… And I’m… I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. You only did what you had to do, and I think I would’ve done the same... Without thinking.” 

“You had all the right, Lance. And if it makes you feel better, you can yell at me as much as you like.” 

Lance smiled weakly. “It makes me feel worse, to be honest… Is it weird, seeing me like this?” 

Keith frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Lance shifted uncomfortably. “Like… Seeing me move and act differently, and… How I look. My eyes.” 

_ He’s self-conscious, _ Keith thought. 

“You’re not different, Lance. You know how much I loved your blue eyes, and I’ll admit that I miss it, but… I think they’re still there. You have the same expression, the same warmth. It was much worse seeing your eyes muted and cold when you were…. When you were dead.” 

Lance looked to the ground. “I keep forgetting you were with me during that… I’m really sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Not as sorry as I am, for you experiencing it. Of course it was painful, but… You’re here now. I didn’t lose you.” 

Lance looked at him shyly. 

“You know what my favorite color is, right?” Keith asked, as he looked into Lance’s eyes. 

Lance’s mouth parted. “... Red.” 

“That’s right,” Keith whispered, and smiled warmly. 

He leaned forward, and Lance met him halfway. Their lips touched, and while the kiss felt a little bit new, a little bit clumsy with the extra pair of fangs part of the equation, it still felt like coming home. 

And it felt like a step in the right direction. 

“What did she mean by power?” Allura asked Lance. While some were out searching for Zarkon and Haggar, they arranged a meeting to plan what to do next. 

And while Lance was still trying to figure everything out, on top of processing the fact that he had actually died, he still wanted to help. 

“My life, I think. At least, it felt that way. It was like I became… Hollow. She must’ve somehow transferred it to Zarkon, she gave him some of my blood first. I don’t know how she did it, but… He had looked like a statue, but then he started moving.”

Lance was wincing as the sun glared in his eyes. 

“You weren’t kidding about the sunlight,” Lance mumbled to Keith. 

“You’ll get used to it. Sort of.” 

“So it’s safe to say her original plan was not successful. She had not been able to entirely resurrect him,” Allura stated. 

“But now he’s… A proper threat,” Shiro added. There was a pain in his eyes, a sort of responsibility that had rested on his shoulders ever since they heard Zarkon was alive. He felt like he had to kill Zarkon, that it was his burden to bear. 

Keith wanted to tell him that it wasn’t, but he did not want to undermine him either. Shiro never shied away from responsibility, even if it took too big of a toll on him. 

“At least the witch is impaired. Or else they would not have fled. You did well, Lance,” Adam said, and smiled at him.

Lance smiled back, but Keith could see it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I guess. Imagine if I had stayed with the others in the first place, though. I wouldn’t have gotten caught. Zarkon wouldn’t have become stronger. And I… would be alive. And still human.” 

“Lance,” Keith said sternly, demanding his attention. “Don’t do that. The what-if’s… It will only drag you down.” 

Keith knew. He had asked himself too many what-if’s through his lifetime. 

“He’s right, my boy. If you need anyone to blame, then it should be me. It should be all of us,” Coran offered. “But in the end, blaming yourself will not do you any good. Now we can only move forward.”

Lance looked at them both. Lance was not a fool. He had a good head on his shoulders, and his ability to rationalize was impeccable at times. But today and perhaps days, months or years forward, logic would not exist in his world. His life had been flipped upside down, and it would take a great amount of work for him to be able to let go of the past. 

“All I’m wondering is, why go through all the trouble of staging an attack as a distraction, if all she needed was human life? Why exactly Lance?” Adam asked. 

It was a good question. Even if Haggar wanted to hurt them by killing Lance, still it seemed like a great length to go. There were even Galran lives lost in the battle, and Keith found it hard to believe that they valued Lance’s death over Galran life. 

“Is there anything else she said or did, Lance, that you haven’t told us?” Allura asked softly. 

Lance shook his head. “Uh… No. I don’t think so. I mean, she did say that I was meant to be eaten a long time ago. I assumed she was talking about Lotor, so I guess it doesn’t mean anything.” 

Coran cleared his throat. “There could perhaps be a double meaning in that.” 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

“You remember what I told you Lance, about Altea and the thousand year old feud?” 

Lance nodded. 

“Is it - Is it because of his ancestry?” Allura asked impatiently. “Neither us nor the Galra have been allowed Altean blood and land in a century… Could this all be a petty way of getting back at that agreement?” 

Coran raised his shoulders. “Perhaps. But considering she needed Lance’s blood specifically, I think it may be more than a petty act of rebellion, but rather something bound in blood.”

Keith watched Lance through the corner of his eye. His posture was slumped. He looked exhausted. None of the vigor most fresh vampires felt was present in him. The discussions, the sun in his eyes, all that has happened that was wearing at him, made him weak. 

Keith nudged his side. “Why don’t we step away for a minute?” he whispered. 

Lance didn’t even answer, he just let Keith lead him away. 

Once they had walked into a thicker part of the forest, where the pine trees created a thick veil separating the sun from them, Lance immediately seemed more at ease. 

“I don’t understand it, I feel so tired, but like… I can’t sleep. That’s so odd? I’m never gonna be able to sleep again,” he said. 

“It’s a shame. I loved watching you sleep,” Keith said, and Lance smiled coyly. “And I know everything sucks at the moment, but… There are a few things about vampirism that can be considered… fun.” 

Lance cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“You can think of this as training, but you can also think of this as an opportunity to finally surpass me. You’ve always been frustrated with me having vampiric abilities, right? Leaving you behind in the dust?” 

Lance scowled. “Yes, which to be honest, you have always found extremely funny.” 

Keith grinned. “Well, here’s your chance for revenge, Lance. Catch me if you can.” 

And before Lance could blink, Keith was already on his feet, sprinting through the woods. 

* * *

At first, Lance thought  _ no way in hell _ he would start chasing Keith. He honestly felt like collapsing in the snow, and laying on the ground for the rest of his life. There was too much going on, too many thoughts and emotions running around his mind, on top of there being a  _ literal war  _ going on and a witch and an ancient dictator on the loose and Lance dealing with the fact that he was a _ goddamn vampire,  _ and Keith wanted to play tag? Seriously? Had he lost his mind? 

But Keith had that certain look in his eye, the sort of teasing taunt that egged Lance on. Like saying “bet you can’t beat me”. And as Lance did not like stepping down from a challenge, and a part of his system simply found it impossible to resist, he went after him. 

Up until now, Lance had kept repressing his urge to run. His movements were too fast. If he wanted to take a step forward, he’d end up several meters ahead without realizing it, and Lance had desperately tried returning to his human speed. But with Keith running at full speed  _ away _ from him…

Lance had to give in to it. 

So instead of tying it down, Lance unchained his anchor and let himself  _ fly.  _

Lance cut through the forest like an arrow, powerful and deadly. The branches and bushes yielded to him as he passed them by. It felt…  _ Invigorating. _

There was a surge in his stomach, an excitement that differed from the new hunger that had devoured him. It was  _ thrill.  _

Lance didn’t even watch his footing, somehow he just  _ knew  _ where he would land and where he would jump without looking. 

And perhaps the most incredible thing about it, was how he sensed Keith. 

He knew exactly where he was. He wasn’t in his line of sight, yet he sensed him like a presence further ahead. He wasn’t sure if it was his hearing, or the vibrations of the ground or what it was, but he could tell where Keith was going. 

And all Lance needed to do, was catch up to him. 

_ Easier said than done, _ Lance thought. Keith was known for being the fastest of them all. How the hell was Lance, a freshly hatched vampire newbie, gonna match that?

But instead of letting the thought bring him down, Lance kept pushing. 

His speed and power had increased intensely, but how far could Lance take it? 

Lance picked up his feet, and ran faster. And faster. 

There was no burn. No cramps, no locked limbs or exhaustion. 

_ He could run forever.  _

And through the trees, Lance finally caught sight of Keith. Keith turned his head, looking back towards him, with a goofy grin on his face. 

“There you are, finally. I thought I’d lost you!” he called out. 

_ Prick. _

“I thought I’d give you a head start!” Lance yelled back. 

He could definitely do better than that. It was  _ high  _ time someone wiped that smirk off Keith’s face.

Keith wanted someone to surpass him?  _ Better not let him down.  _

Lance felt like he was already pushing his abilities as far as he could, but there had to be something else. 

He ignored Keith for a moment, and scouted his surroundings. If he could somehow get ahead… 

There was an incline coming up a small hill. Their sight was blocked beyond that. 

He would have to fix that. 

So he leaped up a tree. 

If it wasn’t for the adrenaline, Lance would’ve never done what he did next. But his blood was singing, his heart was racing and Lance knew in his gut he could do this. 

He was invincible. 

So he climbed the entirety of it, and threw himself onto the next tree, until he saw the landscape stretched out in front of him from a bird’s point of view. 

In a few seconds, Lance had mapped out a route. 

Once he was back on the snowy ground, Lance changed his direction, and departed from Keith. 

While Keith was continuing towards a taller incline further ahead, Lance was taking a detour which consisted only of smooth sailing. The snow-clad earth was soft and bouncy, making him feel like he was running through clouds. The trees aligned perfectly, nothing was in his way. 

Lance was already starting to feel the taste of victory. 

Soon, he crossed paths with Keith once more. 

And this time, they were neck and neck. 

When Lance pulled up next to him, Keith genuinely looked surprised. His eyes got wide, and he could not take his eyes off of Lance. 

“What?” Lance asked innocently. “Happy to see me?” 

Keith opened his mouth, about to say something, but was suddenly cut off. 

Both of them ran  _ straight  _ into a tree that had fallen over. 

They had both been too distracted, and had completely forgotten about their surroundings. 

Lance felt himself be knocked off his feet, perhaps even  _ flying  _ in the air as he stumbled. 

He landed halfway in the snow, and halfway on top of Keith with an  _ oof. _

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. 

But when he did, the glee bubbled out of him in the form of pure laughter. 

Keith groaned underneath him. 

Lance rolled off of him, still unable to contain his laughter. “You - “ Lance wheezed. “You stumbled over a  _ fallen tree,  _ Keith!” 

Keith scoffed. “So did you!” 

Lance kept shaking, his giggles turning into rather uncontrollable, ugly snorts.

“Yeah, but I don’t have over a hundred years of vampire experience,” Lance had to take desperate breaths for air. 

When Keith did not come with a rebuttal, Lance only laughed harder. 

Eventually, Keith joined him. 

“I did not see that log at all,” he said once they both had calmed down. They were still lying in the snow on their backs, looking up towards the treetops. 

“Only eyes for me, huh?” Lance said, turning around to face him. 

His body was still shaking with adrenaline. 

He had never felt such a sensation as he did soaring through the trees.

Keith smiled at him. “How am I gonna be able to get anything done, when you keep distracting me like that?”

Lance bit his lip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said innocently. 

“Oh, I think you know exactly what you’re doing,” Keith said, voice deep.

A rush of excitement ran down Lance’s spine. He found it hard to tone down the desire building up in him, it fogged his mind like thick toxins. Every nerve in his body was on high alert, anticipating something. 

Keith seemed to notice it, as he watched Lance curiously. “What are you feeling?” he asked.

Lance could not help the heat rising to his cheeks. Keith only waited patiently. “Desire?” he asked. 

Lance nodded quickly. Why did he get so embarrassed? 

Instead of laughing or poking fun at him, Keith only seemed to look at him with wonder in his eyes. “You already know this, but vampires feel everything more intensely. It’s not just our senses, but our emotions… And needs. I bet you feel it strongly, right now.” 

_ Oh god,  _ why did he have to say it that way? Using his  _ rough, _ husky voice, turning a simple statement into something that could only be described as unholy. 

The thrill Lance had felt inside him had manifested into something else, into something primal. And for some reason it made him feel like both a lion and its prey. 

“This isn’t normal,” Lance whispered, but the words fell flat. Who was he trying to convince?  _ Keith?  _ Himself? He sounded like a priest, preaching wrongs and rights to a soul that was already condemned. 

“But it is,” Keith said, softly. “It may be new territory, but there is  _ nothing _ wrong with you. If it is, then… I guess you and I both are beyond saving.”

Somehow, it eased Lance’s mind. 

_ It’s alright.  _

Keith doesn’t judge him. Keith looks at him with nothing but love. Keith accepts him for who he is, even with his red eyes, odd fangs, clumsy movements and intense emotions. 

_ Of course he still loves him.  _

He was looking at him the same way he had always done each time, mouth parted and eyes dark red with desire. And perhaps for the first time in his life, Lance could  _ feel _ the beating of Keith’s heart. A faint, rumbling sound that echoed as if deep within a cave. 

Keith had always listened to Lance’s heart, he always knew when he got nervous, scared, angry and even lustful. And perhaps subconsciously, it had made Lance feel vulnerable and exposed. 

But now, Lance could hear  _ him.  _ And the longer he looked into his eyes, the quicker he sensed Keith’s heart beat. 

It was the first time they were truly equals, with both of their souls laid bare for them to see. 

Lance gave in to his emotions. 

He straddled him, their bodies glued together as if they were never meant to be apart. Their lips clashed, hungry for  _ more.  _

Lance grinded down on him desperately, like he could never get close enough to him, and it fueled Keith further. He was starting to give in as well, running his hands all over Lance, nails scratching at his skin. 

Lance’s mind was starting to blank, his worries fading away until all he could see and think was _Keith._

Only Keith, and the way he touched him, the way he kissed him, the way he gazed at him. 

_ “More,” _ Lance whispered huskily.

Keith only groaned in reply.

Suddenly Lance felt himself be flipped around. Keith was above him panting, with his eyes closed. 

“I don’t want to break it off but-” 

Lance felt frustration running through his veins.

“- I’ll give you  _ more  _ later. We have a situation that needs to be figured out first. A war to end.” 

Lance was nearly fuming at the mouth, because Keith was _right_ and also because Lance felt like a goddamn volcano. How  _ dared  _ Keith look at him the way he did and get a rise out of him, only to stop it in its tracks?

Lance sighed. “Keeeeeith,” he whined. 

Keith laughed. “I know, I know.” 

He got up on his feet, and gave Lance a hand.

“Later. I promise. Let’s end this, once and for all, and then… We will figure everything out. I’ll help you the  _ entire  _ way. It’s going to be alright, Lance.  _ I promise.” _

And perhaps for the first time since Lance had woken up as a vampire, he actually believed him. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“You feeling okay, Lance?” Romelle asked, as they got back to their make-shift meeting point. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Keith showed me how to… Let loose.”

Romelle laughed nervously. “Okay, no need for any details-” 

Keith felt his face heat up. “We went for a run!  _ Only  _ a run,” he quickly intercepted. He just happened to leave out the make-out session. 

Everyone gathered in a circle, and Keith saw that Thace had returned.

Allura cleared her throat. 

“So, we found them. They’re currently hiding out at a Galran base not too far from the border. They didn’t risk going to the stronghold. This is good, we can mobilize quickly and spare unnecessary loss. We can end this war, now.”

Keith felt relieved. While they would have the advantage of knowing the layout of the stronghold, at least neither him nor Lance would have to go back there. Keith wasn’t sure Lance would’ve been able to handle being within those walls again. 

“We should leave immediately, all of us this time. No one gets left behind and we’re watching each other's backs. Haggar is already in a compromised state, so even if it seems like Zarkon has regained power, the chances are still in our favour. On our way, we’ll hunt and replenish our energy. Are we clear?”

“Yes, your majesty,” they answered. 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

They started moving. Lance kept up with them, easily as if he had been a vampire for years. 

Keith could only feel pride blossom in his chest as he watched him. 

“Hey, you’re getting the hang of it!” Hunk said, positioned next to Lance. 

“I guess so. This isn’t so bad.” Lance skillfully avoided a low-hanging branch. 

Keith reminded himself to watch his surroundings, this time. As much as he wanted to stare at Lance forever, falling over a log in front of everyone else in addition to Lance would be beyond humiliating. He would  _ never  _ be able to live that down. 

The sun was high up on the sky now as they made their way through the forest. Soon, they would reach the vast marches of Daibazaal, without much cover from the trees. 

Keith was slightly worried about Lance, as he knew the sun could become a big hindrance. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith said, nudging his side. 

By now, the vampires were spread out, some hunting before the final battle. 

Lance flailed a little bit as he abruptly stopped.

“We should hunt. You’re gonna need the extra energy.”

Lance immediately crossed his arms. 

“But…” 

_ He didn’t want to. _ Keith was aware, but there was not much of a choice.

“I’ll be with you. And I promise you, the animals don’t feel any pain. We kill them faster than any hunter could. You may think it’s grotesque, but… It’s human nature. Well,  _ vampire  _ nature.” 

“I am…  _ incredibly  _ thirsty,” Lance admitted, and Keith could tell by how his fangs ached to bite into something, and how his pupils nearly vibrated with anticipation. 

“And you don’t need to do the killing, at least not today. Just help me catch an animal, and well… Let’s just say that you won’t worry about making a mess in the heat of the moment.” 

Lance thought it through, and ended up agreeing. 

They separated from the others for a moment, and went off to the left of the forest. They kept running side by side, until Keith caught the sound of a deer walking around. It wasn’t small either, Keith could tell.  _ Perfect for two,  _ he thought.

“You hear it?” Keith asked. 

Lance nodded. 

“Chase it for me. I’ll flank it.” 

Before Lance could protest, Keith shot off. He ran in a curved line, and watched from the side as Lance started chasing the deer.

Once they got close enough, Keith saw that it had big antlers. 

He truly _was_ the king of the forest. 

But for them, he would become a kingly feast instead. 

Lance was getting closer, chasing the deer in the right direction. 

Keith’s blood was already singing. He had done this so many times with Shiro, Adam and the blades, but this was the first time he had ever hunted with his  _ love. _

It was a part of his life he had not been able to share with Lance, but now he finally could. Perhaps it was selfish of him to bask in it, as this was the last thing Lance had wanted, but he could not help but gush with pride and a sense of belonging at that moment. 

Keith was getting ready to go in for the kill. 

The deer probably knew he was there, and with big antlers like those, even a vampire could become badly hurt if he miscalculated his steps. 

_ That would certainly suck,  _ being impaled on his first hunt with Lance  _ right  _ in front of his face  _ just  _ before an important battle.

So Keith was patient and careful.

He waited for the right moment, to when the deer’s attention was elsewhere. 

And when the moment came, he launched himself at it. 

Keith grabbed his antlers mid-air, as he swung himself over him. The motion sent both him and the deer around, and they were falling. But before either of them had hit the ground, Keith had twisted his neck in a single, loud crack.

Keith landed with a grunt. 

When he got up, Lance was looking at him with his mouth wide open. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered. 

“See? Easy!” Keith boasted. 

Lance’s attention wasn’t on him anymore, instead Lance looked at the deer with hungry eyes. 

“You have the first bite,” Keith offered. 

Lance swallowed thickly. “You sure?” he said, casting a nervous glance towards him. 

Keith nodded. 

Lance approached the carcass carefully, before dropping to his knees. 

“How do I even…”

Keith sat down next to him. “Go for the artery in his neck. You barely have to do anything, just let your teeth sink into it, and that’s it.”    
  
Lance looked at him as if he was lying. 

But, he got closer. Lance opened his mouth, and bared his fangs. He looked at Keith again, asking for permission with his eyes once more.

Keith nodded confidently. He was incredibly curious, he realized. 

He got to see Lance unveil the most primal part about himself. Well,  _ one  _ of the most primal parts. 

Lance closed his eyes, and finally, went in for the bite. 

There was only a second of hesitation, before he had buried his teeth into the deer’s neck. Lance’s eyes were already widening desperately, as the blood started pouring out from the bite. Soon, Lance’s mouth was red with blood, and all of Lance’s inhibitions of etiquette had vanished. He was drinking it, deeply, and the mere sight made Keith’s own hunger spike. 

So he joined him, and together, they fed. 

After most of the vampires were satisfied and energized, they continued on their way into enemy territory. The sun was unyielding, melting the layer of snow that had settled from the night prior. The ground became wet as they marched across the marches, nearing their final destination. 

They reached a hill, and once they crossed it, they finally laid eyes upon the hideout. It was another fortress, smaller than Lotor’s stronghold but definitely it’s cousin in form of shape and color. The cobblestone was blackened by smoke and steam rising from the surrounding forges. And outside, hundreds of galran soldiers were posted, guarding the fortress. 

It would take hard work, but in the end, they would come out of it victorious, Keith was sure of it.


	17. The Quintessence's Harbourer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to take the fortress, Allura's legion split up in teams. Lance joins Keith, Shiro, Adam, Romelle and Thace in hunting down the witch and her puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter 😱 I'm looking forward to finishing this fic but man it will be sad as well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Song recs:  
> Wicked Ones - Dorothy  
> Twisted - MISSIO  
> Lose Your Soul - Dead Man's Bones  
> Sick - Chelsea Wolfe  
> Shadowshow - iamamiwhoami

“I think you should stay a bit behind, Lance. You might feel really powerful right now, but remember, we’re facing old, experienced vampires. And you’ve never even sparred against anyone,” Keith explained as they hid behind the hills. 

“Yeah, maybe because I never imagined I’d fight in a vampire war,” Lance said, sort of annoyed. 

Keith sighed. “... You’re nervous?” 

“Me? Nervous? Why would I be? There is absolutely nothing scary about fighting against witches and vampires! It’s not like I almost peed myself when it was just Lotor, so I’m sure a couple hundred more will be easy peasy.” 

“You know I got your back, right? That will never change. No matter how strong and fast and capable you are, I will _always_ protect you,” Keith said, smiling. 

Lance blushed. “Well… Who knows, maybe you’ll be needing protection this time.” 

Allura made a fairly solid plan. They were most definitely expected, so trying to stay low-key would not cut it. Instead they decided to split up into groups. The Galrans posted outside were obvious sentries placed to shield Zarkon and Haggar, so to keep up the facade they would need to face them. But not all of them. Smaller groups would try to infiltrate the fortress, and flank them. By putting most of the pressure on the front gates, it could work. Allura was to lead the army in front of the gates. Shiro was in charge of the attack on the left-side, and Kolivan was in charge of the attack on the right. As all of them fought their way towards the centre, it would smother the Galrans.

“So should I stay with Allura, and be in the backlines?” Lance asked after they had devised the plan. 

Keith shook his head. “No. You’re staying with me, we’re joining Shiro.” 

“I thought you wanted me to stay behind a bit.” 

“Well _yes,_ but still in my vicinity. If I don’t get to lay eyes at you any given moment, you might as well be dead… A second time,” Keith said, half-jokingly but part of him was deadly serious.

“Okay jeez… That’s borderline creepy behaviour, Keith,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith did not doubt Lance’s inability to fight for himself or to be careful, but he had lost Lance too many damn times. It seemed as if the universe wanted nothing more than to rip Lance from his grasp. And the last time it happened… Technically, it had been a loss. Lance had _died._ It was a mere miracle, well a _morbid_ miracle, that Lance had risen from the dead. Keith could not handle going through losing him a second time. Those hours of grief was enough for him to know he never, ever wanted to experience it again. 

And Lance had been through too much by now to be defeated. He needed this win, he needed to live through this so he could see another day, another sunrise, another swim in the ocean and another hug from his family. 

It’s all Keith wanted for him. So he _needed_ Lance to be near him, so that Keith could do everything in his power to let Lance finally feel peace. 

“Just, stay with me, please? Call out if there is anything, if you feel overwhelmed or in danger. I cannot bear losing you again. There are no second chances after this.” 

No afterlife, no second layer of vampirism. It was just the end. 

Lance took his hand. “Okay. Although, apparently there _is_ a second chance. But I’m not sure I would say Zarkon is in any state of “living” exactly... “ 

“Even a witch can’t go against everything natural without facing consequences. Hopefully, it will be in our favour.”

The time finally came when the ball started rolling. Allura and her army lined up in front of the gates. Keith and the others watched from the sidelines. Then, after Allura raised her fist, the vampires started moving. They climbed up the walls, clashed with the Galran soldiers, and within seconds, it turned into uncontrollable chaos. And somewhere beyond that chaos to the right side, Kolivan and his group were starting their attack. 

“Alright. Let’s get to work,” Shiro said, and they started running towards the walls of the fortress. 

In addition to Shiro, Keith and Lance, the team consisted of Adam, Romelle and Thace.

They were few enough to stay relatively hidden, but could still put up a proper fight. Once they reached the walls, they started climbing. 

“I thought you would stay with Allura,” Lance asked Romelle as they managed to cross the wall and jumped down into the courtyard. 

“We felt you guys could use my help. Plus she gets too worried about me sometimes… And as a queen, she needs to protect all of her people, not just me. This way she can focus fully on herself, and not make stupid mistakes because of me,” Romelle answered. 

“... Hey, I have a question. It might be the wrong time to ask, but…” 

“Shoot.” 

With Shiro in the front, they climbed another floor. There was a soldier on a balcony that Shiro swiftly grasped his hands around, and without a sound, his neck was broken. He fell to the floor with a thud. 

Next to Keith, Lance let out a relieved breath. He looked to Romelle again. “You and Allura have been a couple for hundreds of years. How… How come you are not married?” 

The question lingered in Keith’s mind. He had never thought about that himself really. But the question made him think about the concept. _Marriage…_

He looked at Lance. 

“It’s a good question. I guess we’ve lived for so long, it wouldn’t change anything. Some people get married because it’s what’s expected of them to live a successful life, but with us who are timeless, essentially… It just doesn’t seem much more than a word,” Romelle answered. “But of course, that’s not the case with Shiro and Adam, for example.”

“To be honest, I just like having a ring on my finger that makes me think of Takashi,” Adam admitted and smiled. 

Shiro chuckled, as they peeked inside the building. Once the coast was clear, they entered. 

The dark room was comfortable for the eyes, and Keith immediately felt his senses be improved. The floor they were on was quiet, without much soldiers. Zarkon and Haggar could be on a higher floor, or they could be in the basement. While they could pressure the soldiers outside from behind, Shiro seemed eager to find out where Zarkon was. 

“Do you think Kolivan is inside?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded. “Probably. I think they were planning to head upstairs... “

“Maybe we should join them. We can wipe out the Galrans outside, and help Allura break through,” Adam suggested. 

“No. I’m gonna find Zarkon.” 

Adam froze. “... We should help them out instead.” 

“Adam, I really need to do this,” Shiro said, and turned around to face him. “I can take him! I have before-” 

“You _cannot_ face him alone!” Their voices became louder, and Keith started to feel anxious. 

“Lower your voices,” Thace said, who cast long glances through the hallways. 

Shiro started walking away. He turned around one last time. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna end this.” Keith did not blink twice, before Shiro had run away and rounded the corner. 

Then he was gone. 

“That fucking _idiot!_ Once this is over I’m getting a divorce,” Adam muttered, and before Keith could blink a third time, he was gone too. 

And then they were four. 

Thace sighed. “This is why they never go on missions together,” he said in defeat.

Romelle laughed awkwardly. “Well… I guess we should go after them?” 

Keith was already on his way. He wasn’t letting them face a witch and an abomination on their own. He looked at Lance. 

“Be careful-” 

“I know,” Lance cut him off. “I’ll never leave your sight.” 

Then he smiled, that soft, goofy-looking Lance smile, that Keith had adored ever since he met him. 

Keith felt his heart swell. 

The minute the war was over, Keith would put a ring on his finger. Marriage or not, it didn’t matter. Keith already knew they would spend the rest of eternity together. 

* * *

As they descended the stairs towards the basement, Lance felt the adrenaline start to fill his veins. He kept up with the others, let his body run on autopilot as they quickly reached the final level. So far they had only encountered single guards which were easy targets.

But if Zarkon and Haggar held up below ground, it would not stay easy. 

And eventually the group stopped abruptly. Adam held out his arm, signaling for the others to stay back, and they pressed against the wall. 

Lance looked over Adam’s shoulder. 

Shiro was there, but he was not alone. 

Galran soldiers had him surrounded. 

Sendak’s voice rang out. “Allura sent _you?_ Just because you killed Zarkon once, you’ll manage to do it again? She must think highly of you.”

Shiro sneered at him. “What a sad example of a commander you are, Sendak. Where were you when your master got slain? Running with your tail between your legs? You could not even keep his son alive. Pitiful.” 

It definitely got a rise out of Sendak. “I am loyal! You however… A traitor. I bet the fool of a vampire princess sent you because she knows you can never truly serve her. You are disposable.” 

Lance watched as Adam’s expression darkened. 

They had to do something. There was no way Shiro could take on all of them by himself. 

“At least I am free. You are just as much of a slave now, as I was then. You’re a pawn, Sendak. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.” 

Sendak growled. “Time to shut that mouth up for good, then you’ll be sorry!”

Lance barely got to see Sendak and the others start moving, but only a nanosecond passed before Adam had positioned himself behind Sendak, with a wooden dagger pressed against his chest. 

“You touch him… And you’re dead,” Adam said quietly into Sendak’s ear, so coldly Lance felt a shiver go down his spine. 

And then, hell broke loose. 

Shiro was on his feet, and the rest of the group followed. Romelle knocked a soldier that was running towards Adam unconscious. Keith had another soldier in his grip, arms twisted behind in an awkward angle. And then they snapped. 

Keith pulled the arms cleanly off. 

And once Adam saw that Shiro was out of harm’s way, he pushed the dagger into Sendak’s heart. Sendak made a horrible choking sound, and his skin started to crackle like old paper, before he collapsed to the ground.

Lance only watched as the chaos unfurled. It was grotesque. Inhumane. It turned into a bloodbath. And within seconds, it was over. 

And Lance had not moved a single muscle. 

“See? See what happens when you run off alone? You’re so goddamn cocky, you probably thought you had it under control,” Adam yelled, exasperated. 

“I did-”

“You did not,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. 

Adam cocked an eyebrow. 

Shiro sighed in defeat. “... Okay. Fine. I was too rash.” 

Adam still seemed annoyed. He had his arms crossed, and turned away from Shiro. He looked furious, but on closer inspection, his body was shaking. Shiro approached him carefully. 

“I’m sorry.”

Adam looked at him, and his body relaxed. “We are supposed to stay together, Takashi. I don’t want to end up a widower.”

“Me neither,” Shiro said, and smiled. “But… I still want to go after Zarkon.” 

Adam sighed. “You’re an idiot if you think we won’t come with you.” 

They leaned in for a kiss, and the moment they shared seemed so intimate Lance forced himself to look away. It wasn’t just him or Keith, who worried about losing each other. Shiro, Adam, Romelle and Allura… They had lived for hundreds of years, they were strong and nearly immortal, but their weaknesses were each other. 

They would put their lives on the line for each other, they would do stupid, impulsive acts if the one they loved were threatened. 

And it was because of such a simple idea that Lance realized, vampires were human at the core. 

Maybe vampirism was not about rejecting humanity, but embracing it completely.

“You okay?” Keith asked as he approached Lance. 

Lance nodded, and looked at the piles of blood that had gathered on the floor. Just like that, someone who had lived for probably 500 years, had died. 

“It just happened so fast… I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You did right, you shouldn’t fight unless you have to.” 

Lance wasn’t so sure. If he did not contribute to the team, then wouldn’t he just be a liability? A burden? 

“So… You’re all coming with me?” Shiro asked. 

“You're our leader. You call the shots, and we back you up,” Keith said. 

Shiro looked down at the collapsed, sorry state of Sendak. “Well, it’s safe to say that we’re getting closer to Zarkon. They wouldn’t hang out down here for no reason.”

They kept walking, but slower this time. They did not want to run into any traps or ambushes, as they knew nothing of what was ahead.

Lance was already feeling a little claustrophobic. The dark, dimly lit corridors reminded him of the dungeon in Lotor’s stronghold. They could be deep below the ground, but he had no way of telling. In a way, it felt even more awful than the headaches the sun gave him. At least there was air and a huge sky above him. Here there was only a mouldy scent, rats scurrying down the corridors and the dark abyss in front of them. 

They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity before anyone spoke up. 

“How long is this corridor?” Romelle asked. “It makes no sense for this to be so long, or am I losing my mind?” 

Lance was relieved he was not the only one who felt that way. 

“Something’s definitely up,” Thace mumbled. “What’s this fortress used for anyway?”

“Well, there were forges outside. Ore smelting, perhaps? This could lead us into a mine. I don’t know what they could be smelting, though. Or why there would be an entrance in the dungeon,” Adam said.

“I suppose they don’t have much natural resources in Daibazaal besides stone and metals. But still… Something is off about this place.” 

They kept walking for another eternity. 

Lance felt sweat form in the back of his neck. Vampires weren’t supposed to get too hot or too cold, yet he almost felt feverish. And he _swore_ the walls were starting to close in. 

He subconsciously shuffled closer to Keith, until their arms brushed against each other. 

“You alright?” Keith asked. 

“Uh… Am I the only one seeing the walls physically moving closer?” 

By how everyone stopped and turned to look at him with concerned expressions, Lance got his answer. 

“You might just be a little bit spooked. I can feel a draft coming in, we’ll probably get through soon,” Shiro encouraged. 

_Spooked?_ The idea that Lance was a blood-sucking vampire now but still got _spooked_ was not very reassuring. 

“Okay,” Lance simply said, his voice high-pitched and sounding anything but “okay”. Keith took his hand in his, and just the feel of their fingers intertwined was enough to soothe Lance at least a little bit. 

Slowly, but surely, Lance felt the draft coming in as well. And soon, they found the source of the draft. 

It _was_ a mine. Adam had been right. The room opened up into a cave that stretched on and on in different directions, like roots of a tree. But it was beyond anything Lance had ever seen. An incredible amount of violet crystals peeked through the rocks, illuminating the cave in a purple glow. 

“What are those? Amethysts?” Romelle asked, as she carefully touched one of them. 

“I’ve never seen an amethyst glow like that,” Adam answered.

“It’s hot to the touch,” Romelle mumbled, and Lance checked it for himself. 

It was hot. It didn’t burn, but it warmed his skin. For a moment, Lance got lost in the beauty of it, of how it shined and almost pulsated with energy. 

“Why do they need them? I doubt they’re selling them, as the Galra empire has no need for any more riches,” Keith wondered. “Is there a use to them?” 

“Maybe. If this is where Zarkon and Haggar are hiding out, it must be important.” Shiro started walking forward, but stopped and studied the different directions the cave branched out in. 

“Do we split up and explore each?” Romelle asked. 

“I’m not comfortable with that,” Adam said, and Lance silently agreed. 

Shiro pointed at the path in front of him. “Let’s go straight ahead then.” 

It felt as if the cave was just another extension of the dungeon, with its long, endless hallways. Except the cave was pretty, at least. The amethysts or violet rocks or whatever, twinkled as they walked past. 

Eventually, they came across what seemed like a crystal-cutting station. There was no one there, but there was a variation of machines and tools, along with a barrel filled to the brim with purple pulverized crystals. A sign above it said “quintessence”. 

“Quintessence… Does that ring a bell?” Shiro asked. 

They all shook their heads. 

“They crush it. Why?” Keith asked. 

“Fairy dust, maybe,” Lance said jokingly. But they all turned to look at him as if he was serious. 

“What’s… Fairy dust?” Adam asked. 

_...Huh?_

“You haven’t heard children’s stories about little fairies?” Lance asked. 

Their eyes were wide. 

“Where their dust is magical? It can make you fly, transform you into… A cat, or you know, anything. It does it all. My nephew and niece love those stories.” 

The fact that they all thought Lance was being serious was slightly comical, but mostly, Lance felt self-conscious. “It’s a children’s tale, just a stupid joke.” 

But instead of laughing or moving on to another thought, Keith inhaled sharply. “What if… What if it is magic? This could be the witch’s source of magic or energy. That’s why this place is important.” 

Lance was dumbfounded at how Keith managed to draw that conclusion from fictional tales, but when he put it that way, it actually sounded kind of possible. 

“And, didn’t you say vampires were only something from the bedtime stories, Lance? This could be real.” 

He wasn’t _wrong._ Lance highly doubted fairies existed, but since it was already confirmed that Haggar performed with dark magic, then… Her source had to come from somewhere. 

Shiro spoke up. “If it's true, then that means they went here so Haggar’s energy could be charged. There _could_ be a possibility that she’s dependent on this to keep Zarkon alive…” 

“... And by being hurt, like how Lance hurt her, it affects her magic. So theory is, if we kill Haggar, then Zarkon dies too?” Adam asked. 

“It’s all we have to go on,” Thace said. 

It would make their plan easier, sticking to one target. But they had no idea what was waiting ahead of them, or if they could catch Haggar alone. Even if they did, it was only a theory. 

They kept walking, and Lance felt his anxiety rise. It felt as if they were walking in tall grass, and a snake could pop out at any minute. 

Eventually they passed what seemed like a giant machine. There was a purple liquid coming out of a tube, the color matching the glowing crystals and powder, and it ended up in a wide array of barrels and containers lined up against the walls. 

“Maybe this is to Haggar what blood is to us,” Romelle wondered. 

Just her mentioning blood was enough for Lance to start feeling that unsatisfying scratch in his throat. He had fed only two hours earlier, and yet… What would he do if he met a person while being in that state? Would he make the same mistake as Keith almost did with him? Would he lose his mind, would he attack someone innocent, would he _kill_ someone? 

What about his family? He might not ever see them again. But if he did… If he visited them, would he… Was there a chance that he… 

“Lance?” Keith interrupted Lance's thoughts. “You sure you’re okay? You seem…” He seemed like a goddamn _failure_ of a vampire who cannot even keep his mind on the mission, is what Lance would’ve said.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just… Nervous,” Lance said instead. 

He had to focus. If he started thinking about his family and the consequences he were to face, he would spiral out of control.

Keith nodded. “Me too. It will be alright, though.” 

Lance _wanted_ to believe him this time. Keith always told him it would be alright, but… The situation he had gotten himself into was not alright. _Lance_ was not alright. Keith’s words were truthfully empty, no matter how hard he wished it would come true. 

And Lance would just have to accept it. 

Even if it seemed like they had the upper hand, they all might die. 

Why was that so hard to accept? _You already died once..._

“Look,” Romelle whispered, and pointed deeper into the cave. It curved slightly, and there was a purple flashing light being reflected on the cave walls. When Lance focused his hearing, he felt like he could hear the flashes too. Almost like thunder and lightning. 

Something was beyond that corner. 

“Brace yourselves,” Shiro said quietly, and he started moving towards the light show. 

Lance took a deep breath, and followed him. 

When they rounded the corner, it seemed like they had reached their destination. The narrow tunnel opened up into a huge chamber, consisting of large pillars reaching from the ground to the ceiling of the cave, and an even larger amount of the purple crystals. Except those crystals were gigantic, like grand statues and sculptures. 

It would’ve been a hauntingly beautiful place. 

_Would’ve_ been, if it was not for its inhabitants. 

Lance felt his stomach surge as he laid eyes upon the hunched over shape of Haggar, clutching the largest crystal in the room with her hands. It glowed brighter beneath her touch, pulsating with flashes of light. It was reacting to her. 

But she was not alone. Zarkon was there next to her, standing tall in all his glory. 

“Stop the witch from recharging. I’m heading for him,” Shiro commanded, immediately setting his eyes upon Zarkon.

Thace and Allura immediately ran towards her, while Adam followed Shiro. 

* * *

“You just won't stay dead, will you?” Shiro shouted, his voice echoing through the cave. When Zarkon saw him, he did not react in the slightest. He moved his head slowly, watching Shiro, with lifeless eyes. 

“I’ll do you the favour and kill you once more.” 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Haggar yelled, but before she could unleash her wrath on Shiro, Romelle tackled her. 

Shiro struck Zarkon in his stomach. It was powerful, Keith could tell, he felt his own belly howl in pain just from witnessing it, but Zarkon barely moved an inch. 

Shiro tried again, and again. Sometimes Zarkon took the punch, sometimes he dodged it. But every time, he still wore that same, dead expression. Even with Adam’s help, the damage they did seemed minimal. 

And with every attempt, Shiro seemed to grow more and more frustrated.

Bells began going off in Keith’s head. 

_Anger can be both your greatest tool, and your downfall._

For Lotor, it had been his downfall, and Keith could not help but see the similarities in the way Shiro started making mistakes, like making too big movements, using too much energy and not backing up when he needed to. 

Keith had to help. 

“Lance, stay here. Watch the tunnel,” he said hurriedly. 

“Wait-” 

There was no time for discussing. Keith was already charging towards Zarkon. He watched the witch for a moment. Thace and Romelle were distracting her, and while their speed and power outmatched hers, she started using a sort of dark magic sending sparks of light towards them. Whatever it was, Keith did not imagine it would feel nice getting caught in it. 

“Shiro! Calm yourself down!” Keith yelled, once he was by Shiro’s side. 

“I can get him,” Shiro growled. “I’m tiring him out.” 

“No, you’re tiring yourself out, me included. He’s invincible,” Adam said, while taking a moment to catch his breath. 

_No one is invincible,_ Keith thought. He _had_ to have a weakness.

The witch is keeping him alive. If their theory was right and they could weaken her… 

“I’m gonna test something out,” Keith announced. 

He put his eyes on the witch again. Suddenly, Thace got caught in her web of lightning and he screamed out in agony. 

Romelle barely managed to dodge out of the way.

Thace was on the ground, but he was still moving and still conscious.

“Romelle!” Keith appeared next to her. 

“I’ll distract her. When she attacks me, hit her from behind.”

“You sure?” Romelle asked, and watched as Thace slowly got back on his feet. 

Keith nodded. He looked to Shiro and Adam, and tried signaling for them to keep an eye out. If this worked, they would find their opening. 

He did not waste any time. Immediately, he appeared in front of Haggar’s ghastly sight. 

Her wounded eye was bloody, the sclera had turned dark red and the flesh around it was swollen and pulpy. 

She looked like a feral animal. Wounded, and twice as dangerous.

 _She killed Lance._ The thought infested Keith’s mind. 

_She killed Lance._

The anger bubbled up in him, threatening to tear itself out of him through his fists. And just as Keith gave in to that anger, Haggar’s wrath was unleashed upon him. 

It was like fire had infiltrated his veins, his lungs, his bones. 

The pain pulsated in every limb of his body, as he felt the lightning strike pass through him. His ears started ringing, but through it, he heard a familiar voice calling his name in despair. 

He wanted to answer, but through clenched teeth he could only scream as he felt like he was set on fire from the inside out.

Keith fell to his knees, as the enormous energy suddenly disappeared. Still twitching with pain, he watched through half-lidded eyes as Haggar was slammed into the floor with Allura on top of her. 

And further away, Shiro and Adam struck another attack against Zarkon. 

Keith’s vision was so disoriented it almost seemed as if they moved in slow-motion. Adam had swung himself around Zarkon, his legs and arms locked around his thick neck, hanging onto him like a claw. 

Zarkon convulsed, the impact from Haggar affecting him too and causing him to stumble.

The ball was in Shiro’s court, it was up to him now. 

And he took the challenge head-on. 

Shiro clutched a wooden stake tightly in his hand. He launched through the air, and his clenched fist made contact with Zarkon’s jaw. 

And while Zarkon was thrown back by the ferocious punch, Shiro drove the stake into Zarkon’s chest. The gasp escaping from Zarkon was nearly inaudible, but Keith could hear it, the unmistakable sound of a man’s final breath. 

As Zarkon fell towards the ground, Adam pulled with all his limbs at his skull. 

His head went off with a stiff, dry _pop._

It rolled across the floor, ending up at Haggar’s feet. 

The victory felt _unreal._

As Haggar shrieked her throat raw, Keith felt the daze and pain from her lightning fade away. 

Shiro and Adam stood there panting and bloody as they felt the adrenaline surge through their veins. 

It was so contagious, Keith felt it himself. 

He looked at the witch, who looked even wilder now. The blood was seeping out of her eye, rolling down her face like tears of blood. 

_One down, one to go._

But the victorious glee was short-lived. 

Haggar’s hands started twitching and shaking. Before anyone could stop her, she reached towards the giant crystal, and put her hand on it. 

Keith didn’t know what he had expected. Another light show, a desperate attempt for her to charge her powers. 

What he had not expected, was an explosion. 

The light was nearly blinding, the beam was stronger than the sun itself. Keith desperately tried covering his eyes, but when he managed to see again, the crystal was cracking under Haggar’s touch. There were a few quiet seconds where only the jarring sound of cracks forming in the crystal echoed through the cave. 

And with the last flashing light, all of a sudden the crystal exploded. First, Keith felt the sharp shards of it graze his skin like knives slashing at him. 

Then came the wave of energy. 

The last thing Keith saw before he was swept away, was Lance reaching out to him. Long, tan fingers grasping for him. 

Then Keith hit the wall, and his vision was extinguished, leaving him in the dark. . 


	18. The Infinite Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone wiped out after the enormous explosion, Lance has to face Haggar on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly gonna cry, posting the last chapter is so bittersweet😭 I'm updating it early as a thank you and to not keep you waiting too long <3
> 
> This fic and Why Don't You Thrill Me has honestly been my baby in 2020, and part of me is like "man I wish i could keep writing this forever" but then it's also nice to have it end. I'm surprised at how motivated I've managed to stay, there were very few times I stopped and was at a complete loss of where the story was going. Thank you all for staying with me all the way, and I really hope you enjoy the ending! 
> 
> Music recs:  
> Hold Me Now - Red  
> Breath of Life - Florence + The Machine  
> Lost Without You - Freya Ridings  
> Dynasty - MIIA  
> Sky Full of Song - Florence + The Machine  
> Suit And Jacket - Judah & The Lion  
> Infinity - Jaymes Young  
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (I had to throw a twilight classic in there... had to...)

The wind caressed his skin. It tickled him as he soared through the air effortlessly. He felt like a feather, lightweight and going wherever the wind guided him. Did flying feel the same as swimming? Did the weightlessness feel the same?  _ No, _ he decided. It’s different. The ocean was a familiar pressure, one that worked harmoniously with the way he cut through the waves. The air however was… Nothing. It did not hold you. It did not fight you. All it did was let you fall, as you realized gravity was not a concept to be challenged. 

That is what Lance felt as the crystal broke, and the wave of energy whipped against him. He saw Keith, and only a second after he had been ripped off his feet, Lance felt his own feet fail him.

He stumbled backwards, like a baby bird trying to fly in a storm for the first time. 

When he finally hit the ground he had been pushed backwards into the tunnel again, and his muscles ached but he was still breathing, still living, and still conscious.

Lance was lying face down against the cave floor. As he slowly got up, he noticed a purple shard sticking into his arm, blood forming around it and bleeding into his white shirt. He pulled it out, wincing slightly. 

He studied the wound for a moment, suddenly afraid that perhaps the crystal would be dangerous and slow his healing, but from the looks of it, the wound faded quickly. 

There was a low hum coming from the cave. Lance slowly rose to his feet, and walked towards it.

He saw Haggar hunched over Zarkon. She was chanting something just as she had when she drained Lance of his life. But Zarkon was not moving, in fact, it seemed as with every second that passed, his shape changed into something of a ghost. His face became narrow, his skin grayer, he started looking hollow and more and more like the skeleton he was supposed to be. 

Next to them, Adam and Shiro had been knocked unconscious, both sent into pillars of stone that had collapsed with the impact. 

And from scanning the room, so was Thace and Romelle, and… 

Keith. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled as he ran towards him. 

He had collapsed on the ground against the cave wall. Lance could see the outline where he had made contact, debris had fallen out and some had landed on top of Keith. Lance quickly got to his knees, removed the stones and wiped away the dust, before he cradled him. His eyes were closed. His skin was paler than usual. And there were shards of the crystals embedded into him, and tiny cuts covering his face, torso and arms. 

“Wake up!” he said, as he started carefully removing the shards. “Come on, Keith,” he whispered desperately. 

Vampires could not die from something like that. Lance had read it, he remembered it clear as day; _ “t _ _ he most effective death for a vampire is by either fire, detachment of head, detachment of heart, a complete destruction of the body, or a wooden dagger to the heart,” _ Lance had read that! Keith would not die! 

He  _ could _ not!

“Such a fool,” a voice behind him said, thick with grief and anger. 

_ The witch. _

“You think you can save him?” 

_ Lance was the only one left.  _ The others could not protect him like this. And the witch had just wiped them all out in a single attack. 

If Lance messed up, then… Then they would all die. 

Still with Keith’s head in his lap, Lance turned his head. Haggar was standing now, looking less and less like a person. Her hair was whipping around her, her eyes were glowing yellow. She had been reduced to a creature, one that would stop at nothing before everyone in her sight was dead. 

Behind her, Zarkon had turned into a skeleton only with a paper-thin layer of skin. Whatever Haggar had tried to do, it did not work. 

Zarkon had ceased to exist. 

And now… Haggar was lusting for blood, buzzing with the anticipation of vengeance. 

The irony was almost comical. 

She was the one who tempered with nature.  _ She _ was the one who could not be satisfied with Zarkon simply alive.  _ She _ was the one who had killed him, she killed _ Lance, _ yet  _ she _ wanted vengeance?!

Lance’s world was painted red. 

Blood on the walls, blood on his skin, blood seeping out of him like a gutted pig. 

This bitch had made his life a living hell. Lance would’ve been human, if not for her. 

“I’m the fool?” Lance asked coldly.

He rose to his feet. 

“I’m no longer myself, thanks to you. You turned someone with every motive to tear you to shreds, into a far more dangerous creature. _You made me like this!_ YOU!” The rage seeped out of him as he roared.

His fingers were shaking. 

He was biting his lip again, hard enough to draw blood. 

His fight or flight response was on high alert, but where Lance usually would flee, he physically could not. Not this time. 

_ He would kill Haggar.  _ Even if it was the last thing he did. 

Lance’s anger fueled Haggar more, and she let out a guttural howl as she charged against him. 

The electricity charged around her like lightning bolts, Lance had seen what it did to Keith and Thace, and made his best efforts to dodge it. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on her, to immediately tear her apart, but if he wanted to win he needed to be smart. 

She had ruined her greatest source of energy. The big crystal. She still had access to quintessence, but she couldn’t pull moves like the large attack earlier, right? 

Eventually, if he could coax some particularly draining attacks out of her it would ultimately render her useless. 

She’s consumed with anger. _ Anger is a dangerous tool, but it also makes you prone to mistakes.  _

Lance reminded himself of this as he dodged her next attack. If he did not calm down, he would make mistakes too. 

He cast a glance at Keith, who was still on the ground. Lance could not afford making mistakes, not when his love and his friends’ lives depended on it. 

_ Wake up, Keith. Please wake up.  _

“You can do better than that, witch!” Lance yelled, as he hid behind a pillar before lightning struck it. 

Right after, Lance shifted from one end of the room, to the other.  _ He was too fast for her.  _

“Is it hard, seeing with only one eye?” he asked, daringly approaching her side. 

Just as she turned around and unleashed another violent burst of energy, Lance had moved again, this time to her other side. 

“Should I finish the job and take the other one as well?” he growled into her ear. 

Haggar shrieked, and as she turned once more, her fingers scratched at Lance’s face and he barely got out of her grasp. 

_ Too close.  _

His cheek started stinging, but the pain was merely reminiscent of a cat’s sharp claws. 

But, after the moment of foolish bravery, Lance had to face the consequences. 

He saw the purple flash, a warning of what to come. Her arm was stretched out towards him, he could almost see the palm of her hand glowing as she prepared for the big strike. 

Lance could not react in time.  _ He was not fast enough.  _

And just as he instinctively closed his eyes, ready for the immense pain to hit him… 

_ There was nothing. _

He opened his eyes, and stared into familiar red eyes with specks of violet in them. 

_ Keith.  _

Lance felt the air be knocked out of him as Haggar struck Keith with lightning. 

“NO!” 

It was no use, Keith fell to his knees with a barely audible howl. Lance caught him, and suddenly time started moving so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. 

The others were starting to awaken. Just before Haggar made the final strike, one that surely would bring both him and Keith down, Romelle had knocked her over. 

As the others joined in on the fight, distracting her and avoiding her attacks, Lance could not look away from Keith. 

How much could a vampire endure, before they met their end? 

As Lance was holding him, he seemed so still. He couldn’t hear his heart, why could he not hear his heart?! 

“Keith…” 

Lance’s voice was thin like a whisper. 

He could not hear anything, everything was muffled as if snow had buried him. 

Keith did not move. 

His skin felt cold. His skin  _ never _ felt cold. 

And his expression had turned… soft.  _ Like he had found peace.  _

Lance’s vision grew blurry as tears started to fall. 

“Keith! Please!” He pleaded as he sobbed, while rocking him in his grasp. 

This couldn’t be happening, it was not supposed to happen, it was all wrong- 

_ Ba-dum.  _

Lance gasped. He- He heard it, he swore, he heard it! 

_ Ba-dum. _

Keith’s thick lashes fluttered. 

And slowly, his eyes opened. 

Lance sobbed once more, this time from the sheer relief he felt wash over him. He clutched Keith tightly, pulling him closer as he started kissing him. 

“You’re okay,” he muttered, over and over again. 

Keith groaned as he fully woke up. 

“... Ow,” he mumbled.

Lance smiled. “I know, I know. Don’t move.” 

He helped Keith adjust slightly, and they both watched as the others fought Haggar. Her attacks were sloppy now. They lacked energy and were easy to avoid. Even in the daze from the earlier explosion, none of the others seemed to have difficulty fighting her. 

As Lance watched, the realization slowly dawned upon him. 

They were winning. 

Haggar’s magic was almost entirely depleted. They outnumbered her. She was so exhausted, limping around and nearly falling over. And when Romelle had her left arm locked, and Adam her right while Shiro forced her into a kneeling position, Lance thought he would feel nothing but relief and joy at the victory. 

But instead, he felt a little… Sad.

She did not look like a witch anymore. She looked like a crone, abandoned and alienated from the rest of the world. Her growls were empty, her wild eyes were hollow. She had lost everything she had loved, even if she caused it herself in the evilest of ways. 

Her fate was tragic, and that was all. 

Shiro looked at Lance, while holding her shoulders firmly. “She’s yours,” he said. 

Lance exhaled sharply. He looked down at Keith, who hazingly nodded. Lance carefully lifted Keith's head from his lap, and let him down gently on the ground. 

He got up, his knees wobbled and ached, but he made his way over to them, before standing face to face with Haggar. 

Her eyes were wide, cat-like pupils constricted. She was breathing heavily. 

“We had our destiny made for us from the start, McClain. We were meant to be their feed. But what kind of fate is that?  _ We’re the same,  _ you and I. You left that miserable fate and joined them instead, just like I did. But I suppose there are no happy endings for those who deviate from their paths,” Haggar said. 

While her voice was still hoarse, it was the first time she had sounded like an actual human-being and not some animal. 

_ We’re the same? _ What was she trying to do? Gain his sympathy? 

“What are you implying?” Lance asked coldly. 

Haggar scoffed. “You may be a fool, but you’re not an idiot. The world is smaller than you think,  _ McClain.”  _

A second passed slowly, before Lance felt like the world suddenly turned upside down. 

She knew his family name. She did not  _ just _ know it. 

Lance gazed into her eyes, and deep, deep within, perhaps there was a trace of recognition. The same recognition Lance felt as he studied the painting of Altea in the Embassy, the same recognition he felt as Allura told him she was Altean. 

But Haggar said nothing more. She just closed her eyes, and accepted her fate. 

A minute ago, he would’ve killed her out of anger. Out of vengeance and a sense of justice. 

He located the dagger at his hip. Half steel, half wooden. He gripped it tightly, and acted quickly. 

The dagger impaled her chest, and went straight into her heart. 

Not out of vengeance, but out of mercy.

Haggar exhaled softly. 

When Lance took the dagger out, and the others let go of her, she fell to the floor with a quiet thud.

Haggar was dead, and the war was over.

“Well… Glad that is over,” Romelle said and sighed. “But what the hell was she getting at there? Blah-blah  _ we’re the same, Lance!  _ Blah-blah. Her crazy ass had it coming,” she imitated and chuckled. 

Lance smiled weakly. “A dead woman’s plea, I suppose.”

He turned his back to them, and walked back to Keith. He was still on the ground, but slightly more propped up. 

Keith watched him with half-lidded eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Lance asked. 

“Just fine, Doctor. Like I’ve been spinning around inside a waterwheel for a lifetime, but other than that, I’m alright.” 

Lance laughed, but his smile fell. 

“I thought you would die,” he admitted quietly. “It was... scary.”

Keith’s expression softened. 

“It’s gonna take more than a little lightning to get rid of me,” he said. “Besides, there is still so much I haven’t gotten to do yet.” 

“Oh, you have a bucket list?” 

“Totally. I still haven't found a lost treasure. Still haven't found the edge of the world. I haven’t built a castle with my own hands yet, married you, taken you sailing, discovered Atlantis-”

Lance did a double take. “Whoah! Hold up - You…” 

He inhaled sharply. “... You want to marry me?”

Keith smiled  _ so _ softly, his eyes gleamed and he tilted his head. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Lance erupted into a gleeful giggle, and leapt onto Keith who groaned underneath his weight. 

“Still a little bit sore-” he said, but Lance did not care. 

“Don’t whine, you’ve been through worse.” 

Keith chuckled, and they embraced each other. He reached for Lance’s hand, and brought it to his lips.

“I don’t have a ring at the moment, but… I hope this can be enough of a promise,” he said, and kissed Lance’s ring finger softly. 

It was a little bit stupid, and  _ way _ too cliche, yet it made Lance’s heart melt to a puddle. 

He grinned widely. “Or, you know you could always turn me away at your doorstep in the pouring rain. Growl at me like a cranky old man. Quite romantic, don’t you think?” 

Keith laughed. “Oh yeah! That’s a good suggestion. Then maybe I’d let you in anyway. Totally because you look tasty, not because I’m  _ into _ you or anything.”

“Oh, absolutely. Definitely just for a tasty treat. And I would start pestering you and calling you Mullet because you have a stupid mullet, not because your thick, shiny hair is sexy or anything.” 

“Yep, yep. Sounds like a most romantic chance encounter, if you ask me. What could go wrong?”

Lance leaned towards Keith, and planted a kiss on his lips. 

_ “Nothing at all.” _

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

-

**Two Years Later**

Lance stood on the balcony, watching the snow descend slowly. He could not see past the mountains, the fog was too thick and hazy, but he knew where the ocean started. For a second, he wished he was at the beach, inside the boathouse, watching the snowfall from there. Away from the nerves that were eating him up from the inside and out.

From the balcony, he had a clear view of the courtyard. Carriages were constantly arriving. People in fancy dresses and suits stepped out and mingled before they walked inside the palace. Lance scanned them all, for the people he was anticipating the most. 

Would they even show? 

Lance was almost certain they wouldn’t. He was so convinced he had burned their bridges. They had every right to fear him, to hate him, to condemn him.  _ Abandon him.  _

He had made his choice when he showed up at the farm months ago. He had been so afraid, much more afraid than he was right now. He remembered feeling like a rabbit, heart vibrating so quickly it might jump out of his chest. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, showing up at their doorstep.

Looking like someone who was not their son, brother nor uncle. 

They had been shocked of course, and confused, when they saw his eyes. Perhaps he could’ve lied, concocted a half-assed excuse like: “apparently Keith’s genetic mutation is contagious!” or something equally stupid. 

But Lance was so tired of all the lies. It would catch up with him one day, when the rest of his family aged and he looked as young as always, it would reveal it all. 

And the thought of losing his family, of disappearing into thin air leaving them in grief of his unexplained absence, probably assuming the worst, was too heartbreaking. 

They meant everything to him, and he wanted to hold on to them. For as long as he could.

He told himself it would be better if they knew the truth and shunned him instead. 

So Lance exposed his secret. It ended in chaos. Half of his family looked like they thought he had gone mentally insane, and the other half looked like they wanted to cry. Even as he left, feeling completely dreadful, he was not sure if they had even believed him. He tried to show them the truth, without putting them in harm's way or scaring them senseless, but how much could he do if his family was in denial? 

But if they believed him, they seemed too shocked to even make a decision. Would they ever speak to him again? He was not sure.

Lance stepped back inside the room, and closed the balcony door. He straightened his collar, and fixed a cuff on his sleeve as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He had really outdone himself, this time. He spared no details, no threads. He had embroidered a white silk fabric with a golden thread that glistened in the light. Nothing was loose. Nothing out of place. Every stitch and every lace, was placed out of love and patience. He had fastened a red rose to his suit, bold and beautiful. He studied the ring on his finger. Silver, adorned with a tiny pearl. Lance smiled, and felt his heart rate picking up again. 

In half an hour, the ring would be replaced with a golden one. A ring identical to only one other. 

There was a quick knock on the door. 

“Lance! You ready?” Hunk said. 

Lance immediately started fumbling around in panic. 

“Fuck- uh… Yeah! Soon!” 

He still had to moisturize, and comb his hair back, and make sure everything looked fine. 

“Okay then. People have started gathering in the throne room.” 

Lance sighed deeply, as he looked at himself in the mirror while combing his hair.

In half an hour, Keith and him would be married. 

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Shiro asked. He fastened a single blue rose to Keith’s white doublet. Looking at himself in the mirror, Keith had never looked so put together before. 

He supposed that was usual, on one’s wedding day. 

“No,” Keith said, but Shiro gave him a side-eye. 

Keith bit his lip. 

“... Yes.” 

“When Allura asks you to take Lance as your husband, do not say ‘I don’t’ before changing your mind to ‘I do’,” Adam said, amused. 

Keith sighed. “I’ll try to remember.” 

Shiro smiled sympathetically. “It’s alright, Keith. I’m sure Lance will forgive you even if you mess up the words. He’s forgiven you for worse.” 

Keith groaned. “What a perfect time to bring that up, Shiro. Thank you. Just what I needed.” 

Shiro and Adam could not help themselves, and started howling with laughter.  _ Oh yeah, sure, laugh at poor Keith who’s getting married and is so nervous he might deflate. _

“Give yourself a break, I’m sure Lance is just as nervous,” Adam said once they calmed down. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I think he’s having a harder time, actually. He’s unsure if his family will come. I… I’m afraid it will ruin his day if he walks down the aisle and sees that they’re not there.” 

Shiro gave him a firm pat against his back. “Even if that becomes the scenario… I’m sure his day will be wonderful. He loves you so much.” 

Keith smiled softly.

_ And I love him. Almost too much.  _

* * *

Lance stepped outside his room, and started walking down the hallway. The marble walls mirrored his reflection, the golden seams sparkled in the stone like ores of gold. 

The halls were empty now, everyone had gone into the throne room. 

He turned the corner. Hunk was standing next to Shay, and both of them gasped when they saw him. 

“Oh Lance!” Shay said with wonder. 

Lance felt himself blush. “Is it too much?” he asked. 

Hunk laughed. “You're really asking if it’s too much on your wedding day? Buddy, you look amazing.” 

“Is everyone ready?” Lance asked, peeking curiously inside the throne room. He saw people lined up on marble benches with their backs towards him. The chandeliers were bigger and brighter than ever, the crystals swayed and danced in a thousand colors with the rays of sunlight that entered the room. Garlands hung from the walls, consisting of lace and flowers, the red and blue colors to be seen everywhere. 

“They’re ready for you,” Hunk said, and peeked inside and made a gesture. 

The band started playing, the ethereal sounds of the organ, harp and violins filled the room. 

Lance took a deep breath, and straightened his back. 

He centered himself in the doorway. All the way in the end of the room, he saw Allura in a golden dress, standing in front of her throne. She smiled deeply as she laid her eyes upon Lance. 

The others turned around, and soon all eyes were on him.

Most he recognized and some he did not know. He saw the blades, he saw the Holts, he saw Coran and Romelle, he swore he saw Rolo and Nyma somewhere in the crowd and the fact that they were there almost made him laugh. He saw Shiro and Adam, hands linked, smiling at Lance. 

Then he saw non-red eyes. Browns and blues. Familiar eyes. Lance’s lip wobbled as he recognized his family. His father, his mother, his siblings and niece and nephew. They were all there, formally dressed and looking with wide eyes as they saw him. They had come after all. When he met his mother’s gaze which was glassy with tears but crinkled with her beautiful smile, Lance felt his tears start to spill.

For a short minute, Lance was scared that something would happen, that he had made a mistake bringing them to a castle filled with vampires. But, the doubt was gone instantly. No one would hurt them. They simply would not. And, well, if someone tried… Lance would make them regret it. 

As he started walking down the aisle, he dried his tears, focusing on the path in front of him. 

And all the way up there, standing next to Allura and awaiting Lance, was Keith. 

Wearing a matching white suit that Lance had sewn for him. 

Keith’s red eyes were wide as he watched Lance. His cheeks looked wet too, and Lance laughed to himself. 

Keith was beautiful. His hair was thick and he had let it grow out longer than usual. There was a cobalt-coloured rose fastened to his pocket on his doublet. As Lance approached him, Keith was smiling and his expression softened. Lance’s hand automatically found his. Their fingers intertwined, and the music slowly stopped.

The warmth of Keith’s hand was so familiar, so comfortable and instantly gave him butterflies. 

As Allura spoke, and they made their vows, Lance could not take his eyes off of Keith. Everyone else had disappeared. They exchanged rings, simple golden ones with a small engraving declaring their love on each ring. 

Then, they kissed.

Sweetly and deeply. Like they had done a million times before, and would do a million times after. They held around each other firmly, and they would not let go.

_ Not until death do us part.  _

Not even then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me finishing writing: ah wow it's over!  
> me publishing the chapter: its... over? *suprised pikachu face*
> 
> I hope you all liked the ending. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey, I've had so much fun writing this and reading your comments has helped me so much along the way! Your support means everything <3 I honestly doubted anyone would even read this as I was like "i wish there were more klance vampire fics" and basically did it to satisfy myself, but wow this has turned into a better experience I could've ever hoped for. 
> 
> I have started working on another Klance fic, I'm not sure when I'll publish the first chapter, but hopefully sometime soon! I'm continuing down the road of the supernatural and making a zombie apocalypse AU except set in a modern setting. So if you'd be interested in that, stick around! ❤️


End file.
